


Omega

by arael101



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bullying, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Omega Verse, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arael101/pseuds/arael101
Summary: OMEGAVERSELo odiaba, oh como lo odiaba, siempre se había esforzado tanto para poder lograr sus metas, ella era una líder innata, tenía el carácter, la perseverancia, el coraje, una pequeña risa burlona escapo vagamente, si, como si eso importara en su “condición”- La naturaleza es así querida - esa fría y calculadora voz le erizaba la piel, un sudor frio la envolvió lentamente, en acto reflejo giró rápidamente temiendo sentir la helada mano de su madre sobre su hombro.“Oh Amity, si tan solo hubieses nacido Alfa” un sonoro eco taladro en su cabeza – Alfa – escupió la palabra en lo que rápidamente buscaba una pastilla para calmar aquella migraña que comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte – ALFA! – un grito resonó en la habitación, cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas en lo que finas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.Pobre Blight, atrapada en un mundo dominado por Alfas, si tan solo supieras que no todos ellos son terribles, si tan solo una pequeña luz iluminara tu mundo con una cálida sonrisa, si tan solo la Alfa indicada llegara a tu vida, si tan solo le dieras la oportunidad.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 462
Kudos: 713





	1. Realidad

**Author's Note:**

> disfrutenlo

El molesto ruido de un viejo despertador se hizo presente en una no tan pequeña habitación de un no tan pequeño apartamento, aquel molesto sonido que no pararía hasta ser desactivado manualmente hizo que aquella “delicada dama” emitiera un gruñido en lo que tapaba su rosto con una ligera almohada – si esa porquería no para de una vez, prometo lanzarla por la ventana– mencionó, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso jamás pasaría, quien la despertaría si no fuera por ese viejo aparato?, retiró aquella almohada de su cara y al momento de ponerse en pie sintió un pequeño bulto sobe su rodilla izquierda, se inclinó levemente solo para toparse con la agradable vista de su algo regordete gato o como ella preferia llamarlo “gordo bigotes” – no, tu definitivamente no me despertarías- sonrió en lo que acariciaba la panza del semidormido peludo y apagaba el despertador, ya de pie comenzó con su rutina semi diaria de ejercicio, tenía un buen cuerpo, lo admitía, pero eso no significaba olvidar entrenarlo de vez en cuando, comenzó con flexiones, luego sentadillas, abdominales, cardio en la maquina trotadora y para finalizar abdominales nuevamente, una vez realizado todo tomó una ducha fría y se dispuso a desayunar.

-Veamos, que debo realizar hoy – dijo en lo que tomaba su café y revisaba las tareas en su agenda, estaba en su último año en la universidad, notas excelentes, cero problemas de conducta, era presidenta de la sociedad de estudiantes, una prodigio en todo el sentido de la palabra, su estatus también era muy alto, hija de una poderosa familia que contralaba una de las empresas más grandes del país.

Mientras revisaba sus tareas un mensaje apareció en su tableta “Discurso de apertura del semestre/año”, suspiro pesadamente, lo había olvidado, un inicio de año universitario siempre estaba cargado de discursos, y el discurso de la presidenta de la sociedad de estudiantes no podía faltar, miro su reloj, estaba en hora, cogió las llaves de su auto, alimentó a su gordo felino, tomó su mochila, en ella puso su laptop, su Tablet, un folder con hojas impresas, cerró la puerta tras sí y sin más se dirigió al campus.

  
\- Acaso se durmió la princesita? – una burlona voz se dirigía a ella por el celular.

\- Que quieres Boscha – giro los ojos en lo que activaba la opción de manos libres para conversar tranquilamente sin miedo a ser detenida por la policía por hablar mientras conducía, aunque visto desde otra perspectiva era mejor ser detenida que entablar una plática con la pelirosa.

\- El rector te andaba buscando, al parecer quería discutir algunos asuntos antes del inicio de toda esta absurda ceremonia anual.

\- Ya estoy llegando – respondió cortantemente.

\- Uy, alguien despertó de mal humor – rió una vez más.

Colgó.

No, no había despertado de mal humor, era ella la que la ponía de mal humor, Boscha era la vicepresidenta del consejo, su familia llevaba una relación muy íntima con los Blight y no, no era una relación muy amistosa, siempre mantenían una guerra fría en cuanto a negocios se refería, el que abarcaba más mercado era más poderoso y los Blight siempre lideraban en ese aspecto, pero como dicen, ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca, por lo que la falsa hipocresía de llevarse bien entre ambas familias era el pan de cada día.

Pero a Amity poco le importaban esas relaciones, su desagrado por la pelirosa no se debía a los absurdos problemas familiares, se debía a la actitud en sí, Boscha era cruel, se divertía pisoteando a aquellos que consideraba “sanguijuelas” los cuales eran personas que tenían menos que ella, se mofaba de los estudiantes que ingresaban por becas y de los que eran de bajos recursos, para la rosa el mundo se movía por dinero y el poderoso tenía el derecho divino de hacer y deshacer la vida del que estaba por debajo de él, Boscha era una fiel creyente de la supremacía Alfa, Boscha era una Alfa.

Ya en el campus la peliverde tras estacionar su auto en un lugar algo vacío se dirigió a la sala del director principal, en cierta parte odiaba lo lejos que quedaba el estacionamiento de las oficinas administrativas pero debía admitir que el paisaje que brindaba la universidad era hermoso, estaba bien cuidado, amplios espacios verdes y las facultades sin duda se mostraban imponentes sobre todo las de tecnología y ciencias empresariales, los arboles de durazno que adornaban la entrada principal se mecían elegantemente con el viento, hubiese gozado un poco más pero una conocida y estresante voz la regreso a la tierra.

\- Buenos días – saludó aquella chica con una sonrisa algo falsa – así que era cierto eso de que ya estabas llegando, ya pensaba que arruinarías tu record.

\- Buen día Boscha – respondió moviendo un poco la cabeza – donde está el rector?

\- Siempre al punto – se acercó a ella mostrando su dominio como suelen hacer los Alfas pero Amity no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones, la intimidación no funcionaba en ella, menos aun viniendo de alguien como la pelirosa.

\- Preguntare de nuevo, donde está…

\- Señorita Blight, una voz gruesa se hizo presente rompiendo la tensión entre ambas chicas.

\- Rector Bump – Amity saludo ignorando completamente a su “amiga” – buenos días, lo estaba buscando.

\- Y yo a usted, debo tratar un tema algo… delicado con su persona.

Amity lo miro confusa por unos momentos, conocía al rector Bump demasiado bien como para saber que la palabra “delicado” era sinónimo de malas noticias, una vez él la había mando a llamar para tocar el delicado tema de los fondos estudiantiles solo para decirle que el consejo no contaba con dinero y que debían apañárselas como pudiesen hasta fin del semestre, o aquella vez que debían tocar el delicado tema del acoso a un grupo de omegas solo para decirle que no habían pruebas suficientes para expulsar a los agresores.

\- Por favor sígame a mi oficina, usted también señorita Boscha – eso ultimo confundió aún más a la peliverde, si era un tema personal porque debía estar ella presente?, Quiso preguntar pero el rector ya había comenzado a caminar, se quedó con la duda.

La trayectoria fue más corta de la esperada, ya en la oficina y con ellas sentadas frente a la máxima autoridad de la Universidad Amity no pudo más que sentir un sudor frio inexplicable, fijo la mirada en varios certificados y condecoraciones que adornaban la pared de aquella amplia oficina, varios trofeos y medallas también se hacían presentes en un elegante mueble colocado específicamente a la izquierda de la habitación para hacer que resaltara aún mas, ella respetaba al rector Bump por sus logros, era un hombre que había trabajado muy duro para alcanzar sus metas.

\- Debido a la falta de tiempo por la ceremonia que sabemos empezará en breve trataré de abordar el tema de forma rápida y concreta – poso la mirada sobre la omega la cual lo miraba fijamente, a Bump le dolía la garganta tener que explicar aquella situación, era un hombre viejo, canoso, cansado, pero inteligente y sabía que lo que hacía era un error, pero hay cosas que incluso él no puede manejar.  
Suspiró.

– Señorita Bligh, el discurso programado por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no será realizado por usted este año, mediante una junta se llegó a la conclusión de que Boscha es la persona más indicada para realizar dicha tarea, informarle además de que usted compartirá el cargo de la presidencia con ella puesto que se determinó que la señorita posee las mismas aptitudes de liderazgo y desempeño que su persona.

La mirada triunfante de la pelirosa se hizo más que notoria, sonreía, realmente lo disfrutaba, de reojo observo a Amity, pero esta no se movía, esperaba ver desesperación, algún tipo reclamo, siquiera un poco de ira, es decir, la estaban haciendo de lado, pero nada, Amity simplemente no decía nada.

\- Boscha – rompió el silencio Bump – por favor retírate, la ceremonia comenzara y debes preparar tu discurso.

\- si, pero ella aun no di…

-Retírese señorita – la cortó tajantemente.

A Boscha eso le hirvió la sangre, pero no dijo nada, odiaba recibir órdenes, sobre todo de tipos de la clase de Bump, aun así simplemente lo que debía hacer era obedecer, quiera o no estaba frente al rector después de todo, tras unos segundos de un silencio incomodo dio un último vistazo a la peliverde que aún no decía nada, recogió su mochila y salió sin despedirse de la autoridad en cuestión.

\- Es porque es una Alfa? – soltó Amity suavemente tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse, apretó sus manos haciendo puños, tenía un torbellino de emociones ahora mismo, estaba enojada, decepcionada, triste, confundida, pero más que todo estaba molesta.

Bump se rasco la cabeza y se tocó el cuello pensativamente, arrastro su silla hasta estar junto a la peliverde y tomando asiento solo pudo asentir.

\- Si, es porque Boscha es una Alfa, verás … ayer tuvimos una junta, sé que eres consiente que la directiva de esta institución está controlada por Alfas, mientras revisábamos el cronograma que se llevaría a cabo hoy muchos estuvieron en contra de que una Omega fuera la cara del consejo estudiantil y mucho menos que diera el principal discurso a los estudiantes, al ser Boscha la vicepresidenta decidieron subirla a tu cargo.

\- Si es asi, porque compartir el mismo lugar? Simplemente podrían bajarme a la vicepresidencia o echarme, porque nos hacen compartir.

\- No son tontos querida, le temen a tu familia y meterse con la hija menor de los Blight traería grandes problemas ya que tienen convenios con la universidad, perderlos no es una opción, ademas está el tema de discriminación, lo último que quisieran sería un encabezado en el periódico diciendo que la mejor universidad es discriminativa.

\- Y lo son – esto último lo dijo con asco.

\- Antes de que te retires, tienes el discurso que ibas a presentar hoy? De ser así podría leerlo?

Amity asintió, recogió su mochila y tras abrirla saco el folder con las hojas impresas entregándoselas al rector, aunque le parecía una petición algo rara para ser honesta, Bump se lo leyó con calma, una vez finalizado le devolvió el folder mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Era un discurso hermoso y alentador.

-Si – ella sonrió amargamente – quizá lo era.

La peliverde se despidió del rector y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la facultad de ciencias empresariales, una de las ventajas de ser parte del comité sobre todo de la presidencia es que gozas de ciertas “ventajas” una de ellas eran las llaves de ingreso a los baños y demás secciones, Amity ingreso al cuarto de baño y al entrar se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie, por suerte para ella estaba sola y en los corredores no había mucha gente, seguramente todos estaban en la ceremonia, cerró la puerta impidiendo el ingreso de cualquiera y asegurándola con llave se situó frente a uno de los lavamanos, se miró en el espejo y sin aguantarlo más se derrumbó completamente, lloraba de impotencia, golpeo el piso con fuerza, estaba cansada, se esforzaba, enserio se esforzaba, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, terminaba relegada, terminaba segunda… terminaba detrás de un Alfa.

Tras varios minutos logro calmarse, su respiración ya no estaba agitada, se lavó el rostro borrando de él cualquier rastro de lágrimas o debilidad, se pintó un poco los ojos, no se consideraba una chica de mucho maquillaje, solamente le gustaba prestar atención a los pequeños detalles, saco el folder y leyó su discurso, en el expresaba muchas cosas, deseaba que los de primer año y primer semestre disfrutaran su estadía, felicitaba a los clubes por el esfuerzo que ponían en sus actividades, alentaba a los estudiantes de último año a dar lo mejor de si y pedía aprovechar el conocimiento y las experiencias con amigos independientemente del género… pero todo eso se lo habían arrebatado, le habían cortado la voz.

Se miró una vez más al espejo, a pesar de haber sido derrotada no lo mostraría, caminaría con la cabeza en alto, quito el seguro de la puerta y dando un último vistazo al espejo para corregir algún detalle se dirigió rumbo a la ceremonia que estaba más que segura ya había empezado sacó su celular para revisar la hora, si estaba muy atrasada lo mejor sería ir inventando alguna mentira que la sacara de apuros, perdida en un mar de ideas, de un momento a otro choco fuertemente con lo que ella pensaba era una pared que la saco de balance enviándola de bruces al suelo, realmente pensaba que era una estúpida si había chocado contra una pared sin haberla visto… pero las paredes no dicen “auch”.

\- FÍJATE IDIOTA! – alzo la voz evitando gritar, eso realmente le había dolido.

\- Oh Dios, lo lamento muchísimo – se disculpó una voz rápidamente en lo que se apresuraba a poner en pie y se dirigía hacia la peliverde extendiendo su brazo – por favor permíteme.

Se cuestionó unos segundos sujetar aquella mano extendida que se ofrecía a ayudarla, la caída realmente había sido fuerte como aquel choque, así que a pesar de que no quería admitirlo y su ego sufría una rajadura extendió su mano aceptando la ayuda brindada.

Ya en pie y sacudiéndose un poco Amity se dispuso a hablar pero no dijo nada ya que para empezar la otra persona estaba recogiendo los papeles que había derramado en el piso.

\- Realmente lo siento – soltó en lo que cogía las ultimas hojas y las guardaba para poder mirarla fijamente – cuando te pude ver ya me fue imposible frenar, traía prisa, se que no es excusa, espero que no te hayas lastimado mucho.

Amity observo a la chica frente a si, era más alta que ella, de piel color canela traía puesto unos jeans oscuros, unos tenis vans, una polera blanca cubierta por una camisa entre abierta de color gris y un gorro beanie medianamente largo, poseía una contextura delgada, la peliverde fijo la mirada en aquellos penetrantes ojos cafés claros que la miraban curiosamente, no le tomo mucho distinguir un peculiar olor proveniente de aquella persona “lo que me faltaba” pensó recogiendo su mochila del piso, reviso si la laptop o la tablet habían recibido algún tipo de daño pero al parecer todo estaba en orden.

\- Esto es tuyo – Menciono la ojicafé entregándole un folder.

\- Si, gracias – respondió guardándolo junto a la laptop y recargando su mochila en la espalda – está prohibido correr en los pasillos de la facultad, sabias eso? - clavo una seria mirada en ella.

\- Lo sé, pero era una emergencia, quería entrar al baño ya que la ceremonia estaba de lo más aburrida y…

“La estúpida ceremonia!” Amity casi se da una fuerte palmada en la frente al recordar lo tarde que ya estaba.

\- Si, si, mira, no puedo hablar contigo ahora, voy demasiado tarde, la próxima vez solo fíjate por donde vas – Amity apresuro el paso en lo que dejaba a la chica detrás, no tenía tiempo para darle una reprimenda y menos aún tenía las ganas de hablar con una torpe Alfa.

\- Si corres llegaras más rápido – aconsejo aquella chica en lo que entraba al baño con una suave sonrisa.

Amity bufó ante el comentario aunque debía admitirlo, tenía razón, giro la cabeza para comprobar que nadie la veía y sin pensarlo 2 veces acelero a fondo.


	2. Folder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrutenlo.

La ceremonia había terminado, Amity se encontraba junto a Boscha recibiendo saludos de diferentes docentes y autoridades importantes en educación, estaba acostumbrada a dichas formalidades, echó un vistazo al entorno en el que se encontraba, el coliseo de la universidad era bastante amplio y elegante, la cantidad de asistentes también fue la esperada, suspiró aliviada, de momento todo estaba yendo sin inconvenientes “al menos una hora más” pensó en lo que discretamente veía el reloj en su muñeca, tampoco podía permitirse salir de allí temprano por más que quisiera y vaya que si quería, pero había llegado bastante tarde al evento y para suerte suya Bump ya había ideado una excusa para ella, le estaba agradecida por eso, aquel hombre estaba más que consiente de la rabia y frustración por la que la peliverde había pasado horas antes y lo mínimo que podía hacer era inventar una excusa para darle tiempo de procesar todo.

\- No te vez muy alegre – Una conocida voz hizo que dirigiera su mirada a la derecha.

-Skara – Amity la saludó estrechando su mano – Que bueno verte, como estuvieron tus vacaciones?

\- De lo más normal – Respondió en lo que cogía un pequeño bocado de una de las charolas que los meseros llevaban para degustar – Fui de viaje con la familia, salí con mi novio, realicé algunos trabajos pendientes, ñieh… realmente lo normal.

\- Así parece – La peliverde emitió una sincera sonrisa, le agradaba aquella actitud semi-despreocupada que solía tomar ante ciertos asuntos.

Skara era una chica de aproximadamente su estatura, de piel morena y cabello gris con cierta tonalidad rosa, poseía un carácter muy sociable y alegre, sus familia era dueña de una considerable cadena de restaurantes y al igual que con la familia de Boscha llevaban una relación estable de negocios, su amistad se dio gracias a la intervención de sus padres cuando ellas solo eran unas niñas por lo que llevaban conociéndose más de una década, si bien a un inicio su amistad fue una obligación impuesta por el egoísmo de los negocios de ambas familias, en la actualidad podría decirse que llevaban una relación buena, Skara no emitía ningún olor, Skara era una Beta.

\- No me hice camino hasta aquí solo para hablarte de unas aburridas vacaciones – Tomó la muñeca de Amity y la llevo a un lugar más apartado, miro discretamente alrededor y por fin soltó – Que es todo eso de que compartirás obligaciones y la presidencia con Boscha!?, tienes idea de la sorpresa que se llevaron muchos al enterarse de eso y escucharla dar su discurso?! – Cuestionó evitando subir el volumen de su voz. La menor de los Blight suspiró.

\- Eso es algo que me enteré esta mañana, de hecho es algo que me entere minutos antes de que empezara todo esto.

\- Pero… No tiene sentido, el año pasado lo diste sin problema alguno.

\- El año pasado la directiva principal era diferente, los puestos cambian anualmente Skara y este año… bueno, este año decidieron tomar ciertas cosas en sus manos.

\- Entonces, el hecho de que Boscha este junto a ti y todo eso es porque ella es –

\- SI – Amity la corto, no quería escuchar esa palabra – Es por ese motivo.

\- Ya veo. Skara no pregunto más acerca de aquel asunto, estaba en completo desacuerdo con la actitud tomada por la directiva, por otro lado el consejo estaba dividido, aquellos que apoyaban la idea de Boscha al mando y otros que la cuestionaban firmemente, dicho consejo estaba formado por Alfas en su mayoría aunque eso no significaba que la pelirosa tuviera a un buen porcentaje de su lado, oh no, tampoco lo tenía tan fácil, antes de que Amity llegase varias discusiones se dieron tras el escenario principal, pero ese era un tema que prefería no tocar, tampoco quería aumentarle más preocupaciones a aquella pobre chica, ya quitando todas esos pensamientos la morena sacudió un poco su cabeza, dejó aquel complejo tema de lado y comenzó a abordar temas más triviales.

No estaba segura si era su percepción, su cansancio, quizá el aburrimiento o todo junto lo que hacía que Amity pensara que el tiempo estaba pasando de lo más lento, estaba harta de todas esas agobiantes formalidades, de todas esas falsas sonrisas y todo lo que eso englobaba, agradeció al cielo cuando por fin todo había terminado y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a su auto con la esperanza de llegar a su apartamento para poder descansar y olvidarse del mundo por un par de horas, sintió alivio al no haberse topado con Boscha o alguna persona que la enervara y sin perder el tiempo salio del campus.

De camino paso por un pequeño restaurant de comida rápida, pidió una porción de papas fritas, unos Nuggets y una botella de agua, había olvidado que no tenía nada que comer a menos que fueran las croquetas del señor bigotes, ya en casa encendió el televisor, coloco la mochila en su escritorio y se dispuso a comer, invito unos cuantos Nuggets a su gordo amigo que la miraba con cara suplicante.

\- Por eso es que estas gordo – Sonrió en lo que le ponía un pequeño trozo de pollo frito cerca de su nariz y este lo atrapaba sin esfuerzo.

Terminó de comer y optó por tomar una siesta, estaba realmente cansada, aquel día literalmente había absorbido toda su energía, estaba agotada física y emocionalmente, necesitaba recuperarse, “si no descansas bien entonces no podrás dar todo de ti mañana” vagamente recordó la frase que su hermano le había dicho una vez de pequeña “nuestra gatita debe dormir” ahora era Emira que se metía en sus pensamientos, abrazo su almohada trayendo a la memoria algunos recuerdos con aquellos traviesos gemelos y tras unos minutos logro conciliar el sueño en lo que el sol comenzaba a descender.

..

..

..

..

..

\- Ya estoy en casa. Una voz se hizo sentir en una mediana casa situada en una zona algo concurrida de la ciudad, ya había anochecido por lo que ahora toda la ciudad se pintaba de varias luces de colores, música atrayente, carteles a lo largo y ancho de todas las calles, bares, restaurantes y etc comenzaban a llenarse de gente dando paso a la divertida vida nocturna en donde tras una mañana y tarde de trabajo podías relajarte con tus amigos, tu pareja o porque no, solo si así lo preferías.

\- Pensaba que te habías perdido – respondió una voz con tono divertido.

\- lo admito, lo admito, debí llamar para avisar que llegaría algo tarde – se quitó la mochila para ponerla en el sofá – Y para mostrar lo arrepentida que estoy te entrego esto – decía en lo que de una pequeña bolsa sacaba una dona de chocolate.

\- Me piensas comprar con comida niña? – levanto una ceja en lo que miraba aquella regordeta dona.

\- Ammm… Y funciono? Eda sonrió inocentemente en lo que daba una muy grande mordida.

\- Puedes apostar que si - Respondió, Luz no pudo más que sonreír también.

\- Como estuvo la universidad – pregunto Eda a modo de hacer conversación mientras colocaba dos rebanadas de pizza en el microondas y le daba un mordisco más a aquella sabrosa dona.

\- Solo era la ceremonia de bienvenida, formalidad aquí, más formalidad allá, discursos largos y aburridos, muchos aplausos y así.

\- Ugh, solo escucharlo me hará dormir – coloco la rebanada recién salida en un plato y se la entregó a Luz la cual devoro en un instante “los jóvenes y su apetito voraz” pensó Eda con algo de asombro, ella recién iba en el segundo bocado.

Tras terminar, luz se puso se puso en pie, lavo los platos, recogió su mochila, froto la panza de King un pequeño y travieso cachorro el cual habían adoptado no hace mucho, se despidió de Eda y subió a su habitación, aquel cuarto no era muy grande pero si acogedor, tenía todo lo que necesitaba en él, una televisión, su consola de videojuegos, un pequeño librero, una amplia cama, su escritorio, wi-fi, tres sillones puff acomodados uno sobre otro y varias cosillas extras, coloco la mochila sobre su cama y se dispuso a acomodar los materiales que usaría para las clases del día siguiente.

\- Ojalá me toque buenos docentes – suspiro en lo que revisaba sus viejas notas y ponía en orden algunos papeles en diversos folders, había olvidado completamente presentar los formularios que acreditaban su inscripción anual, siempre lo dejaba para último minuto aunque tampoco era que lo hiciera apropósito, simplemente era muy despistada en ese aspecto, de todas maneras ahora mismo lo importante era tener todo en su lugar y era crucial que todos esos papeles los presentara mañana en la mañana, sin embargo al buscar entre los folders no lograba encontrar ciertas hojas faltantes – Pero qué demonios.

Tomo su mochila y abriendo cada uno de los bolsillos busco sin éxito aquella información perdida, regreso de nuevo a los folders con la ligera esperanza de que quizá no había revisado bien… pero nada, no habían señales de aquellas hojas, busco en su escritorio, entre sus libros, debajo de su consola y no había nada, tomo asiento pesadamente sobre su cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- Piensa – dijo para si.

Regresó en sus pasos tratando de recordar cada detalle importante que podría darle alguna idea, “estaba con los chicos, salimos de la Universidad en el auto de Gus y fuimos a comprar unos helados, luego pasamos por un arcade en lo que Willow tomaba fotos para subir a penstagram y… eso, no recuerdo sacar para nada algo de la mochila” suspiro en lo que frotaba sus ojos, se puso en pie y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, se acercó al sofá en el que Eda yacía recostada.

Eda era una mujer de media edad, Luz calculaba un aproximado de 43 a 47 años, era una mujer de contextura delgada de estatura alta, su cabello poseía un color gris claro bastante largo y usualmente despeinado, tenía una vestimenta algo… como ponerlo… “extravagante” en algunas ocasiones y podría decirse que usualmente se la veía usar una especie de báculo el cual según ella “le daba un toque misterioso”, en cuanto a su actitud se la catalogaría como una persona juguetona y despreocupada, también era una muy buena amiga de su madre, y cuando a la latina se le ofreció la oportunidad de estudiar en aquella prestigiosa universidad la cual se encontraba en el estado que vivía la “mujer búho” llamada así por su gran cariño a dichos animales, esta dijo que la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, luz realmente le guardaba un gran respeto y ocupaba un cálido lugar en su corazón.

\- Ammm….. Eda? – pregunto suavemente pensando que quizá dormía.

\- Que sucede kiddo? – respondió en lo que cambiaba de canal.

\- No viste por aquí algunas hojas de la universidad? – dirigió la mirada a ciertos lugares específicos donde a veces solían guardarse hojas.

Eda levanto una ceja en lo que la veía - Tu sabes qué papel que veo papel que desecho, por eso te pido que guardes tus cosas importantes en TU habitación.

\- Si lo se, pero –

\- Aun asi no tienes de que preocuparte, regreso la mirada a la TV, puedo asegurarte que hoy no boté o recogí nada similar, seguramente sigue en tu habitación o lo olvidaste en la universidad.

“la universidad!”

Rápidamente subió a la habitación y busco las hojas en todos los folders, debido a su enfoque en buscar sus documentos había dejado pasar por completo las hojas que llevaba uno de ellos, leyó detenidamente, en el había un discurso de apertura, también habían otras hojas escritas a mano de lo que suponía ella eran apuntes además de otras anotaciones, recordó entonces el choque que había tenido aquella mañana con la chica pelo verde, y no, no era cualquier chica, era Amity Blight, la presidenta del consejo…oh bueno, una de las presidentas ahora.

Luz simplemente rió porque claramente era lo único que podía hacer, su torpeza la había llevado a golpear y a hacer caer a una persona muy importante, a eso aumentarle el hecho de confundir los folders entregándole hojas que no eran y pues a eso sumarle también las consecuencias de no presentar los documentos en la mañana que acreditaban su inscripción a su último año.

\- Tu muy bien Noceda, 3 strikes en una día.

Sostuvo los documentos que no le pertenecían y por pura curiosidad se puso a leerlos, “tiene una letra muy bonita” pensó en lo que ojeaba aquellos apuntes, tenían un orden perfecto, cada título y subtitulo con un color diferente, habían palabras resaltadas también, suponía que cada palabra marcada la cual tenía un color diferente significaba un nuevo concepto ó dependiendo al color podía ser que iban de menor a mayor importancia, comparada con ella sus apuntes eran casi ilegibles, jamás se había acostumbrado a usar colores por lo que sus notas solo estaban escritas en negro, a veces algo importante escrito con azul y usaba mucho el lápiz, tras terminar de leer miro el reloj, ya era más de media noche, colocó algunas de las hojas que tenía en orden, y el único plan que se le pudo ocurrir para poder devolver aquel folder y recuperar el suyo era ir a la universidad lo más temprano posible, todas las clases comenzaban a las ocho en punto así que si quería encontrarla lo más lógico sería estar ahí desde las siete y como águila al asecho esperar en la entrada del campus.

..

..

..

..

..

\- Así que Luz Noceda – leyó el nombre de la solicitud de inscripción.

Amity tomaba un café en lo que leía datos de una chica que la había golpeado accidentalmente, la había hecho caer y además le había entregado otro documento, no solo era torpe, era una despistada.

\- Edad: 23 años.  
\- Género: Femenino / Alfa.  
\- Facultad: Tecnología.  
\- Carrera: Ingeniería Biomédica.

Esto último hizo que levantara una ceja, había leído bien? Aquella despistada chica estudiaba una ingeniería?, la idea le pareció algo divertida, continuo con la lectura hasta que una vez terminado tanto su café como las hojas las devolvió al folder, recordó vagamente el golpe de aquella mañana, realmente le había dolido y aun sentía un ligero malestar cuando se tocaba en antebrazo, es bien sabido que los Alfas son mucho más fuertes que los omegas y Amity lo había comprobado perfectamente ya que se sintió como golpear a una pared aunque claro también estaba la fuerza del impacto.

\- Debe estar muy preocupada – llevó una mano a su mentón e inclino la silla ligeramente hacia atrás para mirar el techo – Las solicitudes deben entregarse como último plazo mañana en la mañana – Como presidenta estaba al tanto de todos aquellos asuntos que envolvían a los estudiantes y sus ingresos.

Regresó a su posición actual y miró una vez más el folder, la única idea que se le ocurría era dirigirse a Tecnología y buscarla, ya que las clases comenzaban a las ocho quizá estar un poco más temprano sería lo ideal, entre las siete y las siete y media, esperarla en la puerta de la facultad y entregarle aquellas hojas era el único plan decente que podía tener.

\- Si, creo que es lo mejor.

Guardo todo lo necesario en su mochila, como siempre estaba su laptop, la Tablet, el folder y sus infaltables hojas de apuntes, apago la luz, dirigió la mirada a la ventana y un cielo naranja hacia acto de presencia aquella noche, estaba más que claro que llovería.


	3. Aroma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrutenlo.

**“**

**..**

**..**

**- _Querida, no puedes compararte con ellos, son mejores en muchos aspectos – Esa frívola voz hacía eco en una habitación oscura._**

**_Miro desesperadamente a todos lados pero no podía distinguir nada, sentía frio, se sentía vulnerable… tenía miedo._ **

**_\- Todo en este mundo tiene una jerarquía – la voz taladraba su cabeza – es una lástima, si tan solo hubieras nacido –_ **

**_-ALFA! – grito – YA LO SE!_ **

**..**

**..**

**“**

Un potente trueno la despertó abruptamente, tenía la respiración agitada, finas gotas de sudor recorrían lentamente su cuello, dirigió la mirada al reloj, 06:10 AM, regreso la cabeza pesadamente a la almohada fijando la mirada en la amplia ventana que tenía a la derecha, las gotas golpeaban fuertemente el vidrio, y los truenos rugían incansablemente, un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda, aquel sueño la había alterado un poco “vaya forma de despertar” pensó sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, solía traer a la memoria recuerdos no tan agradables de su infancia y adolescencia, los detestaba realmente, cuando pudo salir de aquella casa pensaba que las malas experiencias terminarían, pero los viejos recuerdos regresaban sin cansancio para atormentarla o quizá regresaban simplemente para recordarle que no podía escapar de lo que ella era realmente.

\- Malditos traumas de la niñez – rió ligeramente recordando aquella divertida frase de los Simpson haciendo que por un momento olvidara esas viejas memorias.

Con un poco de pereza se puso en pie y realizó unos cuantos ejercicios de estiramiento, debía llegar a la universidad más temprano ese día como lo había planeado así que se saltaría la rutina de ejercicios y en su lugar tomaría una agradable y relajante ducha.

Amity tenía un gusto exquisito por un buen café sobre todo en climas fríos y lluviosos, el agradable sabor la hacía sumergirse en un oscuro paraíso, pero así como lo amaba al mismo tiempo lo evitaba un poco, no porque se hastiase del sabor ni nada parecido, sino por los recuerdos que este traía, su madre compartía el mismo gusto por el café que ella, en la mayoría de sus recuerdos una delicada taza aparecía en sus manos o cerca de su persona, “un gusto genético?”, se preguntaba en lo que soplaba un poco para dar un sorbo, era bien sabido también que sus abuelos, y los que estaban antes que estos al igual que ella compartían aquella afición por un sabor fuerte y amargo.

Otro potente trueno hizo eco en la habitación, bigotes saltó un poco de su cómoda cama dirigiéndose a los pies de su dueña, ella acarició sus orejas y rasco suavemente su mentón, miro el reloj – 6:47 AM- dijo para sí, debía salir de una vez si quería llegar a la universidad en 20 minutos, 30 con tráfico, reviso su agenda como cada mañana, dejó agua y comida para su regordete felino, se aseguró que ninguna luz quedase encendida, y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a su auto un Ford Focus ST, se había comprado aquel cómodo vehículo con su propio dinero y su propio esfuerzo, se sentía muy bien tener algo que era realmente suyo, encendió el motorizado y se dirigió a la universidad, la lluvia aun caía incansablemente y a pesar de estar con los limpiaparabrisas al máximo tenía que ajustar un poco la vista para ver mejor, adoraba la lluvia pero odiaba conducir así, por suerte para ella aquel día el tráfico era bueno, no había mucha congestión vehicular lo que hizo que su tiempo de llegada fuera el previsto, ya en la entrada de los vehículos debía presentar su carnet de estudiante para poder ingresar, abrió la guantera del auto y tras sacarlo lo mostro al guardia de seguridad el cual asintió e hizo la señal de poder pasar, hasta ahora no sabe cómo, no sabe porque, pero al girar su cuello un poco vio en la acera del frente una figura algo conocida completamente empapada sujetando una mochila envuelta en una bolsa plástica negra la cual servía como protección contra la lluvia.

\- Tiene que ser un chiste – pensó en lo que ajustaba la vista para comprobar si realmente era aquella estudiante de ingeniería que tenía en mente, y que creen, si era – Esa estúpida! – bufó en lo que apretaba la bocina del auto con la intención de que la chica volteara y la vea.

\- Señorita, debo pedirle por favor que avance y no aprete el claxon – esta vez el guardia intervino, dio una rápida mirada para ver si ella la había visto pero no fue así, puso en marcha el auto y tuvo que dar toda una gran, pero gran vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de salida, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, tomándose todo un tiempo absurdo en girar el motorizado cuando aquella chica tranquilamente podía esperar en su facultad.

Al llegar y ya detrás de ella tocó una vez más la bocina y abrió la puerta del acompañante.

\- Sube! – dijo en lo que luz bajaba la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba – acaso estas sorda? Sube! No vez que la puerta se está mojando?! Al distinguirla la latina sonrió ligeramente.

\- Esas segura? si yo entro ahí, mojare el auto aún más que esta puerta.

Amity se enrojeció un poco de la ira, uno aquí tratando de hacer algo positivo y le salían con esas mamadas, tomo un respiro y secamente dijo.

\- Luz Noceda sube – al – auto – de – una – vez.

Tras eso aquella chica de piel canela no se lo pensó dos veces y entró rápidamente, la peliverde entonces puso el auto en marcha para girar nuevamente y poder ingresar una segunda vez, en la puerta el guardia la miro con curiosidad pero no pronunció nada haciendo aquella señal que le permitía poder avanzar, no dijeron palabra en todo ese pequeño recorrido y de reojo miro a luz en lo que estacionaba, realmente estaba empapada, grandes gotas caian de su cabello y frotaba sus brazos en un vano intento de proporcionarse calor.

\- Porque estabas ahí afuera recibiendo toda la lluvia como una tonta? – tras detenerse la peliverde encendió la calefacción inconscientemente.

\- Bueno… pensaba que si esperaba en la puerta podría verte y de ese modo entregarte las hojas… aunque bueno… también esperaba que tuvieras las mías.

\- Humm, tu plan tenía un montón de fallas en todo caso, está lloviendo, no me viste entrar incluso cuando toque bocina y mírate, estas chorreando.

\- Lo lamento – estornudó – el lado positivo es que pude proteger la mochila y tus hojas con esta bolsa.

Amity se sorprendió, no esperaba una disculpa, un Alfa normalmente solo habría explicado su situación algunos incluso ni siquiera hubiesen dado una mucho menos a un omega que no conocían, quizá solo estaba siendo amable porque ella tenía aquellos documentos importantes o quizá era una falsa amabilidad ya que estaba hablando con la presidenta del concejo y esto de cierta manera le daba autoridad, sea como sea no importaba.

\- Como sabias mi nombre por cierto? Preguntó Luz con cierta curiosidad.

\- Lo leí en tus documentos, de hecho pensaba ir a tu facultad a entregártelos personalmente, pero mira como hemos terminado.

Luz sonrió amablemente.

\- Ninguno de nuestros planes funcionó.

Amity levantó ambas cejas, tenía razón, la latina estiro su brazo cerca de ella.

\- Supongo que de todas maneras nunca es tarde para comenzar a hacer las cosas bien, soy Luz Noceda, un placer conocerte.

La peliverde miró por unos segundos a aquella Alfa la cual le había extendido amistosamemte la mano, vaya situación, anteriormente la había chocado, había confundido papeles, ahora estaba ahí ensuciando y mojando su auto, sonriéndole amablemente, si más suspiró, de todas formas no perdía nada.

\- Amity Blight – le devolvió el saludo – Un placer también.

“Está cálida” Pensó para si en lo que se soltaban, pensaba que aquella mano estaría sumamente fría pero era todo lo contrario, su temperatura era agradable al tacto, salió de sus pensamientos cuando un relámpago alumbró aquel oscuro cielo cargado de agua.

\- Mejor te devolveré esas hojas de una vez, no falta mucho para que sean las ocho.

Amity la detuvo antes de que quitara la bolsa.

\- Espera, estas mojada, si las sacas ahora tu esfuerzo de mantenerlas protegidas del agua será en vano, debes cambiarte de ropa antes que nada y secarte completamente, tienes ropa extra en tu casillero? – preguntó en lo que apagaba la calefacción y el vehículo.

\- Solo una campera y un par de tenis.

\- Entonces sígueme.

Amity protegió su mochila y abriendo su paraguas salió del auto, el viento era fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para arrebatarle aquel protector, sujetó la muñeca de Luz y corriendo se dirigieron hasta la enorme facultad de Ciencias Empresariales, La pelicastaña había estado ahí varias veces, le gustaba el diseño y la amplitud del lugar aunque claro, Tecnología era igual de amplia aunque cabría resaltar que la diferencia más grande entre ambas era la temperatura, mientras que la de Ciencias era cálida y acogedora, la de Tecno estaba más fría que un polo, era como estar en un gran congelador.

\- Por aquí – Amity se dirigió hasta la sección de los casilleros, no tenía ninguna obligación en ayudar a aquella chica pero tampoco podía dejarla así como estaba, era como ver a un perrito completamente empapado que suplicaba algo de calor, quien podría pasar de largo con algo así? Además como la presidenta debía dar un buen trato a todos los estudiantes, si bien en sus tareas no estaba el tener que brindarles ropa, si podía hacerlo entonces lo haría, esta era la primera vez que sucedía algo similar con un alfa.

Una vez abierto revisó lo que podía ofrecer, no era la gran cosa, siempre mantenía una muda de ropa por alguna ocasión de emergencia, uno nunca sabe si alguna vez se puede derramar alguna bebida ó como en estos casos terminar mojado por la lluvia, tras mirar rápidamente sacó del casillero un jean azul oscuro y una polera algo ancha de color plomo.

-Ponte eso – mencionó entregándole la ropa en lo que la llevaba al baño más cercano, al entrar la reviso de pies a cabeza – Creo que no tendrás problema, por lo visto somos de la misma talla, aunque como eres más alta, puede que el pantalón te quede corto.

Luz asintió y dejando su mochila junto a Amity se dirigió a uno de los baños, ya dentro procedió a cambiarse, un agradable olor se desprendía de las prendas, ya lo había sentido el día de ayer cuando se toparon, y en el auto cuando ingreso a él, pero ahora que sostenía aquella ropa en sus manos, el aroma era más fuerte, “Menta” pensó Luz en lo que agitaba su cabeza saliendo de ese pequeño trance, una vez con el cambio de ropa hecho aquello que había mencionado Amity era correcto, tenían casi el mismo cuerpo, aquella polera le quedaba bien, en cuanto al pantalón, bueno, se sentía algo ajustado por la cintura y las piernas pero eso era ligeramente notorio, lo que si se podía apreciar era que le quedaba corto.

\- No esta tan mal – juzgó la peliverde en lo que veía salir a Luz y le entregaba la bolsa que cubría aquella mochila para que colocara la ropa húmeda ahí.

\- Gracias – mencionó abriendo la puerta para permitir que Amity saliera primero – Aquí tienes.

Le entregó el folder correcto esa vez, la chica del pelo verde hizo lo mismo diciéndole que había colocado todo en orden y que solo debía aumentar las pocas hojas faltantes para que todo estuviera correcto.

\- Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas, no solo con lo de las hojas lo digo también por lo de ahora, ya sabes, por prestarme algo de vestir – se frotó el cuello suavemente.

\- Si bueno, tampoco podía dejarte en ese estado – guardó su folder y colocó la mochila al hombro – Debes darte prisa, son más de las ocho – comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Luz – Por suerte para ti los oficinas de administración son en esta facultad y en este piso, solo sigue derecho.

\- Gracias Amity.

La peliverde giro y solo asintió lentamente.

Luz, abrió su mochila y saco de ahí las hojas faltantes, no debió pasar mi tres minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había pedido su número de celular para poder contactarse con ella o algo similar, corrió un poco pensando que quizá la encontraría, pero ella ya no se encontraba por ninguna parte “realmente soy una tonta” pensó para sí y sin más siguió su camino.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

La clase había empezado, Amity estaba agradecida de que el docente había tomado más tiempo en llegar que lo habitual, ya había pasado anteriores materias con él, y una de las cosas que lo caracterizaba era lo impuntual que este solía ser, miro a su alrededor, no había mucha gente, sabía que se irían acoplando más en el transcurso de los días, era normal faltar la primera y segunda semana, dirigió la mirada a su derecha, junto a ella Boscha estaba algo más enojada de lo usual, al llegar la había saludado de la misma forma sarcástica como siempre solía hacer, pero de un momento a otro su expresión había cambiado, estaba ahí, recargada contra el espaldar de la silla, de todas formas no le interesaba, dirigió la mirada a la amplia ventana izquierda del curso, el cielo oscuro y la incesante lluvia todavía seguía presente y tal como ella había previsto la clase transcurrió de la forma más aburrida posible.

\- Eso sería todo por hoy – terminó diciendo su docente en lo que acomodaba sus libros en aquel viejo maletín – Alguna duda? – el típico silencio inundó la clase – Si no hay dudas, me retiro – Levantó su pequeña botella de agua y salió por la puerta.

La peliverde recogió sus cosas, guardó la laptop y las hojas de apuntes que ese día no habían servido de mucho, ya cuando estaba por levantarse para retirarse e ir a la siguiente clase una firme mano la sostuvo por la muñeca.

\- Quédate – la escuchó decir.

\- Pero que te pasa – dijo en lo que trataba de zafarse, no quería llamar la atención por lo que no hizo movimientos bruscos, aun así el agarre de Boscha se hizo un poco más fuerte haciendo que una ligera mueca de dolor se formara en el rostro de la peliverde.

\- Solo quédate – repitió.

Amity tomó asiento en lo que veía a todos salir para dejarlas solas, debieron pasar alrededor de 10 minutos para que la habitación quedara completamente vacía, la pelirosa se puso de pie y sin soltarla la acorraló en una esquina la cual quedaba algo escondida de la puerta por si alguien decidía ingresar sin aviso.

\- Qué diablos te pasa! – Amity la empujó para mantener una distancia segura, estaba acostumbrada a los dominios de territorio que solía mostrar la ojigris, pero esta vez era algo diferente.

\- Huelo a otro alfa – murmuró entre dientes – No es muy fuerte, pero viene de ti.

Esas palabras la sorprendieron, que olía otro Alfa?... sería posible que Boscha percibiera el aroma de aquella estudiante? Se cuestionó sin dejar de mirarla, eso era lo que la molestaba? inconscientemente levantó un poco el cuello de su polera y aspiró, tenía razón, era un olor muy pequeño una fragancia casi imperceptible pero estaba ahí, un agradable olor a café destilado.

\- Y que si tengo un aroma diferente? – Desafió a la pelirosa - Apenas y es imperceptible, no eres la única Alfa con la que mantengo una relación cercana, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, lidio con un montón de personas, deberías saberlo.

\- No me desafíes – se acercó nuevamente sujetándola fuertemente.

\- Entonces mantén tu compostura – levantó la voz zafándose de ese agarre.

La ojigris la miró por unos momentos, en parte tenía razón, había perdido un poco la cabeza por un aroma que apenas y podía sentirse, cogió su mochila y salió de aquel curso sin decir palabra dejando a Amity algo confundida y sobresaltada en lo que se frotaba la muñeca, Boscha era fuerte, muy fuerte, y estaba más que segura que apenas y había aplicado algo de presión sobre ella.

“Café” pensó en lo que salía del curso para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

\- Uuuuh, asi que te prestó ropa – una juguetona voz se hacía presente mientras picaba su hombro con un bolígrafo con el fin de molestarla.

\- Si, y deja de picarme con eso.

\- Eso explica la mezcla de olores – decía Willow sentándose junto a ellos mientras abría una bolsa de papas fritas y la compartía con sus amigos.

El comedor de la Universidad era bastante amplio, un lugar bastante concurrido y lleno de vida, caracterizado por la gran cantidad de dispensadores de comida que tenían productos para todos los gustos, los estudiantes solían reunirse allí no solo para almorzar sino también para terminar algunos trabajos, hacer vida social, planear alguna cosa, etc.

\- Me gustaría entender eso – dijo Guz dando una gran mordida a su hamburguesa – Los Betas no emitimos olor alguno y por ende no podemos sentir el de los demás.

Willow y Luz intercambiaron miradas.

\- Bueno, es similar a usar un perfume – explicó la de lentes – Sólo que es un perfume que varía de persona a persona, dependiendo si eres un Alfa o un Omega el aroma será diferente.

\- Y a que huele luz ahora? – cuestionó él.

\- Tiene un ligero olor a menta pero más predominante es su aroma natural que es el café, debo admitir Luz que me sorprendió un poco cuando nos encontramos, no muchos omegas emiten ese aroma sabes? El aroma de la menta es muy raro ya que generalmente estas suelen ser fragancias dulces y suaves, aún así no te hagas la errónea idea de que todo el tiempo uno va esparciendo su aroma o feromonas a donde vaya Guz - miró a su amigo - Hay que ser muy quisquilloso para notarlo cuando uno no está en temporada de celo.

\- Pero Willow como notaste que tenía un aroma diferente si no eres quisquillosa y ella no está en etapa de celo?... No estás cierto? - Cuestionó por segunda vez dando otro mordizco a la hamburguesa en lo que Luz negaba. 

\- Eso es fácil de responder, desde que tengo memoria me he visto rodeada de plantas, debido a eso he creado una ligera habilidad para distinguir las fragancias sin esfuerzo, supongo que eso es algo que adquieres con los años al vivir rodeada de diversidad de flores, árboles frutales y así.

\- Es como Willow dice – Esta vez hablo la Latina - Hay que ser muy quisquilloso o estar muy pendiente de alguien cuando notas un cambio de aroma, en clases nadie mencionó algo similar conmigo, solo lo saben ustedes.

Continuaron conversando hasta que la hora del almuerzo termino, Luz realmente apreciaba el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos, eran algo así como el trio perfecto, llegaron a conocerse en primer semestre y desde ahí su amistad comenzó a crecer más y más, curiosamente ni uno compartía la misma carrera pero si compartían varias materias por lo que solían permanecer juntos la mayoría del tiempo.

\- Debo irme – Luz se puso en pie tomando el último sorbo de soda que quedaba - Si llego tarde el docente volverá a hacer del semestre un infierno conmigo.

\- Sí, hahaha te odia – rió Willow – Quien no lo haría si te duermes en clases.

\- Y eso que me disculpe por una semana – suspiró – Bueno, que no se diga que no lo intente.

\- Suerte – dijo Guz en lo que la veía correr.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse en pequeños grupos cada uno para dirigirse a su respectiva facultad y curso por lo que en la salida a esa especifica hora solía llenarse de gente, como tenía prisa Luz se hizo camino como pudo evitando golpear o empujar a alguien bruscamente, fue entonces cuando sintió un fuerte hombro chocar contra ella, o sería ella la que choco? Nunca lo sabría, lo único que tenía en mente ahora mismo era llegar hasta su facultad y cuando logró hacerse camino continúo corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Boscha buscó con la mirada a su alrededor pero no divisó a nadie relevante, su hombro le dolía un poco pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora, lo había percibido, estaba segura que lo había sentido, un olor que solo ella reconocía, ese aroma que solo a ella le pertenecía, pero quién, quién en toda esa cantidad de insignificantes y patéticas personas lo tenía, buscó una vez más, pero nada, el olor había desaparecido.

\- Maldita sea – fue lo único que atino a decir antes de regresar a su camino.


	4. Clubes

“Aburrido” era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Amity en ese momento, llevo la mirada a un gran estante situado en la parte derecha de aquel cuarto en busca de alguna distracción momentanea para poder hacer pasar el tiempo un poco más rápido ya que todo se sentía como una eternidad en ese instante, oh no, no la malinterpreten, no es que no prestara atención a lo que la rodeaba o el asunto que se discutía en aquel instante, simplemente todo lo que se hablaba en aquella reunión eran temas más que conocidos para ella. Mientras su mente veía la forma de encontrar algo con que entretenerse cayó en cuenta de que nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo grande que llegaba a ser la sala del consejo estudiantil, una gran mesa en la que al frente se encontraban dos sillas las cuales representaban la presidencia y alrededor los asientos designados para cada miembro con su respectiva función.

\- Ese sería el informe de la semana presidenta Boscha – una no muy gruesa pero molesta voz terminaba su discurso mientras una ligera sonrisa de superioridad se pintaba en sus labios.

La pelirosa solo asintió en lo que se acomodaba con desgana en la silla sin prestarle mucha atención, habían pasado unas semanas desde aquel ligero incidente con el aroma suscitado en clase, la dinámica entre ambas no cambió para nada en ese tiempo y fue algo que al final dejaron atrás o al menos eso era lo que pensaba la peliverde, sabía que la actitud de Boscha no cambiaría y que seguiría siendo la misma persona que llevaba conociendo desde niña así que para qué darle vueltas a un problema que para empezar no entiende ni porque se dio.

\- También debes dirigirte a Amity – una pesada mano golpeó la mesa sin mucha fuerza pero mostrando algo de enojo - Al igual que Boscha sigue siendo la presidenta.

La peliverde miro a Skara ponerse de pie.

\- Si conoces el protocolo sabrás que todo informe al finalizarse debe ser dirigido a la máxima autoridad del consejo, y como ahora tenemos dos autoridades principales tu informe debe ir dirigido a ambas.

\- Como te atreves a dirigirte a mi sucio Beta – exclamó con un claro tono de superioridad olvidando por completo donde se encontraba.

Un silencio inundo la habitación por pocos segundos ante tal comentario, antes de que Skara junto a los demás miembros pudieran reaccionar otro golpe pero esta vez con más fuerza se hizo presente, todos giraron su cuello para fijar la mirada en la peliverde que se ponía en pie y caminaba tranquilamente hacia el Alfa que había comenzado todo.

\- Escucha Mattholomule – decía ella mientras veía su nombre anotado en el informe que el había redactado hojeando vagamente – Sé que eres nuevo aquí y creo que no entiendes como van las cosas pero déjame explicarte, mientras tú seas un miembro de este consejo y estés bajo mi cargo, TÚ te dirigirás a mi persona como Presidenta, aquí nadie es superior por ser de un género diferente, por lo que quiero que escuches esto ya que solo lo diré una vez.

Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió la cien del ahora silencioso Alfa en lo que Boscha reía ligeramente disfrutando el espectáculo.

\- Si vuelves a mostrar un ligero acto de racismo no solo me encargaré de expulsarte del consejo, me encargaré de expulsarte de la Universidad si eso lo amerita, te quedo claro?

Rápidamente dio un vistazo para ver si quizá alguien sacaría la cara por él, pero se topó con la mayoría de miradas acusadoras y como extra los pocos alfas que apoyaban a Boscha simplemente ignoraban su situación, no podían ir en contra de la presidenta ya que estaba en toda la razón y aunque en cierto aspecto era algo irritante que sea Amity quien lo corrigiera y no la otra alfa estaban seguros que no meterían sus manos al fuego por el estúpido comportamiento que un nuevo ingresado hubiese iniciado.

\- Lo repetiré, quedó claro?

Matt tuvo que tragarse todo el orgullo y la vergüenza que en ese momento lo recorría entero.

\- Sí presidenta – fue lo último que mencionó antes de tomar asiento y no pronunciar palabra en lo que quedaba de reunión.

Amity miro a Skara y asintió levemente dándole a entender que ya todo estaba solucionado, suspiró suavemente y froto su frente con los dedos en lo que terminaba de leer el informe.

\- Amelia – mencionó haciendo que la chica brincara un poco de su asiento, aún estaba algo distraída por lo que había sucedido – Según este informe tenemos 4 clubes que piden más fondos para realizar sus actividades, como encargada de finanzas crees que es posible aumentarles algo más de lo que ya está preestablecido?

\- Hice unos pequeños cálculos y sí, creo que es posible aumentar sus fondos, sin embargo es necesario que se verifique personalmente el material que los clubes requieran para así justificar por qué se les está dando un poco mas que al resto y de ese modo evitar algún problema.

\- Bueno, al menos si es posible, hay algún otro tema que se deba discutir? Preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta, miró a Boscha la cual hacia un señal con la mano diciendo claramente “continua tu”.

\- Si no hay otro tema que se deba debatir entonces demos por terminada la reunión, por cierto Amelia deja la lista de los 4 clubes que piden el aumento sobre la mesa antes de que te retires por favor, ella asintió.

Una vez que la sala quedo completamente vacía la peliverde recogió la lista y dio un rápido vistazo, miro a Boscha que ahora se acercaba a ella tranquilamente. -

Realmente no le temes a nada eh? – Sujeto su barbilla – Enfrentarte a un Alfa sin miedo y asiéndolo callar, fue una agradable vista.

\- Pues a mí no me gusto verte sin hacer nada – retiró su mano de su rostro.

Boscha sonrió y dio un paso atrás.

\- Como sea, diviértete revisando esos clubes excepto el de rugby, ya que es mi club yo me encargaré de él.

\- Me dejaras los tres restantes? Eso no es justo!

\- Linda, así es la vida y además es temprano, de seguro terminaras rápido – la pelirosa se dirigió a la puerta – Oh si, lo olvidaba, no tientes tu suerte con los Alfas Amity, estoy más que segura que eres consciente de lo malos que muchos pueden llegar a ser, ahora había gente que miraba lo sucedido, pero dime, que hubiese pasado si solo estaban ustedes dos?

Y con eso dicho salió de ahí.

Las palabras de Boscha perforaron su cabeza con ese comentario, tenía razón, tenía toda la maldita razón, si solo hubiesen estado ellos dos estaba más que segura que nada bueno hubiese sucedido, por más que le doliera admitirlo ella estaba en completa desventaja si las cosas escalaban a mayores, físicamente ella no tenía oportunidad y lo odiaba, odiaba eso con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Para despejar su mente leyó la pequeña hoja que Amelia le había dejado, el club de rugby estaba descartado ya que la pelirosa se encargaría de ello “por lo menos no la veré”, trató de sacar algo positivo en no recibir su ayuda, dejando eso de lado debía enfocarse en los tres restantes por lo que debía ir al club de baseball, robótica y atletismo.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto recogió sus pertenencias, dió un último vistazo a su alrededor procurando dejar todo en orden y al comprobar que todo estaba bien cerró aquella gran puerta con llave, lo mejor era comenzar de una vez.

“Así que aquí es” pensó en lo que veía por primera la amplia cancha de juego, el club de baseball era conocido por haber brindado varios premios en el pasado, si bien ahora no era un club muy popular como en sus tiempos de oro, podría decirse que aún tenía una buena cantidad de miembros activos, realizó la verificación del material que el club necesitaba y por lo que habían pedido un aumento en sus fondos, resultaba que los bates solían romperse con mucha regularidad, tampoco contaban con los guantes y bolas necesarias sin mencionar la falta de cascos y un buen equipo de cátcher que en la actualidad estaban más que gastados.

La segunda parada fue el club de atletismo el cual realizaba sus actividades en el gran coliseo, al entrar claramente sintió el fuerte aroma de varios Alfas, era como entrar en territorio enemigo, es bien sabido que los deportes de alto rendimiento físico estaban en su mayoría ocupados por el primer género cosa que tenía mucho sentido, requería por sobre todo bastante fuerza y los Alfas estaban más que bendecidos con aquello, a modo de curiosear la peliverde miraba con cierto asombro las actividades que ahí se realizaban, nunca había visto tan de cerca realizar a alguien un salto largo, era realmente sorprendente la distancia que se podía alcanzar con un poco de impulso, también observó detenidamente lo rápido que podía correr una persona para medir su velocidad y si no se estaba conforme con el resultado volver a intentarlo de nuevo.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a uno de los entrenadores para revisar el material que necesitaba el club y así acceder a subirle los fondos, tal como había pasado con el anterior club muchos de los equipos de entrenamiento estaban gastados y necesitaban reemplazarse.

\- Amity? - Una voz hizo que girara mirando esos ya conocidos ojos cafés claros.

\- Oh, Luz – Mencionó con algo de asombro, jamás creería que se la toparía ahí.

\- No pensé que te encontraría por aquí – Dijo la Latina haciendo que la peliverde riera un poco.

\- Créeme, estaba pensando justo en lo mismo.

Amity dio un rápido vistazo a la figura que tenía en frente, la chica de piel canela se encontraba vistiendo un short deportivo el cual resaltaba unas tonificadas piernas y encima traía un crop top que no solo marcaba los fuertes brazos que una atleta debería tener sino que al mismo tiempo mostraba un abdomen plano y marcado, sacudió un poco la cabeza para regresar la mirada a aquellos cálidos ojos cafés que no dejaban de mirarla, habían pasado unas semanas desde su último encuentro en cierto aspecto era refrescante volver a verla.

\- Luz! Te falta un salto más! – una voz hizo que la ojicafé diera un ligero salto de sorpresa.

\- Ya voy - respondió en lo que dirigía una vez más la mirada a aquella chica de ojos ámbar claro que para Luz se asemejaba muchísimo a un dorado intenso - Amm, estas muy ocupada ahora mismo? – preguntó tímidamente .

\- Bueno, no realmente, acabo de terminar algunos asuntos que tenía pendiente con este club, de hecho estaba por dirigirme al club de robótica ya que hay unas pequeñas cosas que debo resolver.

\- A robótica? – Los ojos de Luz brillaron un poco al oír eso - Estupendo!, eso esta en mi facultad y debo ir ahí en cuanto termine con este último salto… podrías… Por favor esperarme solo unos minutos para que vayamos juntas? No demoraré lo prometo.

Amity la miro con un poco de curiosidad pero al final terminó accediendo a la petición, no solamente porque se lo había pedido de una forma muy amable sino por el hecho de que quería descansar un poco, observo a la latina realizar un par de estiramientos y también hacer un ligero trote para volver a calentar sus músculos, fue entonces que de un momento a otro la vio sujetar una gran pértiga en lo que tomaba una respetable distancia entre ella, un colchón y una alta barra transversal, “salto con garrocha” pensó inmediatamente.

\- Altura – pidió Luz en lo que sujetaba la pértiga tomando posición.

\- 4 metros con 70 – respondió.

La peliverde claramente notó como aquel rostro tranquilo adquiría un tono más serio y entonces la vio correr, solo fueron unos segundos, pero en ese corto tiempo pudo apreciar con asombro la fuerza que se requería para poder elevarse a una altitud tan considerable, poder pasar sobre la barra transversal sin rozarla y caer tranquilamente.

Luz la miro con una gran sonrisa habiendo retomado su habitual carácter levantando su brazo derecho en señal de victoria, Amity aplaudió suavemente dándole a entender que fue asombroso y vaya que lo fue, Luz se acercó trotando lentamente hasta donde ella estaba, la peliverde sintió entonces ese aroma a café que desprendía la latina inconscientemente, aquel agradable olor se había intensificado un poco más debido al ligero sudor que envolvía sus brazos y cuello sin contar esas pequeñas gotitas en la frente, ciertamente era un aroma agradable y relajante.

\- Sinceramente fue sorprendente – mencionó la presidenta en lo que se ponía de pie.

\- Gracias – Luz ofreció su mano ayudándola a incorporarse completamente – Entonces nos vamos? - Amity la miró algo confundida.

\- No vas a cambiarte? – cuestionó.

\- Lo haría, pero mi ropa esta en tecnología, pensaba cambiarme allá.

\- De ser así, entonces vamos.

En el camino no dijeron palabra alguna, de cierta manera aun no se conocían lo suficiente como para poder conversar tranquilamente, pero tampoco podía decirse que eran completas extrañas, así que de cierta manera un silencio algo largo y duradero se hizo presente, aún así claramente se percibía que no era el típico silencio incomodo, para nada, no era ese en el que te topas con las personas en un ascensor y te quedas contando los segundos para salir de ahi, a Amity aquello le parecía más raro aun, no existía ningún tipo de incomodidad en ese momento, por el contrario, se sentía tranquila de alguna manera, relajada, no había ningún tipo de superioridad o algo similar, esa clara barrera entre géneros que separaba Alfas de Omegas no se sentía en absoluto.

\- Podría invitarte una gaseosa? – cortó el silencio Luz en lo que miraba a Amity.

\- Hum?

\- Bueno.. – llevó su mano al cuello – Francamente creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecer el hecho de que me esperaras y por todo lo que pasó antes, además mira – señaló el cielo y llevo el cuello hacia atrás cubriendo sus ojos del sol en lo que observaba ese infinito azul que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba su vista– Está completamente despejado y hace mucho calor, que dices.

Amity imitó aquel movimiento llevando la mirada al cielo, realmente era un día bastante caluroso, podía sentir como una fina gota de sudor recorría la parte posterior de su cuello, ella casi nunca sudaba y cuando lo hacía era por dos motivos, ejercicio o mucho calor, miro a la pelicafé de reojo la cual esperaba una respuesta, tras no pensarlo mucho llegó a la conclusión de que le vendría bien hidratarse un poco por lo que aceptó aquella invitación.

\- Esta bien, vamos por unas bebidas y luego directo a tu Facultad.

Una vez mas Luz asintió y sonrió amablemente.

Al llegar al comedor la latina se dirigió rápidamente a una de las máquinas expendedoras en lo que la peliverde tomaba asiento en una de las muchas mesas vacías que allí había, miro su reloj el cual marcaba las tres y media de la tarde, Amity no solía pasar mucho por aquel lugar debido a que su edificio tenía su propia cafetería por lo que de ahí podía comprar todo lo que ella necesitase.

\- Lamento la demora – dijo Luz en lo que ponía una lata de Pepsi frente a la peliverde y una caja de jugo de naranja – No estaba segura si querías algo con gas o quizá preferirías una bebida más natural, elige la que más te guste.

La peliverde rio suavemente ante eso, honestamente no tenía preferencia sobre ni una, le gustaban ambas opciones por igual, quizá debió comentarle acerca de ello antes de que se animara a comprar alguna de ellas, aun así y a pesar de todo aquella chica había corrido con la molestia de llevar dos alternativas para su elección.

\- A ti cual te gustaría? – pregunto Blight con un poco de curiosidad.

\- Me gustan ambas – respondió tranquilamente.

\- Si, esperaba que lo dijeras, cambiaré mi pregunta te parece? , que sueles tomar después de tu entrenamiento aparte de agua?

Luz comprendió inmediatamente a donde quería llegar con eso, ahora ella era la que debía elegir que tomar y no al revés.

\- Oh no, tú debes elegir la que a ti te guste – la latina puso sus manos en frente haciendo una señal de negación.

\- Al igual que tú me gustan ambas, pero para estar en igualdad de condiciones y ya que te tomaste la molestia de pagar, quisiera saber cuál prefieres tomar después de entrenar.

La pelicafé la miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar y sonreír, estaba más que segura que de una u otra forma Amity al final terminaría sacandole información.

\- Esta bien tu ganas, suelo tomar más a menudo el jugo de naranja al terminar de hacer mi rutina ejercicios en el club, peeeero también quiero que sepas que me gusta mucho la Pepsi.

\- Entonces ya está decidido, un jugo de naranja para ti – terminó diciendo entregándole la bebida.

Conversaron un poco más sobre temas triviales antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a Tecnología, no podía explicarlo bien, pero esta vez fue Luz quien percibió que de una forma u otra se sentía bastante cómoda junto a aquella persona, no era algo fácil de explicar, pero lo percibía claramente, como si su instinto se lo dijera.

Al entrar ya en el edificio una ligero escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la peliverde sacándola de sus pensamientos, era curioso, de un momento a otro el clima había cambiado.

\- Pero qué demonios – susurró a lo que Luz rio.

-Primera vez en Tecnología?

Amity la miró y luego rascó cabeza suavemente, pensó bien antes de responder, había entrado a aquella facultad alguna vez?, no, quizá nunca lo hizo.

\- Si, sin duda es la primera vez.

\- Entonces bienvenida a la Facultad más fría de toda la Universidad - la latina extendió sus brazos - No, sabes que? Quizá la facultad más fría de la ciudad en si… porque no decir del mundo.

\- Hahaha que exagerada - sonrió ante esa ocurrencia.

\- Puede que sí – Levantó una ceja – O puede que no, no tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas.

Por segunda vez una risa salió de sus labios.

\- Está bien, está bien, no lo discutiré, pero a todo esto – Giró la cabeza de derecha a izquierda - Donde está el club de robótica?

\- Ven conmigo.

.

.

.

.

\- Aaaaaahhhhhh.

Un joven muchacho llevaba las manos a la cabeza con notable frustración.

\- No compila? – una juguetona voz preguntaba mientras soldaba unos pequeños componentes en una placa sin perder la concentración.

\- Como te diste cuenta? – preguntó él casi riendo – Será porque lleve las manos a la cabeza y casi me arranco el cabello?

\- Nah, fue más por el desesperado grito de tu voz.

Una carcajada inundó la habitación. 

\- No lo entiendo Willow, no sé qué hice mal, debería ser perfecto, perfecto te digo! – sujetó su laptop sacudiéndola sin mucha fuerza.

\- Quizá se te fue un punto y coma en alguna parte, o puede que el problema este en alguna de las librerías, lo revisaremos cuando termine de soldar esta diminuta cosa.

El club de robótica se caracterizaba por ser el más popular de la facultad de ingeniería, tenía una considerable cantidad de miembros y también era muy apreciado por representar a la universidad cuando algún concurso se presentaba, aunque la mayoría de las veces aquella amplia habitación se encontraba vacía debido a que los estudiantes preferían hacer los códigos en sus casas y solo recurrir a las instalaciones del club cuando se presentaba una duda o si necesitaban soldar algún componente.

\- Yyyyy te falta mucho? – pregunto Gus acercándose a Willow con la intensión de curiosear.

\- Solo un poco, casi nad… - se detuvo y levantó la vista.

\- Que sucede.

\- Luz está a unos pocos metros.

\- Adivinaré, es eso del aroma?

\- Ya rugiste - asintió Willow - Pero nuestra amiga no viene sola.

Al terminar de decir eso dos figuras entraron por aquella no tan grande puerta de vidrio, Amity realmente estaba sorprendida por la elegancia de todo el edificio en si, su arquitectura era muy diferente a los demas, de todas las facultades sin duda tecnología tenia algo que apreciar, por fuera el edificio en si tenía una forma curva cubierta de vidrio, por dentro el piso era de cerámica blanca para nada resbaladiza, una gran escalera en espiral se alzaba hasta los demás pisos, por dentro al igual que la facultad de Ciencias Empresariales tenía una cafetería y varios cursos se habrían paso en un pasillo bastante iluminado, Luz le había explicado que en la planta baja se encontraban 5 laboratorios, el club de robótica junto a la sala de investigación y que las escaleras llevaban a los cursos que también poseían mas laboratorios practicos sin contar que tenían varias salas de computación.

\- Hola chicos – saludó animadamente Luz sin separarse de la peliverde.

Guz y Willow le devolvieron el saludo junto a otros estudiantes que se encontraban ahí, Amity se sintió un poco rara al verse rodeada de estudiantes que nunca había visto y que la miraban con algo de curiosidad pero se relajó cuando noto que a los pocos segundos todos regresaban a sus actividades.

\- La presidenta quiere hablar contigo Willow – Dijo luz dando un pequeño paso para atrás abriendo camino a la peliverde.

\- Soy Amity Blight, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, un placer– Se presentó formalmente extendiendo su mano.

\- Willow Park - devolvió el saludo cortésmente – Soy la presidenta del club de robótica.

Amity se sorprendió al oír eso, una Omega dirigía uno de los clubes más importantes de tecnología?, pudo notarlo claramente al sentir ese agradable aroma a rosas que aquella chica frente a si ligeramente desprendía, nunca había estado en contacto con los presidentes de los demás clubes aparte de Boscha, para Amity Willow era una novedad, era una chica algo rellenita pero simpática con unos penetrantes ojos verdes que se escondían tras unos lentes la cual poseía un cabello semi rizado color turquesa, y al escucharla decir que era la presidenta fue una muy, muy grata sorpresa.

\- Ahora que lo pienso - la peliverde llevo una mano a su mentón - Recuerdo haberte visto en la entrega de reconocimientos que brinda la universidad al haber ganado el concurso de innovaciones el año pasado. 

\- Si, pero no lo hice sola, fuimos varios los involucrados en ese proyecto y el reconocimiento fue para todos... aunque insistieron en que debía ser yo la que recibiera aquel trofeo – sonrió alegremente – De todas maneras señorita Blight a que se debe su visita.

\- Es cierto, lo estaba olvidando, verás recibí el informe de que su club requiere mas fondos, vine a comprobar si eso era realmente necesario, de ser así el consejo estará mas que dispuesto en aumentar lo que necesiten. 

\- Estupendo! – los ojos de Willow brillaron intensamente – con gusto te diré porque lo pedimos, por cierto el es Gus Porter el vicepresidente, estoy mas que segura que tiene también mucho que aportar.

Amity lo saludo amigablemente y comenzaron a hablar de todos los requerimientos que consideraban necesarios, Luz aprovechó aquello para poder ir al baño y cambiarse de ropa cosa que Amity notó cuando dejo de percibir su aroma por unos minutos pero no paso mucho hasta que la latina regresara a donde ellos estaban.

\- Gracias por compartir todo eso – decía Amity tomando nota de aquello mas importante – Haré llegar los fondos que necesitan.

\- Enserio? – un Gus mas que sorprendido y emocionado pregunto alegremente.

\- Enserio – respondió ella - Hablaré con la encargada de finanzas.

\- Yei.

La peliverde dirigió la mirada a Luz la cual permanecía en silencio sin querer interrumpir.

\- Tu también eres parte de robótica? – preguntó por curiosidad mirándola tranquilamente. 

\- Bueno... algo así supongo, soy más el apoyo moral.

Gus y Willow rieron al mismo tiempo.

\- No seas tan modesta – exclamó la peli turquesa – Puede que no lo parezca pero Luz es muy inteligente.

\- No me digas – sonrió ligeramente Amity mirándola.

\- Si, ganó una beca deportiva y al mismo tiempo ganó una beca por estudios, pero debido a que la primera tiene más beneficios decidió ingresar a la Universidad por esa – esta vez fue Gus.

Luz simplemente apoyo su cara contra la mesa y se cubrió con las manos, tenía el mal hábito de avergonzarse ligeramente cuando hablaban de ella, a la peliverde aquello le pareció algo tierno pero inmediatamente giro el rostro al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Continuaron hablando por un par de minutos más hasta que Amity mirando la hora notó que el tiempo había pasado increíblemente rápido, la conversación fue tan amena que simplemente olvidó todo lo demás, ahora mismo debía ir a casa y poner toda la documentación de los clubes en orden.

\- ya es hora de irme chicos – Fue luz quien habló en lo que se ponía en pié y llevaba la mochila al hombro.

La peliverde se sorprendió “se me adelantó” fue lo único que pensó en lo que ella también se ponía en pié .

\- Si, tambien debo retirarme – ahora fue Amity – Gracias por la información y por conocerlos.

\- No, gracias a ti por venir hasta aquí – Willow extendió esta vez su mano para despedirse – Eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

\- Lo tendré presente – se despidió de ella con un apretón al igual que con Gus.

\- Adiós chicos – Hablo la latina en lo que salía después de Amity.

Ya sin las chicas presentes regresaron a sus actividades nuevamente. 

\- La presidenta parece una persona muy amable – dijo Gus llevando la vista a su laptop.

\- Sabes querido Gus, pienso igual – Terminó diciendo Willow regresando a soldar aquel pequeño componente.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado ya en el estacionamiento una ligera conversación podía oírse. 

\- Quería entregarte la ropa que me prestaste – dijo Luz en lo que acompañaba a Amity hasta su vehículo – Pero cuando fui a buscarla a mi casillero recordé que aún estaba en casa.

La peliverde había olvidado por completo aquello, dirigió la mirada a luz y pudo ver en sus ojos una sincera disculpa.

\- Descuida, puedes entregármela en otra ocasión, no hay prisa.

\- Ten por seguro que lo hare.

\- Por cierto no era necesario que me acompañaras hasta aquí Luz – hablaba Amity en lo que sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo – Pero muchas gracias por eso .

\- Oh, No fue nada, además mi bicicleta no está muy lejos de aquí.

\- Bicicleta? – cuestionó La presidenta algo sorprendida.

La universidad no estaba muy cerca de la ciudad que digamos y si bien había estudiantes que llegaban hasta ahí en esa modalidad la verdad sólo era un número muy reducido de personas.

\- Si, es un buen ejercicio para las piernas – respondió con una sonrisa dándose unas ligeras palmaditas ahí – Pero tampoco es algo que realice todos los días hahaha, solo de vez en cuando.

\- Ya veo - asintió en lo que recordaba rápidamente su figura en el club de atletismo - Sabes, hoy fue un día muy agradable Luz Noceda – dijo sinceramente en lo que abría su auto y colocaba su mochila en la parte posterior.

\- Si, lo fue - respondió - por cierto antes de que te vayas… amm, podría saber tu número de celular? Me gustaría poder mantenerme en contacto contigo, o quizá bueno… saber cuál es tu perfil en penstagram para poder conversar por ahí.

Amity no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para aceptar aquella petición, no lo entendía muy bien, pero simplemente era agradable poder conversar con ella así que termino dándole su número de celular y también su nombre de perfil de aquella red social, algo en su interior, no sabía que exactamente, le decía que sea chica de cierta manera era especial, era una Alfa y estaba muy consciente de ello, aún así dejando de lado el género simplemente quería saber mas sobre su persona, porque? Cuál era el motivo de aquella curiosidad? Aun no encontraba respuesta a eso, era su instinto? Sacudió su cabeza con sólo pensarlo. 

\- Hasta otro día Luz - se despidió. 

\- Hasta otro día Amity – mencionó acercándose a ella dándole inconscientemente un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

En acto reflejo Amity llevó una de sus manos a su rostro haciendo caer en cuenta a la latina de lo que había hecho.

\- Lo… lo lamento muchísimo, no quise… de dónde vengo es algo normal despedirse o saludar con un beso, yo…

\- Descuida – una sonrojada Amity aparto la mirada – solo… me tomo por sorpresa, no te preocupes.

Se despidió una vez más y subió rápidamente a su auto poniéndose en marcha, Luz por su parte se subió a su bicicleta y sin poder esconder una honesta sonrisa también salió de ahí con una notable felicidad en su sonrojado rostro.


	5. Encuentro

Un no muy fuerte sonido de mensaje se hizo presente en un pequeño cuarto de un no muy pequeño departamento en una gran ciudad que aparentemente nunca dormía.

\- [Buenos días!] – leyó aquel pequeño texto el cual venía acompañado de un emoticón que aparentemente mostraba una ciudad amaneciendo.

\- [Buen día] – respondió dejando el celular de lado, a diferencia de aquella chica ella se consideraba una persona más de letras y menos emoticones.

“De dónde sacará tanta energía” pensó en lo que colocaba un poco de pasta dental en su cepillo y procedía a lavarse los dientes con una notable pereza, habían pasado un par de días desde que ella y Luz intercambiaron números al mismo tiempo que sus redes sociales y de cierta manera habían comenzado a entablar una conversación por mensajes de forma regular, como habían llegado a tal situación? Se preguntó en algún momento, bueno, podría decirse que tampoco fue cosa de un instante, a un inicio la peliverde no estaba muy segura sobre si quería seguir manteniendo contacto con aquella Alfa, no tenía asuntos que la ataran a tener algún tipo de relación con ella por lo que de cierta forma respondía de manera cortante a cualquier pregunta que la latina le hiciera, sin embargo comenzó a soltarse un poco más al notar que aquella chica tan alegre simplemente le seguía respondiendo con esa típica amabilidad y sencillez tan características de su persona, quizá no era muy buena tomando las indirectas por más obvias que están fueran, meditó un poco en lo que se lavaba el rostro y salía del baño.

Se acercó a la ventana de aquella amplia habitación fijando la vista al cielo percatándose de lo despejado que este se encontraba, “sin duda hoy hará un clima excelente” pensó en lo que se dirigía a su armario buscando algo cómodo que ponerse, sacó un jean plomo y una holgada polera blanca la cual tenía un divertido y pequeño diseño en la parte posterior que ponía “soy un alien”, se puso también sus vans slip ya que traía mucha pereza de usar algo con cordones, cogió también sus gafas de sol colocándolas sobre la cabeza para no olvidarlos al salir, se miró en el espejo corrigiendo algún pequeño imperfecto y sin perder más tiempo se preparó el desayuno, ojo, no solo para ella sino también para su fiel gordo bigotes el cual reclamaba algo de atención para variar, una vez consentido su felino amigo decidió optar por preparase algo sencillo “cereal y leche”, era rápido, era fácil de hacer y era sabroso.

Un pequeño sonido de mensaje hizo que de momento dejara su desayuno de lado en lo que sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

\- [Hoy estaré en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo, si es que pasas por ahí me avisas si? ]

Amity lo meditó por unos segundos, el comedor no era un sitio que frecuentara usualmente así que no había muchas probabilidades que se apareciera por ahí, pero tampoco era una certeza que no lo hiciera.

\- [Te avisaré] – fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder, de cierta manera con aquello no afirmaba ni negaba nada.

Ya en la Universidad la peliverde se dirigió a sus clases como era costumbre, aquel día no tenía muchas materias y las clases en sí no eran pesadas o aburridas, otro punto a favor era que no se topaba con Boscha para nada, se sentía bastante bien de cierta manera, era un pequeño momento de tranquilidad que apreciaba bastante, una tranquilidad que no le duro mucho tristemente ya que de un momento a otro en lo que veía su celular distraídamente un grito claramente fuerte se hizo presente tras ella haciendo que rápidamente apartara la mirada del dispositivo.

\- Fíjate por donde vas estúpido Omega – una gruesa voz retumbó aquel lugar, tras eso se podía apreciar a un hombre mucho más grande acercarse a otro de media altura.

\- Lo lamento – se excusó – No era mi intención fue un accid-

\- Podría enseñarte una lección ahora mismo– lo sujetó fuertemente por el cuello de la camiseta.

\- La violencia no está permitida en esta universidad – intervino rápidamente la peliverde acercándose a ambas figuras, aquel Alfa era grande, bastante imponente de hecho, pero no dejaría que eso la intimidara.

-Presidenta – mencionó el más alto en lo que soltaba al Omega y la veía, antes que nada hay que tener en cuenta dos cosas, que la diferencia de géneros es importante pero la diferencia de estatus lo es aún más y ese Alfa era bastante consciente de ello.

\- Él se disculpó contigo, que pensabas hacer? – cuestionó ella.

\- Nada – respondió secamente – Solo era una advertencia – apartó la mirada, no podía mostrar supremacía de genero ni nada similar por más que quisiera, o al menos no con ella, sabía que podía ser expulsado de hacerlo frente a alguien del consejo y tampoco quería tener problemas con una de las hijas de una familia por demás conocida y poderosa.

\- Bueno, ahora tu también estas advertido – suspiró Amity.

El Alfa solo bufó, luego asintió sintiéndose de cierta manera aliviado de que nada haya pasado a mayores, odiaba que una Omega le dijera que hacer, ese instinto de superioridad era realmente fuerte, pero muy en el fondo en cierto aspecto era consiente que había reaccionado de más con aquel chico.

La ojiambar dirigió la mirada al Omega que permanecía en silencio observándola con notoria sorpresa, se acercó a él asegurándose de que estuviera bien, luego hizo una señal con la cabeza diciendo que podía retirarse cosa que el hizo no sin antes soltar un “gracias” casi audible.

\- Sin duda eres sorprendente – una alegre voz se dirigió a Amity

\- Hola Skara – saludó – No te había visto por aquí.

\- Eso es porque acabo de llegar, vi un pequeño tumulto de gente algo reunido y cuando me acerque para ver de qué se trataba te vi a ti y bueno, el resto es historia.

\- Tumulto dices? – giró el cuello comprobando si realmente había gente a su alrededor y de cierta manera varias personas comenzaban a seguir su camino, rio suavemente – Honestamente ni siquiera los había notado – Terminó diciendo para comenzar a caminar.

Se dirigieron a un sector reservado específicamente para estudiantes en su facultad conocido como el área de descanso o también llamada área recreacional, un amplio lugar en el que los estudiantes podían descansar y pasar el rato en lo que esperaban el inicio de una materia o cuando no tenían nada que hacer, en esa sección se podían encontrar varias cosas entre ellas juegos de mesa, libros y comics, también había una especie de rockola en la que podías elegir música de tu preferencia sin necesidad de pagar, habían también varios sillones puff acomodados en el suelo y en las paredes se hallaban varios televisores con diferentes canales desde películas hasta deportes, era básicamente un mini paraíso recreacional.

\- He notado que estos últimos días has estado algo más pendiente de tu celular – mencionó Skara tomando asiento en uno de los sillones – Más de lo habitual no crees?.

Amity apartó la mirada de su dispositivo tras oír eso guardándolo en su mochila sentándose junto a su amiga, la morena se caracterizaba por ser alguien bastante observadora, una cualidad que la peliverde estaba segura resultaba muy útil en diversas situaciones, posó la vista sobre la ojigris que aun esperaba respuesta.

\- Bueno… si, quizá un poco – admitió tras meditarlo.

\- Y puedo preguntar porque? – cuestionó con algo de curiosidad.

La peliverde miró a Skara por unos segundos, la consideraba su amiga era cierto, pero que tan cercanas eran realmente? Nunca se había fiado de nadie completamente debido a su “condición de Omega”, temía que la usaran para su conveniencia o que la juzgarían por abrirse a los demás como había pasado antes, había trazado una línea con todos los que conocía, una línea que según ella la mantenía segura, pero… pueden existir excepciones a la regla, es consciente de eso, llevaba más de 10 años conociendo a la peligris y nunca habían tenido problemas, incluso cuando eran niñas le había cubierto muchas de sus travesuras.

\- Vale, te contaré – cortó el silencio – Ese incidente que pasó hace unos minutos tiene cierto parecido con algo que me sucedió a mi hace un par de semanas atrás.

\- Te peleaste con un Alfa?! – reaccionó sorprendida tras escuchar eso.

\- No, no, no – movió ambas manos en señal de negación.

\- Entonces?

\- Choqué con una al igual que paso con ese Omega, la diferencia es que ambas terminamos en el piso.

\- Y no te hizo… ya sabes, un escándalo y todo eso?, hay Alfas que incluso desafiarían tu autoridad – preguntó con intriga.

\- De hecho fue todo lo contrario, ella fue muy atenta y se disculpó varias veces… después de eso pasaron más cosas.

\- Pues tenemos toda la mañana para ponernos al día – mencionó la peligris con una sincera sonrisa – Así que desembucha.

Amity entonces sin darle más vueltas al asunto y riendo ante esa última frase procedió a contarle todos los pequeños encuentros que ambas habían tenido en aquel corto periodo de tiempo, Skara con lo perspicaz que era notó la voz y los movimientos que su amiga expresaba en lo que narraba la historia, inconscientemente sonreía cuando comentaba lo torpe que era aquella chica llamada Luz, tales reacciones no hicieron más que sorprenderla, eso era sin duda toda una novedad.

\- Y me dijo que si pasaba por el comedor podríamos vernos unos minutos – finalizó.

Aquella última oración hizo que Skara parara completamente los oídos mostrando una clara sonrisa pícara.

\- Espera, espera, me estás diciendo que si vamos al comedor right now ella estará ahí?

\- Pues… Técnicamente, sí – miró su reloj – Ya es la hora del almuerzo.

\- Entonces debemos ir – terminó diciendo alegremente sujetando la muñeca de Amity dirigiéndose al gran comedor universitario, la peligris no lo diría, pero necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos a aquella Alfa que de a poco se hacía camino en la vida de lo que ella consideraba su mejor Amiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Luz miraba repetidas veces su celular en lo que terminaba de comer las pocas papas fritas que quedaban en aquella pequeña caja junto a unas migas de lo que antes había sido una mediana hamburguesa, era consiente que la peliverde tardaba en responder pero la hora del almuerzo había comenzado hacía ya varios minutos y su celular no daba señales de que aquella chica fuese a aparecer.

\- Parece que esperas a alguien – dijo Gus en lo que le robaba una papa frita.

\- No creo que ya venga – respondió dirigiendo la mirada a su amigo – Me refiero a Amity.

\- Parece que se llevan bien – esta vez fue Willow.

\- Recién nos estamos conociendo – dijo alegremente – Aunque no suele decir mucho de si misma.

\- Bueno no esperaría otra cosa – continuo Willow – Aparte de ser la presidenta ella viene de una familia muy prestigiosa, debes tener eso en cuenta, seguramente por eso y otros motivos más no suele ser tan abierta en esos temas.

\- Si, tengo eso presente – colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa en lo que reposaba su cabeza sobre ellas - es solo que… no sé, quiero conocerla más, eso es todo.

Para cambiar el tema abordaron otros temas referentes a sus clases y los trabajos que últimamente les habían estado pidiendo, su facultad se caracterizaba por hacer pequeños proyectos los cuales ayudaban muchísimo a subir las notas por lo que de una u otra forma para mejorar su rendimiento académico debía apuntarse a alguno de ellos.

\- Quién lo diría, después de todo parece que estas con suerte – Gus cortó la conversación abruptamente levantando la cabeza y dirigiendo la mirada a una de las puertas de ingreso – Porque si vino.

La latina rápidamente miro en dirección a la entrada y ahí estaba Amity buscándola con la mirada, revisando mesa por mesa para ver si daba con su persona, de cierta manera aquella acción no hizo más que dibujar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Luz, ella realmente había aparecido, no paso mucho hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, la pelicafe se puso de pie en lo que alegremente levantaba su mano y la saludaba, Amity junto a Skara se hicieron camino entre las mesas bien acomodadas hasta llegar donde el pequeño grupo de tres se encontraba.

\- Hola Amity – saludó la Atleta tratando de disimular esa pequeña emoción que sentía.

\- Que tal Luz – respondió cortésmente, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda para saludar también a Willow y Gus los cuales respondieron agitando sus manos.

\- Olvidé por completo avisarte que vendría, pero decidimos aparecer en último minuto, espero no haber interrumpido su conversación.

\- No, descuida, por cierto veo que viniste acompañada – mencionó con un ligera curiosidad en lo que veía a Skara y esta la veía de vuelta analizándola de pies a cabeza.

\- Por favor deja que me presente – habló la peligris – Mi nombre es Skara, soy amiga de Amity un placer – extendió su mano saludándola.

\- Luz Noceda – respondió ella estrechando su mano en respuesta.

“Que agarre tan gentil” pensó inmediatamente la peligris en lo que se soltaban, tomaron asiento no sin antes saludar también a los dos amigos de Luz los cuales del mismo modo le daban una sensación de tranquilidad, recordó entonces lo que Amity había mencionado vagamente mientras contaba su historia por la mañana, una pequeña frase a la que no le había tomado mucha importancia hasta ese momento “no se siente una barrera de genero cuando hablo con ella”, era cierto, no había ni un tipo de muestra de dominio ni nada similar, no solo de ella sino del grupo en si, como una perfecta balanza sin peso, no había inclinación ni de un lado como del otro, fue así que comenzaron a conversar amenamente.

\- Así que eres la presidenta de Robótica y Gus el vicepresidente – dijo con notoria sorpresa – Deben hacer cosas increíbles ahí.

\- Lo intentamos – rieron al mismo tiempo – Pero a veces los planes no resultan.

\- Seguramente sus proyectos son complicados.

\- En parte – respondió willow – Pero es más porque termínanos quemando muchos componentes y ya no quieren darnos nada de material, salimos muy caros de hecho, un ojo de la cara.

Skara no pudo más que reír ante eso, por otro lado Amity y Luz intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando pero no se animaban a hablar directamente ya que no querían interrumpir la actual conversación, la peligris notó rápidamente eso dirigiendo su atención a Luz.

\- Amity me comentó que estas en el club de atletismo, es cierto eso?

\- Si – respondió mirando alegremente a la peliverde sintiéndose feliz de que haya hablado de su persona con alguien más – Mi especialidad es el salto con garrocha.

\- Eso suena bastante sorprendente.

\- No solo el salto con garrocha – un emocionado Gus intervino – Deberían verla correr los 400 metros planos.

Para Amity eso era una novedad, aquel día solamente la vio saltar con la pértiga, pensaba que al igual que los demás clubes cada persona se enfocaba solo en una actividad, que errónea estaba, tenía sentido que practicara más de una sola especialidad puesto que atletismo poseía varias ramas deportivas, miró a la latina la cual movía la cabeza diciendo “no es para tanto”.

\- Así que también corres eh?, Amity suele participar en pequeñas maratones no es así? – golpeó el hombro de su amiga.

\- Que yo que?.... – Miró a Skara en lo que esta sonreía ampliamente - Oh, si… participo a veces.

\- Cuando quieras puedes usar las instalaciones de nuestro club! – una emocionada Luz decía en lo que la veía con ojos brillosos, le parecía estupendo saber que la peliverde tenia cierto interés por el deporte.

\- Ves Amity, puedes ir si quieres – una divertida Skara aprovechaba la situación – Hohoho van a disculparla, suele ser muy reservada en ciertas ocasiones, pero te sorprenderá Luz, la presidenta tiene muuuuuuucha resistencia.

Esta vez fue la peliverde quien golpeó el hombro de su amiga con mucha más fuerza en lo que evitaba sonrojarse, Skara simplemente reía alegremente frotándose el lugar golpeado, Luz y Guz por su parte con su clásica inocencia no entendieron el chiste y una Willow más que perspicaz había entendido el doble significado riendo de igual modo.

El tiempo en el comedor pasó realmente rápido, a un inicio ambas chicas solo decidieron pasar por ahí a saludar sin intenciones de permanecer por mucho más que un par de minutos, pero cuando comenzaron a hablar de diferentes temas y la conversación se hizo realmente amena terminaron quedándose definitivamente con aquel divertido grupo de tres, Amity y Luz de a poco congeniaban perfectamente cosa que la peligris pudo apreciar en lo que las miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, era realmente emocionante ser testigo de algo similar, en todos esos años la peliverde no había mostrado signos de interés por largas conversaciones con un Alfa fuera de negocios, visitas o su propia familia, que hacía a Luz la excepción a la regla? Aun no estaba segura se eso, Skara regresó la mirada a Willow y Gus para continuar su charla, ella era una beta de todas formas, jamás podría entender las conexiones entre los otros dos géneros.

\- Uno de estos días podríamos salir a beber algo – dijo la peligris repentinamente.

Luz y Amity se miraron para después regresar la vista a Skara con notoria intriga, una reunión fuera de la Universidad no sonaba para nada mal.

\- No te apresures tanto – Amity intervino mientras suspiraba, sabía que la actitud de su amiga era muy lanzada para proponer ideas repentinas solo porque si – Debes tener en cuenta que no tod –

Entonces se detuvo en seco.

Giró el cuello velozmente a la derecha, lo había sentido, aquel conocido aroma a tabaco, no había dudas, de todas las personas en Hexside debía ser ella quien se acercaba a donde se encontraban, Willow y Luz casi al mismo tiempo lo sintieron también, dirigieron la mirada al mismo sitio que Amity observaba y entonces ahí estaba, una presencia pesada con un aroma claramente más fuerte que el resto.

\- Así que aquí estabas – dijo Boscha apoyando una mano en la mesa e inclinándose levemente hacia ella ignorando completamente al resto.

\- Hola Boscha – Saludo Amity tomando nuevamente esa fría actitud cosa que Luz notó de inmediato – Se te ofrece algo?

\- No realmente, solo me pareció curioso verte por aquí – sujetó su barbilla suavemente con un dedo mientras que inconscientemente Luz fruncía el ceño ante tal acto – Oh, Skara también estás aquí – mencionó con falsa sorpresa.

La peligris cruzó los brazos apoyando la espalda en la silla levantando la cabeza en forma de un saludo desinteresado, que diablos hacia ahí la pelirosa para empezar?, acaso no había más personas en su lista para fastidiar en el transcurso del día? Que no había niños ahí afuera que atormentar y quitarles sus dulces en lo que las dejaba tranquilas? Sonrió internamente ante esa ocurrencia.

\- Si no te importa estoy a mitad de algo aquí – apartó la mano de Boscha con un ligero golpecito de su mano izquierda.

\- Asi parece, estabas hablando tan alegremente con… – Miró al pequeño grupo de tres fijando la vista en la única Alfa de ahí - …. Con quien sea que sean estos.

Los tres amigos se miraron con notoria sorpresa, que estaba pasando aquí, de un momento a otro aquella balanza de armonía que se mantenía en completo equilibrio se había inclinado completamente.

\- “Estos” Boscha son Amigos – dijo de forma cortante.

\- Hum, relájate princesa, solo estaba jugando – se acercó más mostrando firmante su dominio, situación a la que estaba más que acostumbrada la peliverde pero por otro lado Luz no, su instinto firmemente le decía que aquello no estaba bien, quiso ponerse en pie inmediatamente pero la firme mano de Willow junto a un claro gesto de negación la hicieron detenerse.

La pelirosa sintió un cambio en el ambiente al notar una clara presencia hacerse más fuerte, miro a la figura que permanecía sentada en la mesa, sin duda venía de aquella Alfa de piel canela que la miraba desafiante, Amity lo percibió también pero no dijo nada, no quería que la situación escalara aún más, Boscha simplemente sonrió ante lo que sucedía, nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente o eso creía hasta ahora.

\- Una lástima, pero debo irme – tocó el rostro de Amity una última vez, luego dirigió la mirada a Luz cambiando su actitud completamente a una más agresiva – En cuanto a ti Alfa, la prox –

\- Luz, ese es mi nombre – soltó ella poniéndose en pie, aquello hizo que otra sonrisa se pintara en el rostro de Boscha.

\- No te atrevas a volver a interrumpirme – escupió esa oración con controlada ira – pero muy bien, Luz – se acercó hasta donde ella para quedar frente a frente, ambas muestras de dominio se hicieron presentes y sin duda eran bastante intimidantes, sin embargo una pequeña vocecita dentro de la pelicafe le decía que si la enfrentaban ahora mismo perdería sin duda, era una ventaja clara, aun así no mostraría sumisión de ninguna manera, ese Alfa de pelo rosado era realmente imponente y lo peor es que aquella sonrisa de burla que se dibujaba en su cara le hacía notar claramente que era consciente de la superioridad de su estado – La próxima vez espero que tengamos un encuentro más divertido – Dicho eso dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Nadie mencionó palabra, que había que decir en un momento así de todas maneras, Gus no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, Willow y Skara al ser más perspicaces comprendieron por qué se había dado todo aquello en cuanto a luz y Amity, bueno, simplemente tenían un montón de ideas rondando por sus cabezas.

\- Lamento todo eso – Soltó la peliverde en lo que se ponía de pie – Boscha es… Alguien algo difícil de tratar.

\- No, no te disculpes – Luz se acercó a ella – es mi culpa, si yo me hubiese controlado un poco más entonces se habría ido sin ningún problema.

\- Señoritas, señoritas – intervino Skara apaciguando el ambiente – No le den mucha vuelta al asunto, ya pasó, ya se fue, Boscha es una Alfa muy dominante y por instinto tu reaccionaste a ello, es algo biológico así que tranquila – dijo de forma más relajada sin embargo por dentro pensaba que si bien parte de aquello que mencionó era cierto estaba segura que el instinto protector de defender a un Omega del peligro también había intervenido de manera inconsciente en Luz, aunque claro, no era algo que diría ese momento.

\- Skara tiene razón – esta vez fue Willow – para quitarnos el mal sabor de boca que les parece si invito una ronda de refrescos.

Luz y Amity se miraron, no había motivo para rechazar aquella amable oferta, sonrieron y tomaron asiento esta vez con una ligera diferencia, ya no se encontraban frente a frente como habían estado hasta antes del incidente con la pelirosa, sino que ahora se encontraban juntas, hombro con hombro sin percatarse de aquel agradable cambio de posición.


	6. Celo Parte 1

_[Hola Amity, los chicos y yo queríamos saber si… bueno, si te gustaría reunirte con nosotros por la tarde, iremos a comer pizza]_

**…**

Escrito eso aquella chica de color canela colocó el celular sobre su pecho en lo que aun recostada fijaba su mirada en el techo el cual poseía un tono crema que sobre si cernía, llevaba más de media hora pensando como invitarla a salir sin hacerla sentir presionada ni nada, llevaban hablando por semanas desde que se conocieron y ya habían tenido varios encuentros en persona, es decir, estaba bien, es algo que los amigos hacen cierto? Enviarse mensajes, verse en la universidad, mantener contacto y todo eso.

 _“Mentirosa”_ – un vocecita dentro de ella se hizo presente.

Giro su cabeza dirigiendo la mirada a la ventana entreabierta, correcto, quizá lo estaba pensando de mas, la palabra amigos no necesariamente era la indicada, cada que veía a la peliverde algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a querer saber más y más sobre su persona, lo admitía, quería conocerla, aprender sobre sus gustos y disgustos, saber sobre el tipo de música que escuchaba, tendría alguna comida favorita? Algún pasatiempo interesante y sofisticado? Cuál sería su lugar favorito en la ciudad, sería posible que le disgustaran las mascotas? … Agh, tantas preguntas de las que desconocía su respuesta, si, realmente quería saber, esa era una realidad absoluta, pero porque? Porque la insistencia de indagar mas sobre ella.

 _“Tu Omega”_ – otra vez esa irritante vocecita hacía eco dentro de ella.

No, claro que no, agito su cabeza suavemente, el género nada tenía que ver, estaba segura de eso, sin embargo recordando el incidente de aquella vez en el comedor con la otra Alfa debía aceptar que ese hecho la alteró en cierto aspecto, el verla sujetar del mentón de Amity para hacer que la mirara directamente mostrando un dominio descarado, quien diablos se creía que era para tratarla así?, no había forma de que fuera a permitir tal acto, sin embargo Willow la detuvo, hizo bien en hacerlo no cabía duda, pero aun así al final no pudo más que ponerse en pie y también mostrar su dominio aunque no le gustara hacer eso, fue su instinto reaccionando como había dicho Skara anteriormente.

\- Instinto he? – Suspiró, realmente había sido eso?, tras pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que estaba segura de una cosa, hubiera reaccionado igual si aquella pelirosa se hubiese impuesto ante sus amigos, la hubiese enfrentado de igual manera, pero el sentimiento de aquel día fue diferente, diablos que fue diferente, cuando la vio sujetarla de tal manera, ella…

El sonido de un mensaje entrante proveniente del celular que reposaba sobre su pecho la sacó de sus pensamientos, al leerlo inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_[Si, tenía planeado comer algo rápido saliendo de la Universidad de igual manera  
te parece buena idea si invito a Skara también?]_

No había que detenerse ni siquiera a pensar la respuesta.

_[Por supuesto!, mientras más seamos será más divertido]_

.

.

_[Esta bien, te mandare un mensaje cuando termine todos mis deberes]_

“Al grano como de costumbre” pensó sin borrar esa sonrisa, de cierta manera sentía que su energía se regeneraba completamente, el día apenas comenzaba por lo que lo primero a hacer seria tomar una relajante ducha para luego cambiarse cosa que le tomo alrededor de 30 minutos, se miró en el espejo para corregir ciertos detalles, francamente su estilo no había cambiado con los años, unos jeans clásicos, una polera cubierta por una camisa entre abierta y en ciertas ocasiones un cómodo gorro beanie, una vez presentable rápidamente colocó sus materiales en una no tan vieja mochila, recogió sus llaves y audífonos para posteriormente bajar las escaleras, entró en la cocina y vio a Eda jugar con el pequeño King.

\- Buenos días – saludó en lo que buscaba su taza.

\- Buenos días kiddo – respondió ella colocando un plato de panqueques en la mesa.

\- Se ven deliciosos – comentó Luz alegremente cosa que la mayor notó.

\- Que te trae tan contenta? – cuestionó vagamente.

\- Siempre estoy contenta – respondió cogiendo un panquecito.

\- Bueno, sí, es cierto, es solo que se siente más positivismo de lo habitual – añadió dando un sorbo a su taza de té – Por cierto puedes usar el auto hoy si quieres.

\- Gracias, pero Gus y Willow vendrán a recogerme esta vez, iremos a comer pizza por la tarde.

\- Los jóvenes y su agradable comida chatarra.

Luz rio ante ese comentario.

\- Quieres que te traiga algo?

\- Una maleteada me caería bien.

\- Hecho, por cierto mamá llamó – mencionó cogiendo otro panqueque – Dijo que no olvidaras firmar y recoger los equipos que están llegando.

Eda se dio una suave palmada en la frente, ya lo estaba olvidando, cabe mencionar que la madre de la pelicafe era propietaria de dos pequeñas importadoras de equipos médicos, una que se encontraba en Virginia donde radicaba ella y la otra en el estado de New York, mas específicamente el norte de Manhattan en donde se encontraba la casa búho como Eda gustaba llamarle.

\- Gracias por recordármelo – se rascó la cabeza - me encargare de ello por la mañana.

Hablaron tranquilamente entre risas y algunas bromas hasta que el sonido de la bocina de un auto se escuchó pocos minutos después, era el “timbre” que anunciaba la llegada de sus amigos, Eda se acercó a Luz para colocar su mano sobre su cabeza y despeinarla ligeramente, ese gesto significaba “que te vaya bien” en el idioma de la peligris, sin demorar más la latina recogió su mochila llevándola al hombro, le dio un rápido abrazo a la mayor, acaricio a King que aun dormía tranquilamente y salió de ahí.

\- Hola chicos – saludo entrando al vehículo.

\- Hi – respondió Gus.

\- Buenos días – esta vez fue Willow quien al ver a su amiga ya dentro se puso en marcha.

El recorrido a la Universidad tomaba alrededor de 30 a 40 minutos dependiendo el tráfico, en el trayecto el pequeño grupo de amigos relataba sus experiencias del dia anterior ya sea en clases o fuera de ellas a modo de hacer una agradable platica, la peliverde generalmente aportaba información sobre nuevas plantas o algunos nuevos componentes en sus proyectos y Gus usualmente comentaba los problemas que tenía al momento de compilar sus códigos como también sobre algún nuevo truco de magia que había aprendido el cual cabe decir era su pasatiempo favorito.

\- Hoy me devoraré una pizza entera – Dijo el moreno frotando sus manos con notable felicidad.

\- Nada fuera de lo normal – rio Willow mirándolo por el retrovisor – Por cierto Luz, te animaste al final invitar a la presidenta? – cuestionó.

Ella sonrió.

\- Oh si, no se los había dicho, acepto ir – una notable felicidad la envolvió enseguida.

\- mis ojos – bromeo Gus fingiendo cubrirlos – irradias mucha alegría.

\- Exagerado – dijo luz golpeándolo en el hombro sin mucha fuerza.

El pequeño grupo de tres continuo bromeando en lo que quedaba de recorrido, de todas maneras aun faltaban como 20 minutos mas hasta su destino y aprovecharían el tiempo de sobra para pasarla bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_11:45 am._

Tomó un sorbo de café mientras que con la otra mano escribía en sus apuntes, no había tenido tiempo de desayunar aquella mañana y apenas había podido dejarle comida a su fiel minino, detestaba los viernes por el hecho de que las materias más pesadas se juntaban ese día y como cereza del pastel cabe mencionar que tuvo que estar una hora antes para colocar algunos documentos en orden “15 minutos más” pensó dando un último sorbo para después colocar el vaso en el piso, le agrada el docente que dictaba clases, un anciano regordete y bonachón que permitía a los estudiantes comer y beber en clase siempre y cuando llegaran temprano ó le invitaran algo si los pillaba infragantis.

\- Blah, blah – una más que conocida voz se burlaba junto a ella – Ya debería ser hora de que el viejo se jubile no crees? – preguntó sin apartar a mirada del celular.

\- Debería ser hora de que prestes atención no crees? – devolvió la pregunta con otra pregunta.

Boscha simplemente bufó ante eso, “touché” fue lo que pensó en lo que miraba de reojo a la peliverde, discretamente recorto un pequeño papel para darle la forma de una pelotita y sin previo aviso arrojársela justo a la cabeza cosa que Amity inmediatamente giró para verla directamente.

\- Y a ti que te pasa? – dijo con suave voz pero notable ira.

\- No lo se, quería arrojarte un papel y lo hice, no tiene mucho misterio – respondió colocando ambas manos sobre la nuca echando el banco hacia atrás.

\- Eres incorregible – mencionó regresando la vista al docente.

Un segundo papelito junto a una ligera risa proveniente de la pelirosa se hicieron presentes.

\- Con un demonio Boscha, si sigues así yo –

\- Tu que – la cortó acercándose a ella.

Amity retrocedió la cabeza al sentir a la pelirosa demasiado cerca, dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor pero notó que nadie las observaba, bueno, tampoco habían muchos estudiantes en aquella clase además que muy pocos optaban por sentarse en la parte posterior, Amity solía ocupar la primera fila la mayoría de las ocasiones por no decir siempre, simplemente aquel día era un cambio de aires que no resulto muy favorable.

\- Olvidalo – dijo poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus materiales – Por si no lo notaste, la clase ya terminó.

\- Que?! – en ese instante cayó en cuenta que los demás dejaban el salón con el típico bullicio de siempre – porque no me dijiste – fue lo último que habló pero Amity ya había salido dejándola ahí con la palabra en la boca.

La peliverde salió sin prisa de aquel curso, ya había lidiado con Boscha lo suficiente como para seguirle el juego con aquellos papeles, sacó el celular para avisarle a Skara que la vería en la cafetería de la facultad en media hora, sabía que la morena no pasaba clases desde el medio día los viernes y miércoles, así que porque no aprovechar el tiempo para pasar el rato? Tampoco tenían reunión con el consejo ni nada parecido.

[Está bien] respondió la peligris con un emoticón sonriente.

Amity aprovecho el tiempo que tenía para dirigirse al baño, mucho café ya había hecho efecto, opto por entrar al baño que brindaba la sala del consejo estudiantil, no solo porque de momento era el que le quedaba más cerca, sino también por el hecho de que no estaría lleno de personas que acababan de salir de clases como todos los demás.

Al llegar como siempre dos puertas al lado izquierdo y una al lado derecho separaban el baño de mujeres como el de hombres dando un total de 3 puertas, baños femeninos para omegas y alfas por separado mientras que los chicos solo tenían uno, por extraño que parezca inmediatamente a la cabeza se le vino Luz el primer día que se conocieron, lo recordaba bien, la peliverde estaba saliendo del baño para omegas antes de que chocaran irremediablemente, sin embargo y como es obvio Luz era una Alfa, porque entraría en un baño para Omegas?, tras meditarlo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que tampoco era un gran problema, al ser chicas podían usar ambos baños independiente del género, pero los baños de Omegas Femeninos carecían de algo importante para los Alfas, que era eso? Sencillo, estos no tenían urinarios.

\- Total, es algo torpe, seguramente se confundió – habló para sí misma recordando aquel día con una ligera sonrisa, sonrisa que se le borró al escuchar hablar a Boscha detrás de ella.

\- Quien es torpe?

Dicho eso sintió un firme agarre en sus brazos que la empujaban dentro del baño sintiendo su espalda chocar contra el frio mármol de la pared, intentó zafarse del agarre al que era sometida pero no tuvo mucho éxito, eso era más que obvio, no tenía la fuerza pero no significaba que no lo intentaría.

\- Y ahora que – dijo sin perder su compostura.

\- Hace poco me dejaste con la palabra en la boca.

\- Hace poco me lanzaste dos papeles a la cabeza.

Boscha sonrió ampliamente.

\- Si, tan desafiante como siempre.

Sin mucho esfuerzo la pelirosa hizo que Amity subiera las manos para poder sostenerlas con su izquierda mientras que con la mano derecha dibujaba círculos en su estómago.

\- Que curioso, por algún motivo hoy quiero molestarte más que de costumbre – acercó su rostro a cuello de Amity para sentir aquel agradable aroma mentolado.

\- De… Detente – dijo sintiendo la respiración de aquella Alfa sobre sí.

\- Vaya, y es más fuerte que de costumbre – hundió su rostro aún más tocando con sus labios aquella blanca piel.

\- B..Basta - sujetó con fuerza la camiseta de Boscha tratando de alejarla.

No lo entendía bien y sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos algo dentro de sí hizo corto circuito, de un momento a otro comenzaba a hacer calor, un calor que aumentaba y aumentaba, su respiración se agitaba, su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido como si hubiese corrido un maratón completo, sentía sus piernas débiles, su sangre ardía y el inexplicable sentimiento del deseo se hacía presente.

_**“Celo”** _

De todos los momentos posibles tenía que ocurrir junto ahora, rápidamente recordó si tenía alguna pastilla supresora en la mochila para calmar sus hormonas pero le estaba siendo difícil pensar con todo lo que pasaba, Boscha la presionaba más hacia la pared era una pelea de fuerzas que claramente estaba perdiendo y sin ningún tipo de permiso, sin tiempo a poder responder la besó, anteriores veces ya había pasado, esa no era la primera vez que pelirosa se atrevía a tanto, siempre reaccionaba de manera tan descontrolada cuando su celo se activaba.

\- No!- la empujó zafándose de su agarre.

Se tocó el pecho, el celo apenas iniciaba por lo que sus feromonas poco o poco comenzaban a alterarse y no pararían de hacerlo, debía salir de la universidad como sea y tomar los supresores que estaba segura se encontraban en la guantera de su auto, sin pensarlo dos veces marcó a Skara pero su celular le fue arrebatado por la pelirosa botándolo al piso, nuevamente aprisionó contra la pared a la peliverde para besar su cuello y sin mucho tacto tocar su abdomen por debajo de la polera.

\- Es… Estas llevando esto… muy lejos! – la empujó una segunda vez sacando a Boscha de ese pequeño trance.

Rápidamente Amity cogió el celular del piso y marco una vez más Skara la cual le respondió con la típica alegría de siempre.

_[Hey, hasta que te dignas a llamar, llevo esperándote en la cafetería por varios minutos, me estoy haciendo vieja aquí, además estoy esperand - ]_

_[S… Skara]_ – la agitación en su cuerpo no le permitía articular bien las palabras - _[Necesito tu ayuda… urgente]_

 _[Que sucede]_ – El tono de la morena cambio completamente a uno totalmente serio.

 _[Te veré en la puerta de la facultad en un minuto] –_ fue lo único que atino a decir antes de colgar.

Unos segundos de silencio que se sintieron como una eternidad en aquel baño se hicieron presentes, la mirada de Boscha no mostraba arrepentimiento, pero tampoco orgullo, simplemente la observaba sin decir nada, la peliverde dio un gran respiro y llevo la mochila al hombro para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de ahí pretendiendo ignorar lo sucedido.

\- Soy plenamente consiente… de lo que las hor..monas pueden hacer – habló la Omega con esfuerzo tratando de suprimir el calor de su cuerpo – Este incidente… solo es obra de ello, pero… ni se te ocurra volver a to… tocarme sin permiso.

Boscha no dijo nada, simplemente vio a Amity salir de allí, básicamente y en pocas palabras le había dicho que ignoraría lo que había hecho, que lo ignoraría!, golpeó la pared con fuerza, ya se estaba cansando del mismo trato que recibía siempre, que debía hacer para que la Omega se fijara en ella?!, un segundo golpe se hizo presente, levantó su mano recordando el suave toque sobre aquella blanca piel, lo había decidido, no importaba como, definitivamente la haría suya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Ahí está – dijo rápidamente Skara al ver a su amiga la cual caminaba con mucho esfuerzo y velozmente se dirigió hasta ella.

Amity con la vista bastante borrosa y el calor excesivo logro distinguir a la morena, pudo sentir que algunas miradas de terceros se posaban sobre ella también, seguramente Alfas viéndola como un objeto de presa.

\- Oh cariño – logro decir la Morena al acercarse a ella, entendía lo que pasaba, el olor a menta que desprendía su amiga lo hacía más que obvio, en temporadas de celo incluso los betas podían sentir las fragancias que emanaban los demás – Donde están tus supresores? – pregunto retirándole la mochila y buscando dentro de ella.

\- En… En mi auto. – tras esto sus piernas se rindieron haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, genial, lo que le faltaba.

\- Upa – unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron rápidamente, el agarre no era brusco, completamente diferente al de Boscha.

-Luz? – pregunto sintiendo el agradable aroma a café que desprendía, debía ser ella, pero que hacía aquí.

\- Hola Amity - la saludó con esa cálida sonrisa, repentinamente sus hormonas se agitaron una vez más.

Luz lo sentía, por los cielos que lo sentía, aquel aroma tan agradable, un aroma que pareciera le invitaba a proteger y sostener a aquella frágil chica, rápidamente dio un vistazo alrededor desafiando con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a observar a la peliverde con ojos indecentes.

\- Debemos llevarla rápido a su vehículo – comentó Skara.

\- Si.. Vamos de una vez – respondió la presidenta separándose suavemente de Luz, el aroma de la Alfa de cierta manera la alteraba más.

\- Conozco un método que podría hacernos llegar más rápido – comentó Luz tras pensarlo unos segundos – Tu auto está en el mismo lugar del estacionamiento donde nos encontramos la última vez? – preguntó

Amity asintió, siempre estacionaba en aquel sitio.

\- Ya veo.

Sin tardar más la piel canela se puso de rodillas frente a la peliverde mostrándole la espalda, esa una clara señal de que se montara sobre ella.

\- Yo… No podría – la peliverde negó.

\- Oooooh – una sorprendida Skara entendió la idea – Ya veo lo que intentas hacer, cargar a caballo, es una idea excelente – dirigió la mirada a Amity - Amiga, súbete – Ordenó.

\- Pero yo…

\- Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas – Añadió Luz de forma divertida a lo que Amity sonrió, necesitaba las pastillas supresoras con urgencia y su estado empeoraba de a poco, aun así aquella chica le había sacado una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien – accedió al final, en su estado caminar resultaba un problema.

Coloco ambos brazos alrededor sobre los hombros de la alfa sujetándose fuertemente, Luz paso ambos brazos bajo sus piernas uniendo sus manos para realizar un fuerte soporte y se puso en pie.

\- De hecho se ven bastante bien – comento Skara colocando la mochila al hombro para comenzar a caminar.

\- Entonces en marcha – añadió Luz alegremente controlando sus propias hormonas.

Una desventaja y ventaja simultánea que brindaba la universidad eran sus amplios espacios verdes así como su distribución en sí, para la vista era una maravilla, pero si de alguna emergencia se trataba y uno debía llegar a un lugar determinado pues podría decirse que el recorrido terminaba siendo bastante largo.

\- Lamento no poder ir a comer Pizza hoy – dijo Amity acomodando su cabeza sobre el cuello de luz.

\- Eso? No te preocupes, ahora mismo es lo menos importante.

\- Entonces se deben un cita – menciono Skara de forma juguetona.

Ambas chicas no dijeron nada pero la idea sonaba excelente, al llegar la morena saco de la mochila las llaves del auto y tras quitarle el seguro buscó rapidamente las pastillas supresoras, tal como había dicho su amiga todo se encontraba ahí incluso el collar anti marca.

\- Ten dijo Skara pasándole las pastillas supresoras.

Luz se arrodillo una vez más pero esta ocasión para que la peliverde pudiera bajar, Amity soltó su agarre que era por demás cómodo y cogió el bote de medicinas ingiriendo un par de estas.

\- no estas en condiciones de conducir cierto? – pregunto Skara a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

Amity negó.

\- Que hago, que hago – la morena caminaba de un lado para otro mientras Luz hacia sentar a la peliverde en el asiento del copiloto.

\- No te… preocupes tanto, si voy lento entonces podría –

\- No, no, no mi ciela – cortó rapidamente la peligris – Ni se te ocurra.

Tras un fuerte suspiro Skara tuvo que optar por el único plan que se le venía a la cabeza, miro a Luz la cual de una y otra manera buscaba hacer sentir cómoda a Amity y no tuvo más opción que acercarse a ella.

\- Si me fuera posible yo la llevaría personalmente hasta su casa, pero debido a un problema que surgió en uno de los restaurantes debo irme inmediatamente, justo quería comentarte de eso en la cafetería pero las cosas no resultaron muy bien - habló dirigiéndose a la presidenta y luego miró a Luz - Así que dime, sabes conducir?

\- Si – respondió firmemente.

\- Bien, y sabes donde vive Amity?

Luz dirigió la mirada a la peliverde la cual respiraba agitadamente, claramente las pastillas tardaban en hacer efecto.

\- No lo sabe – añadió ella mirando a Skara y luego mirando a Luz – Nunca… tocamos el tema.

\- Nada que no pueda resolverse.

Inmediatamente saco de la mochila una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo color azul y utilizando el capó del coche como mesa comenzó a dibujar un croquis de la ubicación.

\- Es ahí – dijo entregándole el papel – Es imposible que te pierdas, tienes las calles, el número del edificio y el número del departamento.

\- Gracias – respondió en lo que veía y trazaba el recorrido en su cabeza.

\- Una cosa mas – el tono de Skara cambio completamente a uno completamente serio.

Sujeto a Luz de la polera y la camisa al mismo tiempo empujándola contra el auto.

\- Luz Noceda, me agradas, pero quiero dejarte algo en claro – una advertencia se hizo presente – Si le haces algo a Amity aprovechando la condición en la que se encuentra, TE CASTRARE.

Un sudor frio recorrió la frente de luz, los ojos que la miraban no metían.

\- Jamas lo haría – afirmó .

\- Muy bien, porque sino usaré este bolígrafo para hacerlo. .

Amity por su parte rio levemente, Skara podía dar bastante miedo si se lo proponía, esa tímida niña que era en su infancia había cambiado completamente para convertirse en una mujer de temer.

\- Entonces señoritas, me despido – dijo dándole un abrazo a su amiga de color verde y un golpe suave en el hombro a Luz.

Tras despedirse la morena y retirarse en un automóvil nuestra Alfa se acercó a Amity asegurándose si todo se encontraba en orden cosa que la peliverde confirmo, luz cerró la puerta de su compañera y tomo asiento al frente del volante, no lo negaría, estaba nerviosa, coloco la llave en posición y encendió el motorizado, miro de reojo a su acompañante la cual aún mantenía una respiración agitada mientras sujetaba su pecho.

\- Descuida, ya te llevare a casa – mencionó quitándole unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su frente cosa que la peliverde agradeció con una sonrisa.

Antes de partir encendió el aire acondicionado y activo el bluetooth.

\- Quiza un poco de música ayude, te gusta Red Hot chili peppers?

\- Si… es una de mis bandas…favoritas.

Luz la miro con notoria felicidad.

\- Alguna canción en específico? – cuestionó por segunda vez.

\- Goodbye Angels.

\- Entonces Goodbye Angels será.

Ambas sonrieron y sin perder tiempo dándole una rápida revisada a aquel croquis Luz se dirigió a su nuevo destino.

_fin parte 1_

.

.

**Nota:** Lamento la demora muchachones y muchachonas, pero este capítulo resulto ser tan largo que terminará teniendo una segunda parte, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier pregunta del capitulo o del mundo omegaverse me la pueden hacer saber con confianza yo con gusto se las responderé, saludos a todos y Feliz Halloween.

 **Nota 2:** La canción de Red Hot me gusta bastante, también el video y justo dió la casualidad de que cuando estaba terminando de escribir el capitulo comenzó a sonar por recomendación de Youtube hahaha, coincidencia? no lo creo!, por cierto gracias por sus comentarios, Lofiu.

.

.


	7. Celo Parte 2

Por cuarta vez revisó el GPS de su celular para confirmar que se dirigía al lugar correcto.

\- Vamos bien – dijo Amity con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía a su conductora la cual mostraba claros signos de nervios – No falta mucho.

Luz la miro de reojo por unos segundos para luego regresar la vista nuevamente al camino.

\- Tienes razón – respondió con un ligero suspiro – Es solo que… me preocupas, como te sientes?

\- Algo mejor – mintió, apoyó la cabeza a la ventana fijando la vista en los grandes edificios que se alzaban hasta los cielos, imponentes y fríos cargados de propagandas.

Lo estaba pasando mal, bastante mal de hecho, la verdad era que las pastillas las cuales había tomado hace ya media hora atrás aun no hacían efecto, el dolor, el calor, el deseo, todo, absolutamente todo era más fuerte que antes, sujeto con fuerza sus hombros pero de forma disimulada, era plenamente consciente que el efecto tardaría en calmar sus hormonas ya que había tomado las pastillas cuando sus síntomas estaban a flor de piel, giró suavemente la cabeza apartando la vista de las gigantes construcciones y de toda esa gente que caminaba tan a prisa como si no tuvieran tiempo para nada, apartando toda idea en su cabeza centró su atención en Luz, debido a que todos sus sentidos estaban más activos que nunca el aroma de aquella Alfa era atrapante, ese olor tan agradable a café recién destilado estaba nublando su juicio, el sol que penetraba por la ventana entreabierta brindaba un contraste perfecto con la piel color canela de aquella atleta la cual sin intención alguna exhibía unos brazos fuertes que se asomaban por una polera, incluso notó una fina gota de sudor que descendía por la parte posterior de su cuello, sacudió la cabeza, debía apartar esos pensamientos de sí.

La Latina tampoco lo tenía sencillo, como lo tendría si el aroma a menta fresca inundaba completamente el vehículo, su instinto, sus hormonas, cada célula estaba reaccionando completamente al aroma de aquella Omega que se encontraba justo al lado, de forma sigilosa había entreabierto la ventana para poder dejar entrar aire fresco y así evitar zambullirse de pleno en un trance del que quizá no podría salir, no lo quería pero su Alfa estaba reaccionando cada vez más y más, sujetaba el volante con fuerza, finas gotas se formaban en su frente, el sol tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos.

“Ha llegado a su destino” una voz robotizada proveniente de su celular había alertado a ambas, Luz asomó la vista frente al edificio que tenía en frente el cual ponía “Palace” con letras doradas bastante grades, claramente era un lugar lujoso, no había que ser un experto para notarlo, de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña hoja blanca y leyó el papel que Skara le había entregado, efectivamente estaban en el edificio.

\- Para ingresar con el vehiculo debes… dirigirte a la parte posterior, el estacionamiento es subterráneo – mencionó.

Luz asintió y sin perder tiempo junto con las indicaciones de la peliverde dirigió el auto hasta el ingreso del estacionamiento, un guardia de seguridad algo regordete dejaba su refresco de lado al notar la presencia de aquel conocido automóvil más su mirada cambió al darse cuenta que otra persona se encontraba tras el volante.

\- Identificación – pidió sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo junto a un bolígrafo inspeccionando el coche.

\- Viene conmigo Dan – dijo Amity agachándose un poco para que el pudiera verla.

\- Oh señorita, no la había visto – dijo cambiando el tono a uno más amigable – Pero necesito tomar sus datos, ya sabe cómo es el protocolo.

\- Ando con algo de prisa… podrías dejarla pasar solo por ahora? – preguntó.

El solo la miro por unos segundos para al final terminar accediendo, si bien aquello podría traerle algunos problemas estaba seguro que la señorita Amity era una persona de confiar, era una buena chica después de todo, siempre atenta con él y no lo miraba por debajo ni nada parecido como hacían muchos otros residentes del lugar.

\- Esta bien, pero cuando se retire debe si o si brindarme sus datos – suspiró en lo que miraba a Luz a lo cual ella asintió.

Tras estacionar en el lugar más cercano a los ascensores, apagó el motorizado y sin perder tiempo la pelicafe recogió ambas mochilas colocando una en cada hombro para dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto y ayudar a la peliverde a incorporarse, tras ponerse de pie con algo de esfuerzo Amity dejo caer un poco de su peso sobre el pecho de la Alfa la cual la sostuvo delicadamente.

\- Según las indicaciones de Skara tu departamento es el 269 en el piso 15.

Amity asintió.

\- Estamos muy cerca, sube – dijo esto último colocándose de rodillas una segunda vez mostrando su espalda.

\- Estas segura?... estas cargando el peso de…dos mochilas más – menciónó la peliverde en tono preocupado a lo que Luz solo sonrió.

\- Tu tranquila y yo preocupada, pero descuida – una mirada llena de confianza se dirigió a ella - eso no es ningún inconveniente, ahora mismo mi prioridad eres tú, por favor sube.

Entonces accedió, aquel honesto “por favor” indicaba una gran intención de ayudarla lo cual hizo que se sonrojara levemente, se acomodó perfectamente sobre aquella cálida espalda descansando su rostro en el cuello de Luz abrazándola sobre los hombros para mantener el equilibrio, le entrego las llaves de la puerta y tras eso por unos minutos se sintió en el cielo, cerró sus ojos, el aroma a café la envolvía, básicamente no sintió nada, no notó el momento en el que Luz comenzó a caminar, no notó cuando subieron algunas escaleras ni cuando utilizaron el ascensor, tampoco sintió el recorrido del pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, escuchó un “permiso” proveniente de los labios de la latina al abrir la puerta.

“Wow” fue lo primero que pensó la piel canela al ingresar, aquel lugar era increíblemente espacioso, amplias ventanas que brindaban una hermosa vista a la ciudad, un living completamente amueblado al igual que el comedor, no había duda, estaba más que clara la diferencia social de ambas, si bien ella era una persona sencilla de clase media la peliverde se encontraba en otro nivel, en uno muy, muy alto.

\- Donde está tu habitación? – preguntó girando la cabeza en varias direcciones reconociendo el lugar.

\- Aquel pasillo a la derecha… la primera puerta.

Luz asintió y dirigiéndose allí ingreso tal como la presidenta le había indicado, efectivamente era un dormitorio espacioso con una amplia cama bien tendida, un televisor de aproximadamente 55 pulgadas acomodado en la pared color crema, un fino escritorio colocado en una cómoda esquina junto a un pequeño librero y tambien había una maquina trotadora la cual se asomaba en la otra esquina de la habitación junto a una gran ventana que al igual que las del comedor y el living brindaban una vista maravillosa, la pelicafe se acercó a la cama e inclinándose suavemente acomodó a Amity sobre ella recostándola con sumo cuidado, su respiración agitada y esos pequeños temblores no parecían disminuir de momento, colocó ambas mochilas en el piso y sintiéndose más libre tomó asiento junto a ella, retiró unos pequeños mechones verdes de aquel fino y blanco rostro pero inmediatamente apartó su mano reprimiendo cualquier pensamiento que sus hormonas comenzaran a hacerle creer, era terreno peligroso, seguir ahí en contacto con la Omega y sus feromonas era simplemente como jugar a la ruleta rusa, cualquier momento una bala podría dispararse, debía mantener la compostura a como dé lugar.

\- Desayunaste? – preguntó Luz sosteniendo suavemente la mejilla de la peliverde en la palma de su mano.

Un movimiento de cabeza en señal de negación fue la respuesta.

\- Supongo que tampoco almorzaste.

\- No, ahora mismo… lo último que quiero es comer – respondió.

\- Debes ingerir algo – mencionó buscando al mismo tiempo una excusa para poder separarse de ella por unos minutos, necesitaba salir de ahí y aclarar su mente - Tengo un yogurt en la mochila sabes? Traeré un vaso y te serv –

\- No me dejes… – aquellas palabras se sintieron como suplica, Luz abrió ampliamente los ojos con notoria sorpresa – No me dejes… No te vayas.

Inmediatamente Amity al procesar lo que había dicho llevo una mano velozmente a su boca, sus emociones le estaban jugando una mala pasada, giró bruscamente dándole la espalda a la alfa ocultando con todas sus fuerzas su enrojecido rostro, lo que le faltaba, el calor de sus hormonas más el calor de la vergüenza se habían hecho uno, estaba consciente del desastre que era ahora mismo, lo sabía perfectamente, debía admitirlo, quería contacto físico, Dios como lo anhelaba y al mismo tiempo lo aborrecía, necesitaba tocarse… NO, necesitaba que la tocaran, necesitaba sentir la piel de alguien sobre si misma, ser presa de sus instintos básicos era una agonía sin fin, como mirar a la cara a aquella chica que ahora mismo alborotaba todo su ser?, se sentía tan vulnerable.

\- No te preocupes, no me iré.

Aquellas suaves y firmes palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, quiso voltear a verla más se contuvo.

\- Me quedare contigo hasta que te sientas mejor, lo prometo.

Amity no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, solo pudo asentir mientras atraía las rodillas a su pecho haciéndose bolita mostrándole aun la espalda, de alguna manera aquellas palabras tan sinceras envolvían delicadamente su corazón con un sentimiento que hasta ese momento había sido desconocido para ella.

\- Sin embargo, déjame servirte un poco de yogurt, solo un poco, debes consumir algo.

\- Esta bien – respondió por fin – Solo un poco.

\- No demoraré.

Dicho eso la latina se puso en pie dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina, no le fue difícil dar con ella de hecho, busco en las repisas ampliamente ordenadas por los vasos de cristal hasta que los encontró tomo uno y lo colocó sobre la mesa junto a una cucharilla, sin perder tiempo abrió la pileta de la cocina para poder mojarse el rostro, realmente era una idiota, se había ofrecido a quedarse con Amity, una Omega en celo, compartiendo la misma habitación con una Alfa, solo ellas dos, es como si tuvieras todos los ingredientes de un mal plan y los colocaras en un solo recipiente, claramente no esperarías algo bueno de eso. Perdida en sus pensamientos un ronroneo hizo que girara la vista para ver frente a si un regordete gato blanco con una pequeña mancha negra en el cuello con forma parecida a la de un moño, este se encontraba sobre la mesa y la miraba con notoria curiosidad “Así que no estamos del todo solas” sonrió Luz, aquel minino no parecía tener miedo de la desconocida figura y ni se inmuto cuando la latina se acercó a él para acariciar esas lindas orejas puntiagudas y rascar su barbilla, claramente ese felino era bastante mimado.

\- Asi que eres bigotes – dijo ella tras leer el nombre en su collar – Un lindo nombre para un lindo michi no te parece? – mencionó mientras el gato habiendo perdido ya la curiosidad en ella se retiraba de ahí.

Antes de perderlo de vista sacó su celular para tomar una foto de él fue entonces que notó como varios mensajes tanto de Willow como de Gus llenaban su móvil, había olvidado por completo la reunión para comer Pizza, no les había dicho sobre el percance que se había suscitado, bueno, fue una emergencia después de todo, estaba segura que si lo explicaba ellos lo entenderían, se disculparía al llegar a casa sin falta, mandó también un mensaje a Eda anunciando que quizá llegaría tarde, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Amity recuperarse así que omitió escribir una hora en específico, con eso hecho y ya todo en orden o al menos eso creía agarró el vaso y la cucharilla regresando una vez más a la habitación.

Al ingresar la peliverde no se encontraba recostada ni nada parecido se hallaba junto a la ventana medianamente abierta recibiendo aire fresco apoyada sobre el marco de esta, para Luz aquella imagen era simplemente hermosa como sacada de una pintura, parecía como si la brisa de aquella tarde jugara con los cabellos de la Omega, su piel se veía brillar al contacto con el poco sol que ingresaba y el aroma, oh cielos, era irresistible, Amity por su parte no la habia escuchado llegar por lo que la latina aprovechando la situación y el celular que tenía en la mano tomo discretamente una foto.

\- Lamento la demora – habló Luz sacando a la peliverde de sus pensamientos en lo que se acercaba a ella, no quería interrumpirla pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí mirándola como una acosadora.

Amity giró la cabeza al escucharla, un alivio extraño la envolvió en ese momento, realmente no se había ido, como demoraba tanto pensaba que había salido de la casa dejándola sola, no la culparía si lo hubiese hecho, mas estaba ahí cumpliendo su palabra, francamente tenerla en frente con un rostro preocupado por su bienestar era algo diferente para ella, ningún Alfa aparte de su familia... Bueno... Más específicamente sus hermanos y rara vez sus padres se habían consternado así por ella, el sentimiento que la recorría era diferente, es bien sabido que cuando un Omega encuentra a su Alfa predestinado todo su ser, sus hormonas específicamente se alborotan, acaso era eso lo que estaba pasando en ese momento?, no lo sabía, con un demonio que no lo sabía, era la primera vez que se sentía así y el estúpido celo no ayudaba en nada, la miró directamente a los ojos, su respiración si bien no era agitada como lo suya mostraba signos de contención, el aroma a café se sentía fuerte y agradable, era obvio que tampoco lo tenía fácil, incluso se había colocado a una distancia prudente, que tan linda podía llegar a ser esa chica por Dios!, cualquier otro Alfa en su situación ya la hubiese atacado.

\- Así que diste con los vasos – mencionó rompiendo el silencio en un vano intento despejar la mente para dirigirse con notorio esfuerza a la cama

\- Te ayudaré – la pelicafe acortó un poco más la distancia extendiendo su mano como apoyo, si bien la Omega podía haberlo conseguido por su cuenta la ayuda no le sentaba mal, ja! Vaya mentira, aceptó esa cálida mano porque necesitaba sentir el toque de aquella piel.

Con la presidenta ya en cama y tomando asiento la atleta abrió su mochila para sacar la mediana botella de yogurt frutado que había comprado en la cafetería por la mañana, tomo el vaso y vertió en el todo el líquido que quedaba, tomó la cucharilla colocándola dentro del cristal ya con el líquido y se lo entrego a Amity, una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras lo cogía.

\- A mi también me gusta tomar el yogurt con una cucharita…siento, que es más agradable.

Luz le devolvió la sonrisa, pensaba exactamente igual, aprovechando la situación para entablar una conversación y cambiar un poco el ambiente la presidenta preguntó por la primera vez que se conocieron, la duda aún continuaba en su cabeza.

\- Que porque entre al baño de omegas? – La latina llevo una mano al mentón tratando de hacer memoria en lo que la ojiambar asentía llevando otra cucharada a la boca – Hahaha ahora que lo mencionas, recién caigo en cuenta de que entre al baño equivocado.

\- Recién? – levantó una ceja.

\- Bueno, era una emergencia – se excusó, la universidad era extremadamente estricta con que Alfas y Omegas por igual respetaran los baños asignados para evitar cualquier problema – Estoy en problemas? – preguntó desviando la mirada a lo que la peliverde solo rio, realmente era una despistada.

\- No, no lo estas… será nuestro secreto.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos quince como mucho cuando la peliverde tras consumir hasta la mitad o quizá un poco más del contenido de aquel vaso de cristal sintió una fuerte ola de calor recorrerla entera.

\- Cuidado – fueron las palabras de la atleta en lo que sujetaba velozmente aquel cristal antes de que chocara contra el piso, sin duda tenía reflejos excelentes, miró inmediatamente a la Omega la cual sujetaba su pecho en un vano intento de contener todo ese calor y dolor que la envolvía, las hormonas que hasta hace poco parecían haberse calmado nuevamente le jugaban una mala pasada.

\- No creo… poder soportar más.

Sujetó uno de los brazos de su acompañante y la atrajo hacia su persona, estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones, estaba siendo vencida, por más que lo intentara aquel momento sus instintos la estaban dominando completamente, sus ciclos de celo nunca se habían sentido con tanta fuerza, que la estaba afectando de esa manera?, no, ya no podía pensar con claridad, sacudió su cabeza pero nada funcionaba, se colocó encima de Luz, mirándola fijamente, ella estaba ahí recostada con notoria sorpresa, apretó las sabanas con fuerza, trago saliva, que iba a pasar.

\- Tócame – suplicó la peliverde hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Luz, no quería ser vista de esa manera.

\- Amity..yo –

\- Tócame!... – le cortó elevando un poco más la voz pero sin gritar - Por favor… ya no puedo aguantar… ya no…

La latina acaricio suavemente el cabello de la peliverde la cual aún ocultaba su rosto en su cuello, claramente no quería mostrar debilidad, no quería ser vista en ese estado, pero la naturaleza puede ser cruel llegando a doblegar incluso al espíritu más fuerte, porque eso era Amity, una Omega con un espíritu fuerte, sólido, recto pero que ahora se veía afectado completamente, por otra parte lo mismo aplicaba a Luz, su instinto dominante quería proteger a la Omega que tenía entre sus brazos ya no había cabida para la razón quien mandaba ahora era el instinto.

\- Lo haré – dijo suavemente.

Los papeles sin demora ahora se habían invertido, sin mucho esfuerzo la piel canela acomodó sobre aquella amplia cama a la Omega colocándose delicadamente sobre ella, Amity miró esos fuertes brazos los cuales se apoyaban junto a ella y por un momento pensó que quizá se sentiría atrapada e indefensa, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, se sentía protegida y segura, no tenía miedo, no se sentía amenazada ni acorralada, por su parte la ojicafe al ver entre sus brazos a la peliverde supo que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla, no dejaría que nada le pasara de eso estaba segura, tomando algo más de valor se inclinó hasta tener ambos labios uno frente al otro, ambas respiraciones agitadas se entrelazaban y aclamaban el anhelado contacto, se miraron fijamente la una a la otra confirmando que necesitaban sentirse de una vez y ya sin demorar un milisegundo se besaron por fin y no, no fue un beso dulce como se esperaría pero tampoco fue un contacto agresivo, era un beso cargado de puro y sincero deseo, el contacto suave hacía que se separaran en busca de aire pero regresaban inmediatamente para encontrarse y sentirse una y otra vez.

Los brazos de la peliverde comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Luz atrayéndola hacia si, buscando contacto, la latina entre besos bajo hasta su cuello haciendo que la omega soltara leves gemidos, una de sus manos descendió hasta su abdomen introduciéndose por debajo de aquella polera tocándola directamente haciendo que Amity mordiera su labio inferior cosa que la Alfa notó regresando nuevamente a besarla una vez más, era algo tan adictivo poder probarla de esa manera, entrelazó una de sus manos mientras que la otra aún continuaba su recorrido por aquel plano abdomen subiendo más y más hasta llegar a uno de los pechos, los gemidos de la omega comenzaban a intensificarse mientras Luz separándose de esos labios bajaba entre besos hasta su ombligo sin dejar de besar aquella blanca piel.

\- Puedo? – preguntó haciendo una clara señal de retirar la ahora molesta prenda de vestir recibiendo un claro movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

Sin demora pero con cuidado retiró aquella polera blanca dando vista a una increíble figura, realmente quería besar, tocar, poseer cada parte de aquella chica, quería explorarla completamente pero tampoco quería asustarla ni incomodarla por lo que iría lento, hasta donde le permitiera llegar, Amity retiró también su sujetador para sorpresa de Luz dándole así más motivos para admirarla y desearla mucho más de lo que ya hacía, sin contenerse más besó su clavícula descendiendo hasta uno de sus pechos, no eran grandes pero tampoco pequeños, eran simplemente perfectos, cabían perfectamente en sus manos, la sensación de poder tocarlos más la bella música que salía de los labios de la peliverde hacia que se sintiera en el cielo en ese momento.

\- Realmente hermosa - susurró la pelicafe para sí cosa que la Omega llegó a escuchar haciendo que se sonrojara en lo que una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, quizo cubrir su vergüenza tapándose el rostro con uno de sus brazos mas fue detenida en el acto.

\- No, por favor, no te ocultes – pidió luz retirando su brazo plantándole un suave beso – Quiero verte.

\- Debo ser un desastre.

\- No, claro que no – otro beso se sumó al anterior.

\- Si es así, entonces yo también quiero verte - dijo ella haciendo claras muestras a las prendas superiores que aun llevaba la latina.

El mensaje era sumamente claro, la peliverde quería estar en igualdad de condiciones, no era justo que solo ella fuera la que se desvistiera, también quería poder tocar aquella piel canela, ante la sugerencia la Alfa no pudo más que sonreír, lo entendía perfectamente y estaba de acuerdo con la idea, con ayuda de la Amity retiró la polera dejando ver un top deportivo el cual de igual manera terminó desapareciendo, la vista que tenia la Omega de aquel cuerpo era la ideal, llevó una de sus manos al abdomen marcado de la atleta la cual se mantenía encima de ella mirándola dulcemente.

\- Abrázame – pidió la peliverde extendiendo sus brazos anhelado el toque de piel con piel.

\- Tan linda – pronunció inclinándose hacia ella juntando sus labios y sus cuerpos.

Que sensación más cálida, sus pechos se conocían por primera vez encajando de una manera única como si estuvieran hechas para permanecer unidas al igual que las piezas de un rompecabezas cuando encontraban su par, las respiraciones agitadas y los agradables gemidos invadían la habitación, en su entrepierna Amity sintió como un bulto se endurecía cada vez más cuando rozaba su zona intima, la latina recorría con sus manos aquella piel blanca y suave conociendo, explorando toda la parte superior, besó aquellos perfectos senos una? Dos? Cuantas veces habrían sido, bueno, no importaba, estaba hundiéndose en un mar de sensaciones y le fascinaba, Amity al igual que luz recorría con sus manos aquella piel tan firme pero a la vez tan suave, la deportista poseía una espalda fuerte, se notaba lo bien ejercitada que estaba, sin quererlo la había rasguñado levemente pero la latina ni lo había sentido puesto que su cabeza se encontraba enfocada en otra cosa, quería morderla, todo su ser pedía marcarla.

Se alejó de aquel peligroso lugar cosa que la peliverde notó de inmediato, Luz había apartado su rostro de su cuello sacudiendo la cabeza buscando salir del trance al que se veía arrastrada, Amity la abrazo, la abrazo con más fuerza, se sentía culpable, estaba poniendo a aquella chica en una situación imposible de manejar, era consciente de lo difícil que debía ser resistirse, finas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, al notarlo Luz inmediatamente detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Que sucede? – preguntó con notoria preocupación llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de la peliverde.

\- Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto, forzarte a realizar tal acto yo… - cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

\- Oye…tranquila – limpió una de sus lágrimas – No llores por favor, no he sido forzada a realizar nada.

\- Se que mientes, es por mí que todo esto está pasando, fui yo quien pidió que te quedaras, fui yo quien pidió contacto físico, fui yo que…

Unos labios la silenciaron.

\- Y fui yo quien también accedió – añadió Luz recostándose junto a ella sin dejar de abrazarla – Fue algo mutuo no crees?

Amity se acercó más a la Alfa hundiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras la pelicafe acariciaba su espalda acomodando su cabeza sobre la suya, estuvieron así varios minutos, en un silencio cómodo, no había necesidad de palabras, el sol que se ocultaba tras la jungla de asfalto aun dejaba ver dos cuerpos afines uno al lado de otro, la peliverde se había calmado, sus feromonas ya no se encontraban alteradas.

\- Gracias – susurró – gracias por no marcarme.

Luz se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- Me gustas Amity – confesó – Pero sé que aún no soy correspondida.

La peliverde se sorprendió al escuchar aquello pero no dijo nada y continuó escuchando.

\- Quiero conocerte más, mucho más y también quiero que me conozcas, si no tenemos una conexión… como podría marcarte? - preguntó – Además… haber formado un lazo contigo solo a consecuencia del celo, jamás me lo perdonaría y sé que tu tampoco.

\- Luz.

\- Por ese motivo, si está bien para ti, quisiera poder seguir viéndote a menudo, compartir cosas, hablar de todo y de nada, salir a caminar, ver películas, soy egoísta al pedir todo eso?

\- No – negó suavemente – Yo también… quisiera hacer esas cosas.

Y lo decía enserio, era la primera vez que su corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento tan alegre, una calidez que le brindaba tranquilidad, no había duda de que esas nuevas experiencias serian inolvidables si estaba junto a ella, una Alfa que se abría camino hasta su corazón, quien lo diría, no lo hubiese imaginado, aun le parecía algo fuera de lo normal, estaba segura que al enterarse Skara la molestaría por meses.

Por otro lado no todo era tan sencillo, estaba Boscha, que dirían sus padres, como la mirarían en el consejo y en la universidad si la “impecable” Amity Bligh conocida por impartir ideas de igualdad de genero y no discriminación comenzaba a salir con una Alfa y mas aun si terminaba siendo marcada?, como reaccionaria su madre, siempre supo que le impondría una pareja a la fuerza al ser Omega y que la ataría a una vida que no quería, ella jamás le había dicho con quien la emparejaría ya que siempre repetía _“Debes velar por los negocios de la familia”_ , _“Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer en tu condición”_ otra frase despectiva, si, su situación no era para nada buena, fijó la mirada en los ojos cafés de su compañera y como si de un rio se tratara se llevó consigo todas esas aflicciones, le devolvía la calma y no entendía como lo hacía, cual era su secreto para brindarle semejante tranquilidad en sus brazos, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó lentamente y la beso, un beso que fue correspondido de inmediato, solo se habían quitado la parte superior de la ropa pero era más que suficiente como para querer fundirse en aquel instante, no importaba lo que pasaría más adelante, estaba bastante cómoda en ese ahora.

Fue entonces que el sonido de un timbre las saco de ese pequeño mundo en el que se habían zambullido, ambas chicas se miraron por un par de segundos para luego unir sus frentes sonriéndose mutuamente, sea quien estuviese allá afuera no importaba en esos momentos.

Un segundo sonido de timbre volvió a llamar.

\- Creo que deberías ir – dijo Luz retirando unos cuantos cabellos del rostro de su acompañante.

\- No recuerdo haber pedido nada – respondió acurrucándose mas a ella.

Hubiesen seguido unidas de no haber sido por unos gritos provenientes de afuera del departamento.

\- MITTEEEEEEEENSSSSSSSSS.

Amity se levantó bruscamente de la cama, había escuchado bien?

\- SAL DE AHÍ KITTY, KITTY, KITTY – una voz femenina se unió – PODEMOS HACER ESTO LA NOCHE Y LO SABEEEES.

\- ADEMAS TRAJIMOS PASTEEEEL - Una voz masculina también se hizo presente.

\- Mierda – pronunció en lo que se vestía rápidamente.

\- Que sucede – una consternada Luz se puso de pie.

\- Mis hermanos, eso sucede.

**Nota: Llegaron los gemelos hahahaha y vaya momento para aparecer, disfrútenlo!**


	8. Gemelos

“Porque hoy de todos los días” pensaba en lo que se colocaba de pie sin perder un segundo, que los traía a su departamento en primer lugar, bueno, no era como que no le agradaran sus visitas, es más, adoraba que vinieran a verla, sin embargo últimamente solían avisarle con anticipación su llegada, claro, no lo hacían a menudo pero al menos ya le daban pistas de que se aparecerían por su departamento, ya saben, mediante algún mensaje o por alguna rápida llamada al celular o al fijo, esta vez simplemente habían decidido aparecerse así sin más, de cierta forma podría decirse que esa también era una actitud típica de ellos, recogiendo rápidamente las prendas colocándose nuevamente el sujetador y la polera que hace pocos minutos atrás habían caído al piso en aquel momento de calor y deseo.

\- CUANTO MAS NOS TENDRAS ESPERANDO MITTEEEENSSSS??? – las voces tras la puerta no aminoraban su tono de voz junto a los imparables golpeteos que se escuchaban sonoramente tras la puerta de entrada.

\- Vistete deprisa – dijo entregándole a la pelicafe sus respectivas ropas.

\- Sigo sin entender que sucede – mencionó con notoria curiosidad.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

Amity comenzó a caminar rápidamente de un lado a otro sujetándose la cabeza ideando una y mil explicaciones para darles a sus hermanos, su aroma claramente la delataba, que le dirían al ver a una Alfa en su departamento…no, que dirían al sentir ambos aromas mezclados de una sobre la otra, dirigió la mirada a Luz la cual terminaba de colocarse la polera, tampoco era justo que la dejara con la intriga, no podía simplemente sacarla de su casa así como así sin darle explicación alguna, estaba en una encrucijada, como la presentaría a sus hermanos, que les diría sobre ella, como reaccionaria la Alfa al conocer a sus hermanos Alfas, no, de hecho cómo reaccionarían ellos al verla ahí, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, ni siquiera los exámenes se le hacían tan difíciles de resolver como aquella situación.

\- Hey – Una cálida mano sobre su hombro la regresó a la realidad – No comprendo bien lo que está pasando pero si algo se es que quizá estás pensando las cosas demasiado.

La peliverde pestañeó con ligera sorpresa, tan notoria era su preocupación?

\- A veces las soluciones son más sencillas de lo que parecen sabes? – afirmó con un amable tono de voz llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de la peliverde.

\- ME ESTOY HACIENDO VIEJO AQUÍ AFUERAAAA – nuevamente se sintieron los gritos.

\- POR DOOOOOOSSSSS – una femenina voz se unió a la anterior seguida de alegres risas.

La Omega solo pudo sonreír ante tal espectáculo que quien sabe se suscitaba allá afuera, sacudió la cabeza y sujetó la mano de luz saliendo de la habitación llevándola a la sala principal, quizá la piel canela tenia razón, siempre pensaba de más cualquier problema, si bien consideraba eso como una cualidad ya que la ayudaba a anticiparse a los hechos y hacía que tuviera una vista más amplia de todo lo que sucedía, también lo consideraba como un cargo de estrés excesivo, veía problemas donde no existían.

\- YA VOY! – gritó siguiéndole el juego a sus hermanos fijando la mirada en la Alfa que tenía frente a sí.

\- HASTA QUE SE DIGNO EN RESPONDER LA SEÑORAAAAAA – más risas se lograron sentir.

La peliverde acomodó a Luz sobre el sillón sin dejar de sujetar su mano en lo que ella se colocaba de cuclillas, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían sus hermanos ante la situación del celo y el ver a un Alfa junto a ella, no había garantías de que todo resultara bien como tampoco que resultaran mal, suspiró.

\- Mis hermanos… son algo sobreprotectores – confesó – En mi situación y contigo aquí… yo no sé cómo vaya a resultar todo esto sabes? Pero trato de ser positiva.

\- Lo sé – la Atleta entrelazó sus dedos delicadamente – sé que lo haces.

\- Envidio tu tranquilidad – mencionó la Omega con una sonrisa colocándose de pie, de cierta manera sus preocupaciones disminuyeron tras esa pequeña charla, que clase de magia hacia aquella chica que lograba calmarla fácilmente.

\- Esto es parte de hacer experiencias juntas – dijo la pelicafe alegremente.

\- Es cierto, imaginar que la primera experiencia seria así – rieron mutuamente.

Una vez dicho eso Amity dándole una última mirada se dirigió a la puerta, antes que nada sacudió sus cuerpo ligeramente soltándose y alejando de si el estrés, tronó un poco su cuello en un rápido movimiento, tomo aire y abrió la puerta encontrándose así con dos figuras ligeramente más altas que ella las cuales dejaban de lados sus juegos para mirarla, ambos sonrieron ampliamente llevando sus manos a su cabeza despeinándola completamente para luego abrazarla.

\- Te demoraste un montón gatita – habló Emira separándose de ella.

\- Tiene razón – esta vez fue Edric – Ya estábamos quedando afónicos.

\- Lo lamento, es solo que, no me encuentro muy bien – no mentía en absoluto, si bien sus calores habían disminuido considerablemente gracias a Luz las feromonas en su cuerpo aun hacían de las suyas.

Edric miró a su gemela de reojo haciendo señales que claramente ella entendía, el aroma a menta que esparcía la peliverde el cual era más que conocido para ellos se mezclaba ahora con otro en menor medida, un aroma que no habían sentido antes, era más que obvio que su hermanita no se encontraba sola, una mirada seria pero al mismo tiempo pícara se dibujó en ambos rostros.

\- Y no nos harás pasar mittens? – Preguntó la gemela mirando por detrás del hombro de Amity– Trajimos algunos vegetales y comida.

\- Si gatita, incluso te compre pastel – añadió Edric.

\- Oh…S-Si – un poco de nerviosismo la dominó por unos segundos – Adelante.

Una vez dentro Ambos Alfas colocaron las bolsas que llevaban en el piso para total sorpresa de la Omega, estaba consiente que seguramente ya habían sentido a su invitada pero les parecía raro que no la hubiesen mencionado, quizá estaban esperando que ella se los presentara?, bueno, en cierta manera eso era la manera indicada, si bien sus hermanos no eran muy afectos de las formalidades familiares estas se aplicaban frente a sus padres o visitas.

\- Amm… antes que nada, me gustaría presen - un dedo en sus labios la silenció de momento.

\- Gatita, gatita, creo que tienes un pequeño ratón en tu departamento cierto? – una voz juguetona preguntó

\- Jugamos? – una gran sonrisa de formo en el rostro de su hermano – Quien dé con el ratón primero puede darle cualquier orden al otro.

Emira le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Ya rugiste

Dicho eso rápidamente la mayor tomo ventaja y salió disparada por el pasillo seguida de su hermano que por unos milisegundos se había quedado atónito.

\- Que tramposa eres! – reclamó en lo que la perseguía.

\- Se le dice astuta mi ciela.

Ambos Alfas sin pensarlo dos veces optaron en buscar en la habitación que por excelencia creían sería la mejor opción de todas y por ende primer lugar de partida, el cuarto de su hermana, al ingresar básicamente a empujones se toparon con una habitación de lo más vacía, si bien podían sentir con un poco más de fuerza el aroma a café de aquella persona, no la encontraron por ninguna parte, no estaba debajo de la cama ni en el armario, incluso buscaron detrás de las cortinas pero no había nadie allí, revisaron también el baño suite que conectaba directamente al cuarto y nada de nada.

\- Ja! Apresurarte no te sirvió de nada – una voz burlona dijo con orgullo.

\- Pues no veo que tengas al pequeño ratón o si?

\- Touché.

Por su parte Amity que había recogido las bolsas se dirigió con prisa a la sala pensando encontrar a Luz donde la había dejado minutos atrás con la idea de explicarle lo que ocurría sin embargo tampoco estaba ahí, giro la cabeza en todas direcciones sin mucho éxito, donde se abría metido? Acaso escuchó la conversación de sus hermanos y decidió seguirles el juego?.... nah, difícilmente podría haber escuchado algo de aquella conversación que se dio en la puerta, había una considerable distancia de ahí a su ubicación.

Tras pensarlo llegó a la cocina, sacó los vegetales y demás productos de la bolsa y los colocó en la mesa para posteriormente pasaros al refrigerador, aun así su mente no dejaba de preguntarse dónde diablos se había metido la Atleta, escuchaba a sus hermanos correr de un lugar a otro sin mucho éxito por lo visto, eran como unos niños lo cual le parecía bastante divertido.

\- Necesitas ayuda? – una voz detrás de ella la asustó por completo.

\- Por dios… – se llevó una mano al pecho… - no te sentí entrar.

Luz rio ante aquello.

\- Perdón, estabas de espaldas y no pude resistirme.

\- Dónde estabas? – Preguntó girando para poder quedar frente a frente – Mis hermanos te están buscando.

\- Ohhh, así que por eso escuchaba tanto ajetreo – llevó una mano al mentón – Estaba en el baño, como demorabas en llegar aproveche para lavarme.

\- Cual de todos los baños? – preguntó por curiosidad.

\- El que está a la izquierda, no sabía a cuál puerta entrar y por pura suerte di con ese.

Tenía sentido, sus hermanos habían comenzado a buscar en su habitación la cual se encontraba en el lado opuesto del departamento y no la vieron en la sala porque ya se había movido de ahí cuando comenzaron a jugar, básicamente se había retirado en el momento preciso, era una situación divertida, prácticamente ella había ganado indirectamente el juego.

\- AJA! AHÍ ESTA!! – la voz de Edric resonó en la cocina – ES MI VICTORIA!

\- BROMEAS?! FUI YO QUIEN PUSO EL PIE PRIMERO EN LA COCINA! Y LA QUE TUVO LA IDEA DE VENIR PARA EMPEZAR.

Luz dirigió la mirada a Amity y esta la miró de vuelta, los gemelos por su parte recobraron la compostura dejando su pequeña apuesta de lado para tomar una actitud más seria, la peliverde quedo sorprendida en parte por tan repentino cambio, aquella aura de alegría en cierta manera había cambiado a otra diferente, Luz por su parte también lo pudo sentir, aquellos ojos la analizaban completamente, esos ojos que rozaban el color amarillo, eran de un tono ámbar sumamente claro, si, eran iguales que los de la peliverde, podía sentir como si a través de ellos penetraran su alma en busca de quien sabe qué.

\- Antes que nada – Edric se dirigió a la menor de ellos – Debo pedirte disculpas gatita.

\- De hecho – esta vez fue Emira - Creo que el termino correcto sería “debemos”.

Amity simplemente los miraba con notoria duda y Luz solo permanecía en silencio.

\- Skara nos contactó – comenzó a explicar la mayor en lo que se acercaba a la atleta analizándola de pies a cabeza, caminando alrededor de ella - Dijo que te encontrabas en una situación delicada.

\- Si, y además menciono que debido a ciertos problemas ella no podía dejarte en casa personalmente, por lo que te puso al cuidado de un tercero – el fijó la vista en Luz.

\- Cuando nos dijo eso vinimos lo más antes posible, claro, no sin antes comprar algunas cosas en el camino.

\- si, gracias por eso – dijo la Omega llevándose una mano al cuello – pero, y porque deben disculparse? No hicieron nada malo.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos para despues mover sus cabezas levemente en clara señal de “Dile tu”

\- Por casualidad gatita, tomaste las pastillas supresoras que estaban en la guantera del auto?

\- Si.

\- Y…amm… funcionaron?

La Omega llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza - Ahora que lo dices, no.

De hecho ya que lo mencionaban las pastillas esas no habían funcionado para nada, desde que las tomó en la universidad y tras todo el recorrido de allí a su depa las feromonas no habían logrado estabilizarse, si no hubiera sido por Luz la cual había accedido a disipar un poco de ese deseo intenso ahora mismo estaría hecha un desastre sin dudas.

\- Como saben eso?

\- Si Edric, como lo sabes? – dijo la Alfa con fingida sorpresa mirando a su gemelo.

\- Oye! Dijiste que compartirías la responsabilidad conmigo.

\- Digo tantas cosas – sintió una mirada asesina por parte de su otro yo versión hombre – Ay, ya, ya – levantó sus manos – La cosa es gatita, que él, no yo, compró las pastillas hace ya tiempo, y él, no yo, olvidó decirte que vencían hace más de un mes.

\- Olvidamos – corrigió – Eres tan culpable como yo en ese aspecto cariña.

\- Bueno, si, no lo negare, es por eso que tuvimos que venir lo más rápido posible.

\- Realmente lo sentimos manoplas, seguramente lo pasaste muy mal y es nuestra culpa, sin embargo aquí tienes – sacó de su bolsillo un bote de pequeño tamaño y se lo entregó no sin antes revolverle el cabello – estas son las buenas.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, ahora todo encajaba, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que el descontrol de sus feromonas tras haber tomado la medicina no le hacían efecto alguno debido a que ya habían expirado, incluso la pelicafe la cual permanecía en silencio caía en cuenta de que aquel pequeño problema se debía a pastillas que ya no tenían función alguna, por eso la Omega no podía ya controlar sus instintos, si bien Amity no se encontraba molesta con sus hermanos, si se hallaba algo enojada consigo misma, desde un principio debía haber adelantado todos los inconvenientes cuando se presentaba aquella temporada en su cuerpo, todo lo que había tenido que pasar se hubiese evitado si tan solo hubiera visto la fecha de expiración en aquel estúpido tubo.

\- no se culpen – aquellas palabras hicieron que tanto amity como sus hermanos giraran a verla, pudo notar en los ojos de la omega y en la de sus hermanos una mezcla de sentimientos diferentes los cuales llevaban al mismo camino, era consciente que sus hermanos se sentían realmente mal debido a que aquel error en una situación diferente podía haber llevado a su hermana a un callejón sin salida si cualquier otro alfa o grupo de alfas se hubiesen topado con ella, por el otro lado estaba la peliverde cargando con la culpa de no haberse fijado en todos los detalles y el no haber sido lo suficientemente precavida como para ver todos los futuros caminos que su situación conllevaba – no deben culparse, nadie es completamente perfecto, asi que es común cometer errores, de todas maneras al final del día, todo resulto para bien.

\- Luz…

\- Pero bueno, hasta que el pequeño ratón decidió hablar – Edric se acercó a la invitada con las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa divertida.

\- De hecho ni tan pequeña, es mas alta que tu y yo.

\- Cuanto mides? – pregunto por curiosidad, pregunta que a Amity le hizo poner en punta el oído, Emira que noto eso rio por debajo, era como ver a un gatito levantar las orejas cuando algo llamaba su atención.

\- 1.77.

\- Ooooh, así que 1.77 eh…... psssst Emira... – susurró de forma audible – Cuanto medimos.

\- 1.75.

\- Rayos.

Luz solo pudo sonreír, no se consideraba como tal una persona muy alta, en su club la mayoría rondaba la misma altura así que podría decirse que para ella era de lo más normal, en cuanto compararse con sus amigos, bueno, tampoco era que le prestara mucha importancia.

\- Skara nos dijo que una amiga te había traído a casa – ahora era la gemela la que se acercaba a ella para colocarse junto a Edric a pocos centímetros de distancia – Pero creo que omitió la parte en la que indicaba que una Alfa sería la que te traería en un estado tan riesgoso.

\- Pensamos que quizá se refería a Boscha

Tras oir eso la peliverde rodo los ojos en señal de “eso jamás lo permitiría” recordando aquel momento en el baño por el que pasaron horas atrás.

\- Sin embargo cuando te vimos y luego ingresamos sabíamos que no se trataba de ella ya que su aroma es a tabaco y sin embargo el de tu amiga aquí presente es el de una agradable taza de café.

\- Cómo te llamas – pregunto Edric.

Inmediatamente la latina pudo sentir un aura dominante.

\- Soy Luz, Luz noceda.

\- Le hiciste algo a nuestra hermanita antes de que llegáramos Noceda? – esta vez fue Emira la cual también ejercía presión.

La pelicafe se sentía en cierto aspecto acorralada, las auras dominantes de ambos alfas se imponían con facilidad, después de todo era dos contra uno, aunque claro, ella no estaba respondiendo ante tal acto ya que si bien en cierto aspecto se imponían a ella, no mostraban agresividad alguna hacia su persona, se sentía como una intimidación sin tintes de llegar a algo serio, como si jugaran a fingir ser rudos.

Los miró fijamente por un momento quedando visiblemente sorprendida por lo agraciados que estos eran, acaso existía un gen Blight que los hacia a todos bien parecidos? Al igual que Amity ellos llevaban el pelo de color verde, un verde más profundo, su piel era igual de blanca y un característico lunar bajo el ojo de cada uno les proporcionaba un toque más fino, la única diferencia era el largo de su cabello ya que mientras Edric lo llevaba corto su hermana lo mantenía largo y trenzado, si, eran realmente hermosos, no tanto como Amity eso si, pero hermosos sin duda.

\- Déjenla – intervino la Omega la cual a diferencia de Luz veía la dominancia con otros ojos, sabía que sus hermanos no eran personas agresivas pero también estaba consciente en lo sobreprotectores que podían llegar a ser – ella no me hizo nada, de hecho… se tomó el tiempo de quedarse y cuidar de mí – tragó saliva, podría decirse que era una verdad a medias, no estaba mintiendo completamente pero tampoco era una verdad absoluta.

Ambos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos, esa era la primera vez que veian a su pequeña Omega defender de esa manera a un Alfa aparte de ellos claro esta, sin embargo decidieron indagar un poco mas.

\- Puedes decir eso querida, pero como explicas el aroma de ella sobre ti y viceversa?.

Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas, esa era una excelente y bien formulada pregunta, sus aromas estaban claramente entrelazados, y al menos podía sentirse en mayor medida en la peliverde debido a su situación, necesitaba encontrar una salida perfecta, pero cual.

\- Bueno… eso es porque –

\- Es porque tuve que traerla sobre mi espalda – se adelanto Luz – No podía caminar muy bien debido al dolor y todo lo que eso involucra, me incliné y le dije que yo la subiría hasta su departamento, no podía dejarla simplemente hacer todo ese esfuerzo por si misma.

\- La subiste mas de diez pisos?

\- Usamos el ascensor, no fue muy complicado la verdad, solo quería que reposara lo mas antes posible.

\- Con los brazos que tienes, no me sorprendería – dijo Emira tocando uno de ellos.

Amity sin notarlo frunció el ceño ligeramente cosa que su hermano notó enseguida y siguiéndole el juego a su gemela comenzó a tocar el otro brazo.

\- wow, que bien tonificados están, haces ejercicio? – preguntó el.

\- S-Si – una semi enrojecida Luz asentía con la cabeza, de un momento a otros dos personas sumamente atractivas la estaban alagando – Mi especialidad es el salto con pértiga.

\- Ooooooh, eso significa que debes tener piernas fuertes – continuó la mayor.

\- Como que me esta entrando la curiosidad de verlas no te parece Emi?- de reojo Edric se divertía con la reacciones involuntarias de su hermana menor, reacciones que Emira igual estaba gozando.

\- Definitivamente – guiño un ojo a Luz.

\- Ya, ya, es suficiente – intervino Amity – la están incomodando.

\- O tu te estas incomodando – bromeó el Alfa haciendo que su versión femenia riera.

Tras eso se separaron de Luz para tomar asiento en la mesa a lo cual las otras dos chicas se unieron, Luz miró por la ventana el cielo oscuro que ya había tomado posecion junto a las luces y anuncios que ahora le daban vida a toda la ciudad, el dia había pasado realmente rápido, no lo había sentido para nada, haber compartido tantas horas junto a la presidenta la llenaron de gran alegría.

\- No pareces ser una mala chica – dijo Emira repartiendo un poco de pastel en 4 platos entregándole una generosa porción – Gracias por cuidar de Amity.

\- No, no hay nada que agradecer – dijo negando suavemente – lo hice con gusto.

Sin previo aviso un regordete gato brinco sobre la mesa exigiendo la debida atención.

\- Bigotes! – Exclamo la peliverde tomando al minino para colocarlo en su regazo – No debes subir a la mesa.

\- Hahaha la mamá michi regañando al michi menor – comentó Edric en lo que se llevaba un pedazo de torta a la boca.

\- No soy un michi – reclamó la Omega.

\- Eres más michi que cualquiera en esta mesa.

Varias risas y pequeños comentarios más llenaron el lugar volviéndolo cálido y acogedor, para la peliverde aquello era una experiencia reconfortante, todo se sentía tan natural, como si se tratara de una verdadera familia unida, en donde los temas de género y estatus no existían para nada ya que eso fue su pan de cada día anteriormente, miro a Luz la cual conversaba con sus hermanos, como era posible que todo lo que rodeara a aquella alfa tan amable se tornara en memorias tan agradables? Si el mundo tuviera mas alfas como sus hermanos y como Luz, todo sería tan diferente.

\- Y cuéntanos, de donde eres Luz?

Inmediatamente la Omega giro a ver a la atleta, nunca habían tocado ese tema ahora que lo pensaba, de hecho aún no habían conversado de muchas cosas, en cierto aspecto un ligero dolor le recorrió el pecho, le gustaría haber hablado con ella personalmente de eso y no enterarse en una pequeña reunión de cuatro, es decir, ella la llevaba conociendo más que ellos pero al mismo tiempo no conocía nada a parte de las cosas básicas y ahora se enteraría de aquello al mismo momento que sus hermanos, no era que le pareciera malo… pero le hubiese gustado haberlo sabido antes.

\- Nací aquí, sin embargo viví gran parte de mi infancia y adolescencia en República Dominicana ya que mamá es de allá.

\- Así que tienes doble nacionalidad.

Luz asintió.

\- Mi mamá vivió muchos años aquí, después de eso se casó y formo una familia pero luego pasaron cosas y bueno, regreso a casa llevándome con ella.

\- ya veo – menciono Edric – a veces las disputas familiares pueden ser muy difíciles.

\- Hey, tampoco asumas que son problemas familiares – lo regaño Emira, haciendo que su hermano cayera en cuenta de que quizá su comentario estuvo algo fuera de lugar.

\- Hahaha descuida, no fue nada de eso, lo bueno es que ya todo se está arreglando de alguna manera.

Amity la miró queriendo preguntar un poco más acerca de aquella historia pero prefirió no hacerlo, llego a la conclusión que si quería saber más de luz se lo preguntaría ella personalmente, ella le había confesado sus sentimientos y le dijo honestamente que quería conocerla y asi lo haría, estaba dispuesta en avanzar esa relación que estaban formando, no había duda de aquello.

\- Bueno, ya es algo tarde – mencionó Luz poniéndose de pie – Me gustaría hablar mucho más con todos ustedes pero debo ir a casa y alimentar a King.

\- King? Pregunto Amity.

\- Es mi cachorro, bueno, mío y de Eda que es la persona con quien vivo.

\- Podríamos acercarte a tu casa si gustas – se ofreció Emira – Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por haber ayudado a nuestra gatita.

\- Oh no, eso lo hice con gusto, además no se preocupen, tomaré el autobús, así de paso hago una parada en alguna tienda para comprarle croquetas.

Amity se acercó a ella tomando su mano.

\- Estas segura de que no quieres que te acerquen? Cualquiera puede llevarte sin problema incluso yo si me lo permites.

\- Tu debes descansar – quiso colocar una maño en su mejilla pero se contuvo, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus hermanos - Además debes aprovechar que tus hermanos están aquí contigo, nos podremos ver mañana en la Universidad.

Los hermanos simplemente miraban la escena sorprendidos en parte por lo que veían sus ojos, sería posible que su hermana habría encontrado a su alfa destinado? de ser así aquello representaría un gran problema para sus padres, bueno, más para su madre que por lo visto ya tenía planeado el futuro de su hija Omega … tampoco habría que adelantarse a las cosas, pero si esa era la situación, proteger a su pequeña hermana de las cadenas a las que se veía atada por su género limitaba mucho sus posibilidades de ser feliz con quien ella eligiera.

\- Me gustó conocerlos – dijo la latina extendiendo la mano para despedirse de ellos – son muy divertidos.

\- Cuídate Luz, el gusto fue nuestro – discretamente se acercaron al oído de la Alfa para susurrar de manera casi audible – Y cuida a nuestra hermanita.

Luz sonrió ampliamente dando a entender que definitivamente era algo que haría y brindándole un cálido abrazo a la peliverde el cual respondió se retiró de lugar.

Una vez los tres solos inmediatamente se recordó la apuesta a un inicio sobre la búsqueda del ratón intruso.

\- A todo esto, quien ganó al final?

Preguntaron ambos en sincronía más una risilla de victoria de formó en el rostro de la menor. 

\- Yo, fui yo.

La peliverde dió media vuelta y con aire victorioso y una gran sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, los mayores solo pestañearon ante tal comentario, se miraron incrédulos puesto que en cierta parte ella tenía razón, pero como los berrinchudos que eran y ya que no admitían la fácil derrota tomaron aire para luego decir al unísono. 

\- NO ES JUSTO!!!!.

**Nota: Gracias por la paciencia!!! Lofiu a todos y cuídense.**


	9. Enfrentamiento Parte 1

El ciclo de celo había pasado de forma tranquila una vez consumidas las pastillas supresoras, la omega que ahora ya se encontraba en estado óptimo había decidido faltar los 2 días siguientes a la universidad para evitar algunos problemas con alfas que se sintieran atraídos por su aroma, odiaba no presentarse a clases pero odiaba aun más ser vista en aquel estado vulnerable frente a ojos de extraños, odiaba escuchar los susurros de _“esta en celo”_ o peor aún escuchar a otros decir que podrían tenerla y hacerla suya ya que sus hormonas así lo pedían, estúpidos, tomando aquella situación como si fuera una burla, sin embargo en cierto aspecto envidiaba los celos de los Alfas que si bien eran igual de intensos al de los Omegas estos eran de duración más corta, un día como mucho, por el contrario los de su “condición” debían lidiar con las feromonas tres días y para colmo de males como si tomar las pastillas no fuera suficiente se debía usar un collar antimarca para protegerla por si algún desconocido/a decidiera morderla y reclamarla, si, esa temporada era una mierda, aunque quien sabe… quizá cuando uno se encontrase a la persona indicada, la perspectiva del celo podía ser vista de diferente ángulo.

En fin, ya todo había pasado, regresó a clases de forma normal, fresca, decidida y optimista en cierto aspecto, casi dos semanas desde ese suceso habían transcurrido sin inconvenientes, incluso Boscha pasó a ver como se encontraba, bueno, menos mal estaban sus hermanos ese día caso contrario no la hubiese permitido ingresar, para su sorpresa la actitud que había presentado permanecía como de costumbre imponente, aunque de cierta manera se sentía también controlada, quizá el cambio se debió a la presencia de los gemelos los cuales conociendo bien las reacciones de la pelirosa mostraban su dominio, una actitud que en ningún momento realizaron contra la otra Alfa o bueno, solo al inicio y de manera algo juguetona, ese era otro motivo por el que Amity quedaba sorprendida frente a dos Alfas completamente opuestas entre sí.

\- Que pensativa princesa – una conocida voz tras ella hizo eco en su oreja.

\- Que observadora – mencionó mientras giraba para toparse con aquellos ojos gris-azulados.

Ambas presidentas intercambiaron miradas por varios segundos, se encontraban solas en la gran y espaciosa mesa principal de la sala del consejo estudiantil aguardando por los demás miembros que seguramente no tardarían en aparecer, por la ventana se podía apreciar el agradable clima que allá afuera si duda se percibía, era un día perfecto para las actividades especiales que estaban más que planificadas por el consejo y los clubes deportivos.

\- Nunca logré entender porque jamás te inscribiste a ningún club – mencionó la pelirosa llevando las manos a la nuca en lo que inclinaba la silla ligeramente hacia atrás.

Amity que acomodaba los papeles en la mesa con suaves golpecitos a las hojas para colocarlas en perfecto orden dirigió la mirada al reloj colgado en la pared el cual marcaba las 10:30 am.

\- Porque sentía que consumían mucho tiempo – suspiró – Aunque debo admitir que quizá no hubiese sido tan mala idea entrar a uno después de todo.

\- Ja! Acaso la princesita se arrepiente de una decisión? – sonrió Boscha inclinando aun más la silla para poder verla.

\- Sí, hay momentos en los que sí – le devolvió la sonrisa, acto que a la pelirosa le tomó por sorpresa, así que hoy era uno de esos raros días en lo que Amity le seguía el juego a sus bromas o comentarios, aquella situación hizo que girara rápidamente la cabeza evitando mostrar aquel ligero rubor que comenzaba a hacerse presente sobre rostro, era raro ver que ella le sonriera de esa manera.

\- Y…a que club te hubiese gustado aplicar? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad en la voz.

\- Al de atletismo – respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

La pelirosa simplemente hizo una mueca ante aquella respuesta, para ser honesta esperaba que le dijera que quería aplicar al club de rugby del cual ella era presidenta y capitana, si, obviamente el rugby era un deporte en su mayoría dominado por Alfas y betas pero también recibía postulantes Omegas que mostraran tener buenas aptitudes y resistencia ante un deporte de extremo contacto físico, recordó que en su infancia solían jugar en los amplios jardines de su familia y que incluso cuando estaban en la secundaria habían disputado uno que otro partido, ella era una excelente corredora sin duda e intentar derribarla era en ocasiones algo complicado.

\- Y porque atletismo?

Aquella pregunta le tomó un poco más de tiempo responder, ¿porque atletismo exactamente?, bueno, desde pequeña o al menos desde que tiene memoria a ella siempre le había apasionado recorrer largas distancias era su hobby después de todo, tanto en colegio como la secundaria acudía a ciertos maratones por encima de los 15 km, incluso con todas sus actividades en la universidad se daba tiempo de asistir a alguna de las tantas invitaciones que de vez en cuando se le presentaban, por otro lado, no podía negar que en cierto aspecto esa respuesta no era como tal una verdad completa, algo dentro de ella le decía que quizá, si hubiese aplicado a aquel club cuando ingresó a la Universidad o incluso a media carrera podía haber conocido a Luz mucho más antes de lo que ya había hecho, en cierto aspecto saber que alguien como ella se escondía en un club que ciertamente podía brindarle lo que quería y hasta un poco más hizo que su corazón doliera de alguna manera, era como Boscha había mencionado, se arrepentía de no haber entrado a un club antes?… si, lo hacía, porqué quería entrar ahí entonces? Para correr sin duda y también porque de esa manera habría podido llegar a conocer con anterioridad a una increíble chica que cambiaría completamente su perspectiva de ver las cosas.

\- Porque me ofrece todo lo que creo… necesito – aquella respuesta la cual fue corta y al punto, fue al mismo tiempo completamente sincera.

\- Pensaba que me dirías el club de rugby – soltó repentinamente la pelirosa haciendo que Amity la mirara algo confusa.

\- No juego ese deporte hace muchos años.

\- “Jugamos” – corrigió en lo que ligeramente fruncía el ceño – Solía gustarte bastante.

\- … Mmm noo… solía gustarme correr, solo que lo hacía con el balón por las reglas.

\- Pero, si eras tú quien pedía jugarlo.

\- A si? - Sonrió nuevamente – Bueno, seguramente porque me gustaba correr, aunque recuerdo que el último partido que tuvimos en la secundaria fue bastante divertido.

\- Sí, lo fue – una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, fue en esos tiempos o quizá un poco más antes cuando su relación comenzó a distanciarse más y más la una de la otra hasta llegar al ahora que las envolvía – Oye, debido a las actividades de hoy quería saber si.. –

\- Ya llegó por quien lloraban!! – una divertida voz se hizo presente en la habitación haciendo que ambas presidentas dirigieran la mirada a la puerta.

\- Oh Skara, buenos días – saludo amigablemente Amity.

\- S….k…a…r…a – pronunció la ojigris apretando los dientes con clara pero bien disimulada ira contenida.

Qué situación más extraña para la morena, de cierta manera podía sentir una energía asesina hacia su persona y otra de completo amor y paz, total, le daba igual, sin perder tiempo tomó asiento en su lugar correspondiente y comenzó a hablar con la peliverde de temas completamente diferentes, Boscha por otro lado que si bien estaba hecha una furia por haber sido interrumpida regresó a su posición actual tomando la actitud tan característica de su persona, si, agresiva y con pocas pulgas, no era que le disgustara por completo la morena, pero como le cabreaba que siempre apareciera para interrumpir algo, tantos años conociéndose y seguía igual.

No pasó mucho hasta que el salón estudiantil comenzara sus actividades con todos sus miembros, aquella reunión de igual manera era extracurricular por lo que no demorarían nada, el tema a tocar trataba las actividades que realizarían en el trascurso del día todos los clubes deportivos como los que no lo eran, ó explicando mejor, básicamente aquel día todos los clubes harían gala de sus actividades para atraer nuevos estudiantes así como antiguos, las clases quedarían suspendidas desde el mediodía en adelante para así dar inicio a las inscripciones extras que brindaba el campus, la tarea del consejo estudiantil simplemente se trataba de vigilar que todo se realizara de forma tranquila y sin inconvenientes.

Aquello no tomo más de 15 minutos, Amity dio algunas indicaciones, corrigió algunos formularios y dio por terminada la reunión, Boscha como de costumbre esperaba que todos los demás salieran para así poder quedar nuevamente a solas con la peliverde.

\- Nos vamos? – Preguntó Skara llevando la mochila al hombro – Me gustaría comer algo antes de ir a mi club y de seguro la cafetería está a rebalsar.

\- Si, déjame poner estos papeles en orden.

La morena miro de reojo a Boscha la cual le devolvió la mirada con una clara aura que decía “largo” pero es más que sabido que para intimidar a alguien como ella se necesitaba más que solo una mirada de pocos amigos, sin embargo y por opción propia decidió darle su espacio y esperar a la Omega al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Te esperare afuera – mencionó.

\- Pero solo me falta unas cuantas hojas.

\- Ya dijo que te esperará afuera – esta vez habló Boscha sujetando su mano.

Tras eso la morena volvió a echar una mirada rápida a la capitana de rugby y sin más salió del lugar, al quedar completamente solas la pelirosa decidió soltarla, no quería incomodarla ni nada de momento, debía admitir que quizá en ciertas ocasiones podía actuar de manera brusca.

\- Y ahora que – dijo regresando la mirada a los papeles.

\- Solo quería hablar un poco más de este asunto de los clubes.

\- Bueno, lo que debas decir que sea rápido, debo hacer algunas cosas – buscó su mochila debajo de la mesa haciendo que Boscha frunciera el ceño por la poca falta de atención que recibía.

\- Tú sabes que el club de rugby al igual que el resto tendrá una exhibición.

\- Ajam – afirmó con la mirada aun debajo la mesa.

\- Me preguntaba si te gust –

\- Sé que la deje aquí – habló para si – Perdón, decías.

\- Quería saber si tu -

\- Con un demonio, donde la puse – susurró para si, susurro que colmó el pequeño vaso de paciencia que tenía la capitana.

\- Cuando te hable… DEBES MIRARME! – levantó la voz sujetando el rostro de Amity con una de sus manos haciendo que volteara a verla.

Por largos segundos la Omega quedo notablemente sorprendida, el agarre de la Alfa en ese momento se sentía firme y algo agresivo que si bien le causaba leve dolor tampoco significaba que la estuviera lastimando.

\- Suéltame – dijo dando un golpe con el reverso de su brazo rompiedo el agarre de la ojigris.

\- Hasta que por fin me ves a la cara – una sonrisa algo burlona pero al mismo tiempo afligida se dibujó en su rostro, gesto que la peliverde notó de inmediato, llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla frotándola debido al agarre y suspiró.

\- Admito que quizá, debí prestarte más atención desde un inicio, lamento eso – se acercó a una de las sillas y recogiendo por fin su mochila volvió a regresar donde Boscha – Pero eso no justifica que puedas tratarme de esa manera.

La pelirosa acortando aún más la distancia tomo en su manos un pequeño mechón de cabello de la Omega para jugar con el suavemente en sus dedos.

\- Lo único que iba a hacer… era invitarte a ver el partido de exhibición al medio día, quería que me vieras jugar y bueno, Skara participara también.

Dicho eso se inclinó lentamente acercando su rostro a su mano que aun jugaba con el delicado cabello de la Omega y aspiro suavemente, el fresco aroma a menta inundo sus sentidos haciendo que de cierta forma todo su cuerpo encontrara calma, por su parte Amity que aun la miraba fijamente emitió un suspiro y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

\- Gracias por la invitación, sin embargo a esa hora tengo otro compromiso.

\- A que te refieres con eso? – su rostro se torno serio, acaso la estaba rechazando?

\- Mira, tengo una actividad a esa hora y… bueno, no puedo asegurarte poder estar ahí.

\- Que actividad es más importante?! – demandó con firmeza pero sin levantar la voz, trataba de contenerse.

La peliverde dirigió la vista a la ventana concentrándose en las alegres hojas que danzaban con el viento recordando una pequeña plática que se había suscitado la noche anterior.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_* FLASHBACK*_ **

_Eran al rededor de las once, acababa de salir de la ducha mientras encendía el televisor de su habitación y cogía una toalla para secarse el cabello, amaba bañarse por las noches, de cierta manera podía sentir como el cansancio, las malas experiencias y todo lo negativo se esfumaba por la cañería mientras el agua recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, con toda paciencia aplicaba crema humectante en sus piernas, brazos y rostro, para mala suerte su piel tendía a secarse rápidamente y como manera de contrarrestar aquello debía usar ciertos productos para poder verse bien y claro, sentirse bien consigo misma._

_Una llamada a su celular hizo que dejara su “procedimiento de belleza” como ella gustaba llamarle de lado y recogió el móvil que se encontraba cargando sobre su escritorio, no negaría que al ver quien la buscaba a esas horas de la noche hizo que una fina sonrisa se escapara de sus labios y una indescriptible alegría la abrazaran por un momento._

_\- Hola? – preguntó en lo que tomaba asiento sobre la cama y reducía el volumen de la TV._

_\- Hola niña – respondió la voz del otro lado._

_\- Hola niña – repitió ella escuchando una suave risilla del otro lado de la línea – Que se te ofrece a estas horas de la noche?_

_\- No mucho, solo quería escuchar tu voz._

_Aquello hizo que su corazón brincara un poco._

_\- Eso sonó muy lindo y muy cursi Noceda – habló alegremente recostándose ahora si sobre la cama mientras miraba al techo._

_\- Que te puedo decir, soy lindamente cursi._

_\- Así parece._

_Ambas rieron tontamente, la Omega amaba, realmente amaba y disfrutaba aquellas nuevas sensaciones que esa chica piel canela le hacía sentir sin esfuerzo alguno._

_\- Quería preguntarte algo – un pequeño silencio se hizo presente._

_\- Sucede algo?_

_\- No… bueno, si… es solo que, quería saber si mañana podremos vernos._

_\- Oh, mañana es el evento de los clubes – hizo memoria por unos segundos – Solo hay clases en la mañana y tengo una pequeña reunión a las diez y media con el consejo, fuera de eso creo que si podríamos vernos sin ningún problema._

_\- Enserio?! – una muy animada voz se hizo sentir – Excelente, al medio día tengo una muestra de exhibición en el club de atletismo, quería que vinieras a verme._

_\- Adivinaré, saltarás la pértiga?._

_\- Sí, y también correré los 400 metros planos – realmente se sentía emocionada – Después de eso podríamos pasar la tarde juntas, que opinas?._

_Realmente mentiría si la aquella idea y esos honestos sentimientos que se transmitían por el móvil no la hubiesen llenado de cálidas sensaciones._

_\- Suena genial._

_Una alegre "SI" pudo sentirse hasta su departamento._

_\- Te veré a esa hora en el coliseo entonces, me gustaría hablar mucho más pero estoy sin batería._

_\- Descuida, no pasa nada._

_\- Por cierto Amity, te quiero –_

_Entonces la llamada se colgó, su rostro se enrojeció tras escuchar esas palabras, que tan afortunada debía ser esa chica para haber podido expresar sus sentimientos en ese corto periodo de tiempo y justo haber terminado todo antes de que su batería se quedara sin energía? No lo sabía y no importaba, se sentía feliz, hahaha se sentía increíblemente feliz, reposó el celular sobre su pecho aun sin apartar la mirada del techo, si, su corazón podía afirmar que en gran medida ella la quería también._

**_*FIN FLASHBACK*_ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Apartando la mirada de la ventana tomo un respiro y colocando la mochila al hombro se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Si puedo hacer tiempo iré a verte jugar esta bien? Si no hubiese tenido nada a esa hora habría aceptado tu invitación.

Boscha hizo un puño pero se contuvo de decir cualquier cosa y simplemente la vio salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Una fina gota se hacía camino lentamente sobre aquella piel caliente la cual pasaba inadvertida del cuello a su espalda, sus brazos medianamente agotados sostenían con firmeza una herramienta de aproximadamente dos kilos si no es que un poco más, algunos de sus compañeros la observan con curiosidad mostrando claros signos de resignación, la diferencia era clara, realmente no eran rivales para ella, por más que lo intentaran era complicado estar a su altura, y no, no digo que sea algo imposible o inalcanzable, pero si difícil, horas, días, meses, años de preparación dependiendo la persona marcaban la diferencia de logros de unos contra otros, ella les había dicho que desde pequeña se había enamorado de aquel deporte y no mentía, se podía ver en sus ojos la pasión que sentía cuando fijaba la vista en su objetivo, si, como si de un halcón acechando a su persa se tratara, cuando se concentraba solo ella, una pista de 45 metros y aquella barra alta importaban, lo demás por unos segundos dejaba de existir.

\- Altura – pidió sosteniendo la pértiga en posición.

\- 4.91m

Un silencio inundo el coliseo, eso era 1 cm menos a los 4.92 m que lo separaban del récord americano actual, la atleta llevó levemente la espalda hacia atrás tomando un poco de impulso, inspiró profundamente y entonces un pitido se escuchó, rápidamente corrió acomodando la pértiga en la marca amarilla ejerciendo fuerza en sus brazos y piernas para poder alzarse por los aires curvear la espalda y caer sobre el colchón, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, levantó la vista asegurándose que la barra transversal aún se mantenía en su sitio, y si, ahí estaba, inamovible, se puso en pie rápidamente, escuchó los aplausos de sus compañeros, con gran facilidad había superado el récord Universitario de 4.89, sus números eran sin duda dignos de asombro, solo los profesionales conseguían esas marcas.

\- Es increíble – susurró Amity aplaudiendo en lo que veía la escena con notoria sorpresa a una distancia prudente.

Willow que la había oído miró a Gus el cual emitía una risilla suave.

\- Fue lo mismo que dijimos cuando la vimos saltar tan seriamente la primera vez.

\- Y también cuando la vimos correr los 400 metros en sprint – añadió el orgulloso de su amiga – Sus dos ramas deportivas favoritas.

A lo lejos la Atleta miraba a sus amigos levantando su mano saludándolos alegremente dando claras señales de que pronto estaría con ellos.

“Linda” pensaba la peliverde devolviéndolo el saludo junto a los demás.

\- Buena estudiante y buena Atleta, rara vez se ve eso en una persona – mencionó en lo que tomaba asiento.

Willow y Gus intercambiaron miradas pensativas cosa que la Omega notó haciendo que le entrara un poco la curiosidad.

\- Me equivoque en algo? – preguntó.

\- …. Hummm…. Bueno, Luz no es exactamente lo que llamarías una buena estudiante – respondió Willow tomando asiento junto a ella.

Gus asintió

\- Pero ustedes mencionaron que entró por beca académica ya que la beca deportiva no ofrecía lo mismo.

\- Y así fue, pero solo al inicio, verás Amity – Gus miro al amplio techo unos segundos ordenando sus ideas – ¿Tu también tienes beca académica cierto? Preguntó.

La cuestionada no entendía que tenía que ver eso con Luz pero terminó asintiendo.

\- Si

\- Willow y yo lo tenemos también, una segunda pregunta, ¿cuanto es tu promedio en total por semestre?

\- 97

Gus soltó un silbido de asombro.

\- El promedio de Willow es 94 y el mío es 92, como sabrás, esas son las notas para mantener la beca académica completa, mientras más bajos tus números más bajos son tus descuentos, Luz no podía mantener las mismas notas constantemente.

Willow sonrió en lo que miraba a la presidenta.

\- ¿Tu estudias antes de un examen?, me refiero, ¿estudias hasta amanecerte? ¿Con varios días de anticipación? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

La peliverde quedo algo sorprendida ante la pregunta, llevó una mano al mentón e hizo memoria, no, la verdad es que no estudiaba mucho, con prestar atención en clases y repasar sus notas le eran más que suficientes para sacar notas excelentes, de hecho nunca se había amanecido estudiando por cuenta propia pero si ayudando a Skara, Amelia y a Boscha en algunas ocasiones.

\- No, ya que lo mencionas, no estudio mucho antes de rendir una prueba.

\- Si, lo suponía, Gus y yo tampoco estudiamos mucho ya que los números para mi como los códigos para el son cosas en las que nos desenvolvemos naturalmente… Luz por el contrario, para tener buenas notas debía estudiar y estudiar sin descanso, no tiene la misma facilidad como lo tenemos nosotros, y bueno, mantener ese ritmo –

\- Es agotador – ella terminó la frase.

\- Exacto, por eso sus notas comenzaron a bajar y de los 90 bajaron a 85 y luego a 80, entonces llego a un punto en el que le convenía hacer un cambio por la beca deportiva, ella es inteligente sin duda pero cuando de deporte de trata...

\- ¡Es la mejor! – añadió alegremente Gus.

\- Quien es la mejor? – preguntó Luz haciendo que el pequeño grupo girara a verla, no se habían percatado ni un poco de su llegada

Amity observó con cierto cuidado el cuerpo de la atleta el cual se encontraba bañado en pequeñas y finas gotas de sudor, llevaba puesto su short el cual marcaba perfectamente sus piernas largas y un top deportivo que claramente dejaba al descubierto su marcado abdomen y también dejaba al descubierto sus fuertes brazos y espalda, sintió que por unos segundos aquella vista le había quitado la respiración recordando fugazmente el encuentro en su apartamento y la vista que entonces había tenido.

\- Hey, demoraste más de lo normal – dijo Gus sacando a la peliverde de sus pensamientos.

\- Si, es que me pidieron algunas fotos, creo que eran para el periódico de la universidad.

\- Sabia que eras buena – comentó Amity entregándole una toalla y una botella de agua – Pero no sabía que eras tan buena – le regaló una sonrisa haciendo que la piel canela se ruborizara completamente.

\- Bueno, ya que las actividades deportivas continúan, ¿Que les parece si primero vamos a tomar algún refresco? Willow invita – bromeó Gus en lo que se ponía de pie.

\- Si, muy bien, si yo invito las bebidas… – le siguió el juego la ingeniera - Guz invitará la comida – miró victoriosa a su amigo.

\- ¡P- Pero sale el triple! – reaccionó levantando las manos.

\- Hum, parece que el estafador resulto estafado – soltó de repente Amity vagamente, generalmente hacia esos comentarios cuando sus hermanos trataban de ser más astutos que ella e inconscientemente lo había dicho sin pensar.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas para luego echarse a reír alegremente, como la peliverde recién estaba formando parte del grupo aun le costaba un poco integrarse completamente a las conversaciones que mantenían los demás, esta era la primera vez que llevaba una relación cercana con alguien diferente a sus amigos de infancia o conocidos de sus padres y se sentía bien, de cierta manera se sentía libre, podía ser ella misma sin la necesidad de fingir actitudes frente a terceros.

Luz le ofreció su mano y la ayudó a incorporarse mientras los demás también se ponían de pie, en eso un grupo de chicas se acercó a la Alfa pidiendo tomarse una foto con ella, habían quedado encantadas con la presentación y sin dudarlo pedían conocer a la autora de aquella gran hazaña, Amity miró la escena con notoria molestia, claramente no respetaban el espacio personal, abrazando a Luz o acercándose demasiado a su rostro, un sentimiento nuevo la recorría completa y no, no era un sentimiento muy agradable, incluso la Alfa por su parte se sentía un poco incomoda ante tanto contacto físico y que de cierta manera podía sentir en su espalda unos ojos que la perforaban completamente.

\- ¿Siempre es así de popular? Preguntó cruzando los brazos sin dejar de ver la escena

Willow suspiró.

\- No todo el tiempo, puede que parezca extrovertida pero a veces le cuesta mucho poder manejar situaciones así, le es difícil decir que no a estas cosas, es muy amable o eso pienso.

La peliverde asintió ante aquello, si, esa torpe y alegre chica era muy dulce.

\- Lamento todo eso – mencionó Luz regresando hacia donde estaban sus amigos - La capitana nos dijo que debíamos acceder a todas las peticiones si queríamos obtener más miembros.

\- Todas la peticiones? – preguntó Gus de forma juguetona – ¿Y si quisiera un beso tuyo ya que solo así accedería a entrar al club lo harías?

\- ¡Claro que no! – dirigió la mirada a la Omega – Solo hay alguien a quien podría besar – esperó que la peliverde entendiera la indirecta cosa que si hizo, sonrió para luego volver a ver a Gus– Y tristemente no eres tu ni nadie aparte de esa persona.

Willow rio por todo aquello mirando a la pareja dispareja, Amity apartó el rostro ruborizado y Gus simplemente no dijo nada porque no lo entendió.

Al dejar el coliseo la conversación del pequeño grupo ahora confirmado por cuatro personas se sentía de lo más amena, Luz y Amity caminaban lado a lado mientras que Gus y Willow iban delante de ellas, por curiosidad la Omega preguntó si el club de robótica presentó alguna exhibición o algo parecido ya que le parecía raro verlos allí y no en su facultad a lo que ellos respondieron de que no tenían la necesidad de hacer tal cosa, el club contaba con bastantes miembros y que si alguien quería ingresar siempre sería bienvenido.

\- Entonces aquí estabas?! – una firme voz se escuchó tras ella rompiendo completamente la tranquilidad que hasta hace poco disfrutaba sentir, notó como una pesada mano la tomo por el hombro y la llevó hacia atrás haciendo que por poco perdiera el equilibrio – ¡¿No viniste a verme por estar aquí?! – levantó la voz mostrando dominio.

 _"Maldita sea"_ fue lo que pensó, rápidamente Amity miró a los alrededores, no quería montar un espectáculo sobre todo uno en el que ambas presidentas se vieran involucradas, para su suerte no había nadie ahí, después de todo varios seguían en las exhibiciones de los demás clubes.

\- Cálmate Boscha – pidió incorporándose nuevamente – Te dije que tenía otro compromiso.

\- ¡Como puedes llamar a esto un compromiso! – la tomó por los hombros – Tu compromiso era conmigo, te estuve esperando y ¡nunca apareciste! Y te encuentro aquí rodeada de esta…¡¡esta gentuza!!

\- M - Me estas lastimando.

Un fuerte empujón apartó a Boscha de Amity llevando a la pelirosa al suelo, Luz había intervenido rodeando con sus brazos a la peliverde mostrando un rostro más que amenazante.

\- Si vuelves a tocarla, TE GOLPEARÉ.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando?

\- Te estoy advirtiendo.

Sus ojos no mentían, inmediatamente pudo sentir el dominio de la alfa, no bromeaba, Luz estaba enojada, bastante enojada con la pelirosa que de momento se encontraba aun en el suelo, sin perder un segundo más Boscha se incorporó mostrando la misma mirada amenazante, la situación se hacía insostenible, una de ellas hervía con la furia de ver a la Omega en los brazos de alguien más, mientras que la otra rugía con el único propósito de proteger a aquella que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

**Nota: Nuevamente el capítulo terminó siendo más largo de lo que tenía pensado así que se dividirá en dos partes, espero que les haya gustado un montón y ya saben no olviden dejar su comentario.**


	10. Enfrentamiento Parte 2

_“Me estás lastimando”_

Esas palabras, sí, esas tres palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Luz haciendo eco hasta lo más profundo de su ser, ver a Amity siendo sostenida de forma tan brusca hizo que cada músculo de su cuerpo reaccionara completamente, un sentimiento poco conocido la invadió, aquél mechero que generalmente permanecía apagado, imperturbable y sosegado en su interior estaba siendo ahora perturbado o mejor dicho, estaba siendo encendido por aquélla Alfa de cabellos color chicle, de todas maneras eso no importaba ahora, su cuerpo había reaccionado por sí solo, por unos segundos fue inconsciente de sus actos, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en un fuerte y rápido movimiento empujó a la chica de ojos grises que sostenía a la Omega haciendo que terminara en el suelo por falta de equilibrio y al mismo tiempo rodeó con sus brazos a aquélla Omega de cabello verde cual helado de menta, formando instintivamente un refugio para ella.

\- Si vuelves a tocarla, ¡TE GOLPEARÉ!

Palabras que sin duda pudieron sentirse con un increíble peso, Boscha lo sintió de inmediato, un dominio que se hacía más y más fuerte envolvía el lugar.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?

\- Te estoy advirtiendo.

Tras eso y sin pensarlo otra vez la pelirosa se incorporó rápidamente, ahora ella mostraba su dominio, si, podían sentirse dos choques de fuerza en ese momento, Willow que a diferencia de Gus podía percibir con total claridad todo lo que ocurría no pudo más que sorprenderse por todo lo que pasaba, era la primera vez que experimentaba el dominio de su amiga con aquélla intensidad, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, Luz, esa alegre y serena chica de cálidos ojos se mostraba como una Alfa hecha y derecha sin duda alguna.

Tras unos segundos que se sintieron como interminables minutos la pelirosa inclinó levemente la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Yo te recuerdo, si, eras tú la mugrosa que vi aquélla vez en el comedor. – llevó una de sus manos al mentón.

\- También recuerdo tu cara. – mencionó Luz sin apartar la vista.

Boscha inclinando un poco más la cabeza observó a Willow y a Gus que se encontraban medianamente alejados los cuales le devolvieron la mirada con notoria preocupación.

\- Y ahí están tus mugrosos amigos.

La Alfa de cabellos cafés frunció el ceño aún más ante tales palabras despectivas, fácilmente sentía que poco a poco su paciencia llegaba al límite.

-¡Debe ser un chiste! – Levantó la voz – ¡¿No viniste a verme para estar con… ¡¿con este grupo de mierda?!

\- Será mejor que te controles.– dijo Luz, palabras que de cierto modo sonaban estúpidas ya que ella apenas y podía controlarse completamente.

Tras eso Boscha dirigió una mirada sumamente amenazadora a su ahora “rival” y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, sentía su sangre hervir, no solo porque estuviera siendo desafiada, oh no, si bien ese era un motivo, uno de muchos, en si su sangre hervía por ver a la Omega en los brazos que no eran los suyos, aquélla escena no hacía otra cosa que nublar su juicio o al menos el poco que le quedaba.

-¡Suéltala! – Exclamó sujetando uno de los brazos de la pelicafe y jalando de el rompiendo así el agarre que hasta hace poco había formado.– ¡Suéltala y regrésamela!

-¡Te dije que no la tocaras! – Un empujón más fuerte que el anterior volvió a separarlas por segunda vez solo que ahora se mostraba una ligera diferencia con el anterior, la pelirosa se mantenía en pie esta ocasión preparando sus puños para insertar el primer golpe.

Por su parte Amity que se encontraba en medio de todo respiraba agitadamente, apenas y podía descifrar lo que allí acontecía, trataba de entender cómo se había dado aquélla serie de eventos y porqué todo eso la posicionaba en aquél lugar, en un rápido movimiento miró a ambas partes, por un lado estaba Boscha, tan agresiva y poco razonable, sobre todo en momentos de ira, exigiendo tenerla, molesta por no haber asistido a aquel estúpido evento… hum, ¿estúpido? ¿Era esa la palabra correcta? No, no asistió porque le pareciera estúpido, no se presentó porque ya tenía un compromiso, compromiso que le había explicado con anterioridad, además dicha demostración era algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero ahí estaba ella, reclamándola como si fuera un objeto, un trofeo, la típica acción de un Alfa sobre un Omega.

Ahora miró a Luz, unos cálidos y fuertes brazos la sostenían, la envolvían con delicadeza y firmeza, podía escuchar el latido de aquél corazón acelerado por la adrenalina, al igual que Willow percibió su dominio con gran peso y fuerza, debido a su naturaleza tranquila y apacible olvidaba por momentos de que se trataba también de una Alfa y ahora al estar en medio de ambas partes podía sentir la gran agresividad que aquélla calmada chica podía sacar a flote, una agresividad muy diferente a la de la pelirosa, no sabía cómo explicarlo o no encontraba las palabras para describirlo, pero se sentía diferente y de eso no había duda, sin embargo sacudiendo su cabeza y dejando de lado eso una vez más volvió a sentirse como un objeto de presa, como si fuera el hueso que se debatía entre dos perros… no… no, sacudió la cabeza una segunda vez… Luz no la veía así, ¿cierto? ¿Era especial para ella cierto? Tantos años viviendo rodeada de una sociedad construida a base de prejuicios le jugaban una mala pasada en ese momento, ¿La pelicafé la protegía porque era SU Omega? ¿Porque la quería? ¿Porque quería demostrar que le pertenecía? En ese momento su cabeza comenzó a doler.

\- Hey Boscha, conseguí estos refrescos al 2x1, no había el sabor que te gusta y tampoco es que me importara pero qui– paró en seco tras observar la escena que de momento acontecía – Amm… ¿Me perdí de algo? – Una más que desconcertada Skara hizo acto de presencia.

\- Gracias al cielo – susurró la peliverde agradeciendo aquél pequeño respiro que había proporcionado sin querer su amiga, situación que aprovecharía para intentar o al menos tratar de parar el conflicto.– ¡ES SUFICIENTE! – exclamó haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella sobre todo la de las dos Alfas.

Lentamente y para sorpresa de Luz esta se separó de aquéllos brazos que la resguardaban tomando una distancia prudente entre ambas partes, sabía que si seguía en esa posición la ira de Boscha no desaparecería y que de permanecer ahí tampoco podía mostrar su autoridad y su seguridad sobre si misma como planeaba hacerlo.

-¿Se enojó la princesa?– preguntó Boscha con una sonrisa en lo que relajaba sus hombros notando que ya no estaba cerca de lo que aún consideraba una Alfa mugrosa.

\- No sé qué pasa contigo Boscha.– La pelirosa sintió una mirada fulminante atravesarla por completo.– No soy un objeto de tu pertenencia, he intentado tolerar tu actitud todos estos años, ¿buscas acaso que te odie?

-¡¿Que?! ¡¡Claro que no!!

\- Pero aquí estás, montando una ridícula escena.– Esto no hizo más que volver a encender la ira de la Alfa más se contuvo en comentar alguna cosa, la Omega fijó ahora la vista en la pelicafé que aún mantenía una mirada desconcertada en su rostro.– Y tu luz…

Se detuvo un poco para pensar sus palabras, ¿que debía decirle? ¿Debía ser agradecida? ¿Debía dejar en claro que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie? ¿Debía mostrar fuerza o debilidad? No sabía cuál de todas esas cuestionantes era la correcta, regresando un poco el tiempo cuando sintió los brazos de la atleta sobre ella, pudo percibir seguridad, tranquilidad y calma ante la situación, era obvio que toda la actitud que había tomado era por su seguridad, un instinto de protección natural, velaba por ella… pero en parte su ego y su propio escudo formado por los años le decían que no necesitaba a nadie más aparte de sí misma, sabía que eso era bueno, la hicieron fuerte y la posicionaron en donde está, sin embargo, muy dentro de ella las ansias de regresar a ese agarre gentil sin duda penetrarían en algún momento ese escudo y reducirían ese ego.

– Puedo cuidarme sola. – Terminó diciendo con cierto dolor en el pecho. - … Pero… grac–

\- Lo sé. – una amable sonrisa le fue regalada a la peliverde disipando todas las dudas que en su cabeza se habían formado. – Eres una chica fuerte, lo sé.

\- Luz…

Entonces sin previo aviso un pesado puño impactó directamente en el rostro de la atleta, sus oídos zumbaron infernalmente, le pareció curioso la inclinación que la tierra estaba tomando, no, no era la tierra inclinándose, era ella cayendo al piso.

-¡¡LUZ!!

En un rápido movimiento y agradeciendo los buenos reflejos que tenía logró apoyar su mano en el suelo soportando su peso evitando así colisionar contra el, agradeció que aquél zumbido en sus oídos poco a poco desapareciera, sentía el sabor del hierro en la comisura de los labios, la parte izquierda de su rostro dolía, pero no mucho, llevó la mano libre que le quedaba a la mejilla izquierda, se sentía una ligera molestia mas no mucho dolor, lo había visto llegar pero no pudo reaccionar, un gancho derecho con todo su peso la había alcanzado con total éxito, sacudió la cabeza saliendo así de aquélla impresión momentánea, fue entonces que ya estando en sus cinco sentidos giró rápidamente incorporándose con notoria furia, más el detonante que nubló su juicio fue ver a Amity siendo agarrada por la muñeca al momento que iba en su ayuda dándose de ese modo un forcejeo entre ellas.

-¡Sólo quédate quieta!

Aquélla frase fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la agresora antes de que una potente embestida impactara con ella llevándola al piso, si tuviera que comparar el golpe con alguna otra cosa sin duda alguna la asemejaría a la brutalidad de un toro, acción a la que su cuerpo debía estar acostumbrado a recibir debido al deporte que practicaba y de la que era capitana, sin embargo la sensación aquí era diferente, oh, era tan diferente, la fuerza de aquélla chica no era un chiste, había arremetido contra su persona con tanta fuerza que expulsó todo el aire que albergaban sus pulmones y el choque de su espalda contra el suelo no hizo otra cosa que hacerle ver estrellas por unos milisegundos.

-¡Te dije que no la tocaras!

Fue lo único que pronunció la atleta colocándose encima de Boscha para tomarla de la polera y devolverle el golpe con el mismo gancho derecho, luego un segundo impacto se añadió al primero rápidamente y al momento de brindar el tercero una patada a la boca del estómago la separó de la chica que tenía sometida dando así la oportunidad a la pelirosa de poder incorporarse y regresar con el ataque de frente, varios golpes se intercambiaron por unos segundos que se sintieron como interminables minutos, Amity miraba con horror la escena que se brindaba entre ambas partes, quiso interponerse entre ellas pero fue Skara quien sujetando a Boscha por la espalda junto a otro miembro de su equipo levantaron a la pelirosa apartándola de Luz acción que imitaron Willow y Gus con su amiga.

-¡SUÉLTAME MALDITA SEA!– Gritó Boscha intentando zafarse del agarre de la monera. – ¡¡SKARA!!

-¡Debes calmarte con un demonio!– Respondió esta sin dejar de sujetarla. –Respira, inhala y exhala.

-Capitana debe calmarse por favor.– Pidió Amelia sujetando también a la pelirosa.

Por el otro lado el grupo de la Casa del Búho también lidiaba con sus propios problemas, si bien Luz no prestaba tanta resistencia como su contraparte, la adrenalina, la ira y sobre todo su instinto se mantenían inamovibles, ambas chicas cedían a sus instintos primarios, mostrar quien era más dominante y quién debía imponerse.

-Por favor suéltame Gus, debo ponerle un alto.– Pidió con voz sumamente seca y neutral.

-Curioso que lo menciones, justo estoy haciendo eso.– Bromeó un poco intentando apaciguar el calor de su amiga.

-Luz ya fue suficiente.– Una seria Willow se colocó frente a ella en lo que sacaba de su mochila algodón, un botecito de alcohol y una pequeña gasa –Mira cómo has quedado.– Giró el cuello un poco para ver a la pelirosa. –No, mira cómo han quedado.– Suspiró.

Ya con ambas Alfas siendo contenidas Amity aún permanecía en el mismo lugar sintiendo que ella había sido la causante de todo aquél problema, jamás hubiera imaginado que las cosas tomarían aquel rumbo, era plenamente consciente de que diversas acciones llevaban a distintos resultados, cada acción tiene una reacción, pero… ¿no había forma de saber lo que ocurriría por negar aquélla invitación cierto? O quizá… si la había, conocía a Boscha desde prácticamente siempre, debió haberlo visto venir, si tan solo hubiera pensado más las cosas, si tan sólo lo hubiera analizado todo más a detalle nada de eso se hubiera suscitado.

“Los Omegas solo ocasionan problemas cielo.” Escuchó la voz de su madre taladrar en lo más profundo de su ser.

“¿Problemas?” Preguntó una pequeña voz en ese entonces.

“Así es querida, eres joven para entenderlo ahora, pero te darás cuenta eventualmente.”

“¿Soy un problema mami?”

Un fuerte dolor hizo que sujetara su cabeza, miró a Boscha la cual aún forcejeaba con Skara en un vano intento por soltarse y luego fijó la vista en Luz quien de forma más tranquila obedecía a Willow en lo que ella aplicaba algo de alcohol a sus heridas, bajó la vista, si, realmente todo aquello era su culpa, quizá su madre tenía razón de cierta forma, después de todo desde que tiene uso de razón su condición no había ocasionado mas que desilusión y problemas a su entorno.

-Amity.– Escuchó su nombre suavemente. – Lo lamento.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, de todas las palabras, de todas las frases aquella era la única que no esperaba oír, porqué, ¿por qué esa chica siempre rompía los estándares con los que había sido criada? Era como si atravesara cada muralla que había edificado con el paso del tiempo, perforando cada una hasta alcanzarla, desde que se vieron por primera vez ella le había enseñado un mundo completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada.

¡Dios! Como quería decirle que era ella quien lo sentía, que todo era SU culpa, estaba consciente de que siendo todavía una niña le habían inculcado a disculparse cuando los problemas de género se relacionaban con ella, sobre todo cuando de Alfas se trataba, pero esta situación era diferente, en esta ocasión realmente el conflicto suscitado se debía a ella, a ella y su género.

-Veo, que estás pensando mucho las cosas de nuevo.– Mencionó Luz acercándose a su persona, extendiendo la mano para acariciar su mejilla en lo que le regalaba una sincera sonrisa. –Todo está bien.

La Omega sin poder contenerse soltó una lagrima mientras veía el rostro de Luz y las claras heridas que sobre el yacían, aquello debía doler, aquello debía arder y aun así ahí estaba su Alfa, confortándola cuando eso debía ser al revés… “¿Mi… Alfa?” se cuestionó cayendo en cuenta de que por un instante la había reclamado como suya, sonrió suavemente descansando su cabeza en la palma que se le ofrecía.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!– Una fuerte voz exclamó apartando con un manotazo la ayuda que recibía.

-Deja de ser tan mierda por una vez Boscha.– Esta vez fue Skara. –Solo quiere ayudarte un poco.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Y tu crees que necesito ayuda de esta gentuza asquerosa?!

-Pues viendo tú cara diría que necesitas eso y más cariña.

-Presidenta… digo capitana… Skara tiene razón, quizá lo mej-

\- ¡Cállate Amelia! – Demandó la pelirosa dominantemente.

-Okay.– Terminó diciendo la tesorera del consejo estudiantil y miembro del Equipo de Rugby en lo que se colocaba detrás de la morena.

-Estoy harta.– Fue lo único que pronunció la cuarta voz mientras se ponía en pie cansada del berrinche y actitud de la Alfa de cabello rosado. –Aplícatelo si te da la gana, no vaya a ser que tus heridas se infecten.– Mencionó arrojando el alcohol, un pedazo de algodón y una sobrante gaza junto a ella retirándose del lugar.

Boscha miró con notoria sorpresa la actitud tomada de aquélla chica hacia su persona, quien diablos se creía que era, ni un solo Omega aparte de Amity se había atrevido a desafiarla o a cuestionar su autoridad, miró a Skara la cual simplemente fingió atorarse con su saliva evitando reírse de la situación.

-¡Maldita, como te atreves a darme la espalda!

Tras escuchar eso Willow simplemente volteó a verla unos segundos encogiendo sus hombros en una clara señal de “Así no más.” y regresó con Gus, la pelirosa quiso ponerse en pie nuevamente pero el dolor en sus extremidades evitaron que lograra conseguirlo y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo una gruesa, fría, y cortante voz sacó a cada uno de los presentes de sus pensamientos y conversaciones.

-Qué sucede aquí.– Aquello no sonaba a una pregunta pero claramente exigía una respuesta.

-Rector Bump.– Amity fue la única que logró reaccionar a tiempo, como era posible que de todas las autoridades, de entre todas las personas de todo el campus fuera él quien hubiese dado con aquélla situación apenas sostenible, era como si todas las cosas malas decidieran haber querido juntarse y terminar ahí por obra y gracia divina.

-Señorita Amity.– Su voz se mantenía seca y profunda, eso hizo que se le erizara la piel ya que generalmente Bump solía ser un hombre de actitud y habla confortante. –Me informaron que un grupo del consejo estudiantil estaba protagonizando una pelea en las inmediaciones al coliseo, vine a confirmar la situación personalmente, ¿tiene algo que decir respecto a eso?

Mientras esperaba una respuesta dirigió la mirada a cada uno de los presentes analizando la situación por su cuenta, dos estudiantes Alfas mostraban claros signos de confrontación, también notó con claridad dos grupos diferentes, los cuales giraban en torno a las Alfas, un Beta masculino y una Omega por un lado mientras que por el otro había dos Betas junto a Boscha.

-¿Y bien?– Cuestionó firmemente. -¿O que tal usted señorita Boscha? ¿Algo que decir sobre su condición?

La mencionada simplemente bufó cruzando los brazos y apartando la vista.

-Estábamos jugando.– Respondió Skara llevándose las manos a la nuca en lo que miraba al cielo y luego miraba a Bump con una sonrisa. – ¿No es así chicos?

Ambas partes solo se observaron unas a otras por cuestión de segundos para terminar asintiendo.

\- S… Seee. – añadió Gus - Estábamos jugando señor.

\- Así que jugando ¿eh?. – Bump levantó una de sus cejas más que blancas por la edad. – ¿Y puedo saber que juego deja rostros golpeados?

Un nuevo silencio y un nuevo intercambio de miradas se hicieron presentes.

\- Ru.. El Rugby. – levantó la mano Amelia respondiendo a la pregunta escondiéndose aun detrás de Skara.

\- Así que el Rugby, ya veo, ¿Es cierto eso Amity?

La peliverde tragó saliva en lo que pensaba su respuesta, no quería mentirle a Bump, después de todo el había sido como un segundo padre desde que ingresó a la universidad, siempre aconsejándola y brindándole ayuda en lo que fuera necesario o accesible para él, por otro lado admitir una confrontación entre Alfas… No… Admitir una confrontación en la que el consejo estudiantil se viera involucrado sobre todo con ambas presidentas en el sin duda llegaría a pasar a mayores circunstancias, sus expedientes se verían afectados y la expulsión sería un tema sobre la mesa a tocar con todos los involucrados.

\- Si rector. – suspiró. – Fue un juego que poco a poco se tornó un poco más intenso, pero solo un juego al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Y las heridas en sus rostros?

\- Bueno, eso… –

\- No llevamos cascos. – Interrumpió Boscha sin mirarlo. – ¿Acaso no lo nota? – Sintió una no muy fuerte patada de Skara dándole a entender que dejara su actitud de lado si no quería cagarla. – SEÑOR. – esto último lo pronunció entre dientes mientras la morena aplaudía muy suavemente.

\- Si, al parecer no los llevan. – sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo junto a un encendedor. – Supongo que la persona que me informó del suceso no prestó mucha atención a lo que realmente pasaba. – aspiró un poco de humo y lo botó hacia el vasto cielo.

\- Rector, yo… -

\- Señorita Amity. – se adelantó el. – Creo que sería prudente llevar a sus amigas a la enfermería ¿no cree? Se ve que el juego terminó siendo muy brusco para ellas.

\- No necesito ir a ese sitio de quinta. – Mencionó Boscha en lo que intentaba colocarse en pie – Yo me largo de aquí. – dirigió la mirada a Amity con una mezcla amplia de sentimientos encontrados en donde claramente la ira y la tristeza dominaban con claridad, posteriormente fijo la vista en Luz y sin decir más se retiró de ahí.

\- Amelia, Skara, por favor asegúrense de que llegue bien a casa. – Pidió la Omega, la morena por su parte asintió con una sonrisa y dando un pequeño golpe en su pecho junto a un “déjamelo a mí” sujetó a la otra beta por la muñeca y fueron tras Boscha.

Un fuerte “¡no me sigas Skara!” se escuchó ya a lo lejos mientras un “no te librarás de mi tan fácil mi ciela” respondía entre risas.

\- Entonces es momento que también me retire. – Comentó Bump botando la colilla al suelo y pisándola para apagarla completamente. – Vaya a la enfermería señorita – dijo refiriéndose a Luz. – Si bien solo tiene heridas superficiales no está de más tomar precauciones.

\- S- Si señor. – atinó a decir en lo que asentía con la cabeza. – Lo haré.

Bump sonrió ante eso, si tan solo todos los alumnos fueran así de cooperativos su trabajo sería mucho más fácil, tras eso colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Amity diciendo que en otro momento conversarían con más calma y que no había nada de qué preocuparse y ya sin más que añadir dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina mientras encendía un segundo cigarrillo.

\- ¿Entonces no vamos? – preguntó Luz mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo para poder apoyarse.

\- Por favor, permíteme ayudarte. – pidió la Omega colocándose del otro lado. – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por…por todo.

\- Soy algo más pesada que tú. – añadió mientras que con una señal le decía a Gus que no se preocupara a lo que el asintió, se sentía realmente feliz del esfuerzo que mostraba la peliverde por su bienestar.

\- Sé que eres fuerte Noceda. – bromeó Amity ya con Luz pasando su mano sobre su hombro y actuando como soporte para empezar a caminar. – Pero yo también lo soy.

\- Lo sé perfectamente Blight. – respondió con una risilla, realmente lo sabía, pero algo que no le diría nunca y que mantendría en secreto para siempre era el hecho de que en ningún momento en todo el recorrido colocó su peso completo sobre los hombros de lo que consideraba su persona más importante.

Al llegar a la central de bienestar estudiantil donde se encontraba la amplia enfermería Luz quedo más que sorprendida por la pulcritud del lugar, jamás había entrado ahí para empezar, bienestar estudiantil se encontraba en la facultad de medicina que para su suerte no quedaba tan lejos del coliseo ni de la facultad de tecnología, al ingresar paredes más que blancas y algunos estudiantes con sus respectivas batas caminaban por los largos pasillos que de momento se encontraban vacíos por la suspensión de clases y también debido a las actividades que presentaban los clubes, actividades que pronto terminarían a juzgar por la hora.

\- ¿Que se les ofrece señoritas? – preguntó una dulce voz en lo que veia al pequeño grupo de cuatro, la doctora que las recibía era una señora de aproximadamente 50 años con cabello color castaño claro y notorias canas relucientes, esta era algo bajita y delgada de cálidos ojos color miel. – ¿Ay tesoro, que le paso a tu lindo rostro? – preguntó al darse cuenta de la situación.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas

\- El rugby, eso pasó. – respondió Willow.

\- Ese deporte agresivo, con razón te dejaron así pero descuida, te pondré como nueva, por favor ve a la última camilla y yo iré enseguida, en cuanto a ustedes chicos solo un acompañante por paciente.

No tomó mucho saber quién debía quedarse junto a Luz, ambos estudiantes de ingeniería sonrieron y terminaron asintiendo al mismo tiempo sin decir palabra, fue Willow quien acercándose a la otra Omega y colocando una mano en su hombro mencionó que serían ellos los que esperarían y que fuera ella quien estuviera con la atleta, además estaba segura de que había cosas que seguramente quería decirle y vaya que era cierto.

\- Gracias.

A la doctora no le tomó mas de 15 minutos desinfectar y aplicar una pequeña pomada a las heridas visibles, debido a que ni una de ellas era profunda no existía el riesgo de que quedara alguna cicatriz en el futuro lo cual alivió en gran medida a la peliverde, la Alfa por su parte simplemente la miraba sonriente pero sin decir nada por temor a incomodar a la doctora que de momento la atendía.

\- Bueno, terminamos. – dijo la mayor de las tres en lo que se ponía de pie y recogía la pomada junto a los demás objetos. – En un par de días no deberías de preocuparte por nada, tendrás un pequeño moretón por la parte del ojo izquierdo pero será apenas visible, si no fuera porque dijeron que esto se dio por jugar rugby juraría que te agarraste a golpes con alguien. – comentó riendo alegremente.

\- See je je je. – respondieron ambas en lo que apartaban la mirada. – ¿Qué cosas no?

\- Bueno, puedes descansar un poco si así lo prefirieres, yo me retiraré de momento pero si me necesitan para alguna otra cosa pueden encontrarme en la sala de maestros que se encuentra justo al frente.

\- Gracias Doctora.

\- Si, Gracias. – Amity inclino la cabeza cortésmente.

Una vez estando solas un silencio inundó la habitación, Amity observaba a través de la ventana a los tantos árboles que allí habían mecerse con el viento, de alguna manera eso la tranquilizaba un poco, un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda, de cierta manera aquel amplio lugar en el que se encontraban solo pertenecían a los ambientes de medicina, lugar que junto a la facultad de tecnología se consideraban como los más fríos del campus, sacudió un poco su cuerpo y tomando asiento en la camilla junto a Luz siguió sin decir algo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no salían las palabras de su boca?, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior e inconscientemente hizo puños con sus manos, _“Cobarde”_ aquella vocecita interna susurró suavemente, suspiró, lo admitía, era una cobarde, tenía miedo, miedo de expresarse, miedo de saber que pasaba en ese instante por la cabeza la Alfa, miedo por saber que pensaba ahora de ella por todo lo ocurrido anteriormente y sobre todo el temor más grande era que Luz se alejará de ella por haber tenido que pasar por todo ese conflicto.

\- Otra vez estas pensando mucho las cosas. - rompió el silencio la latina tocando suavemente la punta de la nariz de Amity. – Y creo saber que pasa por tu cabeza.

\- ¿A si?

Luz tomó suavemente la mano izquierda de Amity y entrelazo sus dedos haciendo que la peliverde se sonrojara.

\- No debes culparte por que paso hoy, nada de lo sucedido fue tu culpa, nada, quiero que lo entiendas bien.

Inmediatamente sintió su corazón doler

\- Cómo puedes decir eso… mira cómo has quedado. – llevó una de sus manos libres al rostro de la Alfa la cual la miraba cálidamente.

\- Son solo rasguños. – le regaló una sonrisa.

\- Son golpes Luz!... son golpes… son heridas… te han lastimado y ha sido todo mi culpa.

Sin poder contenerse más finas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro, ella no lloraba, casi nunca lo hacía y si alguna vez sucedía buscaba un lugar en donde nadie pudiera verla en uno de sus estados más vulnerables y tomar provecho de ello, lloraba donde no pudiera ser vista, sin embargo ahí estaba, mostrando ese lado oculto a alguien más… pero no, no se hablaba de cualquiera, se trataba de ella, se trataba de Luz.

\- Amity.

La pelicafé sintió su corazón romperse al ver a aquella fuerte y maravillosa chica romperse de esa manera, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, no lo decía por ser condescendiente ni nada, realmente ella no tenía la culpa de nada, absolutamente de nada, fue ella quien accedió a la confrontación, también fue por ella que esa otra Alfa había reaccionado de esa manera, claramente tenia sentimientos por Amity y al verla con alguien más la había enfurecido y en parte la entendía, su instinto lo entendía, ver a la chica que te gusta con alguien más simplemente desencadenaba acciones impensables.

Entonces la abrazó, sabía que las palabras seria inútiles de momento pero las acciones hablarían por ella, no quería ver a su persona más importante pasar por semejante carga emocional, carga que para nada estaba justificada frente a sus ojos, por su parte la Omega reacciono con sorpresa ante tal acto, nuevamente volvía a sentirse segura, protegida incluso de los pensamientos negativos que de momento abandonaban su cabeza, coloco ambas manos en la espalda semi ancha de la Atleta y la atrajo hacia si, podía escuchar su latido entrelazarse con el suyo, bailando a un mismo ritmo en completa armonía, mientras que Luz juraba nuevamente para si proteger de cualquier cosa a la frágil figura entre sus brazos.

\- Ya no importa nada, y no eres culpable de nada.

\- Pero…

Tomando delicadamente su mentón unos labios la silenciaron.

\- De nada.– repitió nuevamente acostando suavemente a la peliverde quedando sobre ella. – No te culpes, sé que no hiciste nada malo, sé que me priorizaste a mí y que lo demás se suscitó debido a eso… me hiciste muy feliz por escogerme antes que a ella… no hay nada malo en eso.

\- Y aun así terminast-

Un segundo beso se sumó al anterior.

\- Te besaré tantas veces sea necesario para hacerte comprender. – sonrió. – Y amo hacerlo.

Amity suspiró aliviada y derrotada, sabía que no ganaría frente a ella, verla en esa posición no hacía más que alborotarla internamente, llevó sus manos al cuello de la Alfa atrayéndola hasta ella siendo esta vez su persona la iniciante del tercer contacto, y no, no fue un beso corto y suave, este estaba cargado de deseo, sus lenguas bailaron suavemente, conociéndose aún más de lo que ya hacían, por un instante se separaron por falta de aire pero regresaban a buscarse nuevamente con la misma intensidad, luz besó su frente, su pequeña nariz, su mentón y luego pasó a su cuello deteniéndose en el y perdiéndose en el aroma mentolado que la Omega le regalaba, Amity gimió suavemente, ante eso la omega beso una vez más aquel delicioso y sublime lugar para posteriormente regresar a los labios, debía contenerse, era difícil pero debía hacerlo, la Omega también era consciente de ello, cualquier momento la doctora o algún estudiante podían aparecer, lo entendían y sin embargo sus labios se llamaban con más fuerza, pidiendo sentirse una y otra vez.

-EJEM – una fingida toz las asustó completamente, separándose de inmediato. – Lamento interrumpirlas tórtolas pero será mejor que nos retiremos – una alegre Willow hablaba detrás de la cortina que separaba una camilla de la otra.

\- Dios Willow, casi me da un ataque. – dijo Luz con claro alivio, sintió que su corazón por poco y saldría de su pecho.

\- Ataque que se llevaría la doctora si las encontrara. – bromeó. – Las esperaré afuera.

El rostro de la presidenta se encontraba rojo por la vergüenza, Willow había sido muy respetuosa por no haberlas visto directamente pero aun así sentía mucha pena porque habían sido escuchadas en un momento tan… personal.

\- Te vez muy bonita incluso cuando cambias de color – expreso la Latina con una gran sonrisa.

\- … Que vergüenza… -

\- Hahahaha – rio alegremente ante aquello. – Y lo digo enserio.

\- Si, lo peor es que lo sé.

\- Entonces que dices – extendió su mano – ¿Nos vamos?

Amity no tuvo que pensarlo para sostener aquel agarre.

\- Nos vamos.

**NOTA:** Lo sé muchachones, lo sé, me demoré en actualizar, pero hey, que creen, para compensarlos hice el capitulo algo mas largo de lo que subo usualmente, asi que disfrútenlo, los quiero mucho a todos y nos vemos en la sgte actualización, LOFIU.

Ah sí, no olviden comentar porque realmente adoro leerlos.


	11. Visita Parte 1

\- En qué diablos te metiste kiddo.

Un suspiro junto a una mirada curiosa e intensa penetraban profundamente los cafés ojos de una joven latina la cual fruncía levemente el ceño ante el toque del algodón y alcohol etílico que la dama búho aplicaba ese momento sobre ella, después de aquel conflicto suscitado hace horas atrás y habiendo regresado a casa no sin antes despedirse de Amity con un beso que le había robado desprevenida llegaba el momento de enfrentarse a su tutora temporal, aunque claro no le agradaba dirigirse a ella de esa manera ya que la consideraba parte de la familia y Eda por otro lado tampoco era adepta a tales formalidades, consideraba a luz como la hija que nunca tuvo estando más que dispuesta a velar por su seguridad.

\- ¿Y? sigo esperando una respuesta niña – levantó una ceja en lo que cruzaba los brazos dejando aquel pequeño algodón de lado.

\- Bueno – se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras que la otra sujetaba una taza de chocolate caliente – Lo que sucedió fue que habiendo terminado la presentacion del club de atletismo y saliendo del colis…

\- Un momento – la peligris interrumpió – Espero que la otra parte haya quedado peor que tú.

\- Humm… no diría que peor – Luz llevó la mirada al techo recordando lo sucedido - ¿Igual quizá?, ella era fuerte también.

Eda pestañeo un poco y luego hizo un ademan con la mano en señal de que la más joven prosiguiera con su historia.

\- En fin, los chicos y yo acabábamos de salir del coliseo junto a….

\- Espera, espera – cortó por segunda ocasión – ¿Será que estos golpes están relacionados con alguna chica?

Luz suspiró.

\- A eso iba, te decía que estábamos saliendo del coliseo cuando…

\- Si fue por una chica debes presentarme a la afortunada – volvió a interrumpir – Como es ella, ¿es Beta?, ¿Es Omega?, ¿Es Alfa?

\- Si tan solo me dejaras…

\- ¡!Y tu madre!! – se llevó ambas manos al rostro imitando a la famosa pintura de “el grito” de aquel pintor Munch- ¡Si se entera que te peleaste en el campus me matará!.

\- No creo que mamá pudiera hacer tal cosa.

\- ¡No!, no solo hará eso, me matará y bailará sobre mi tumba.

\- EDA.

Cortó en seco la piel canela haciendo que la peligris fijara la atención en ella, Luz estaba más que acostumbrada a la actitud de su mentora, una mujer gentil y de energía desbordante, la cual a menudo podía distraerse rápidamente de alguna conversación y abordar nuevos temas con una facilidad increíble, era consciente de ello y no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo, pero ahora más que nada necesitaba expresarle los acontecimientos recientes y contarle la relación que quería hacer funcionar con la Omega, su madre no se encontraba ahí para ella y la figura más cercana a un padre siempre la recibió de ella, era su confidente después de todo, desde haberle enseñado a manejar bicicleta, pasando por su primera cerveza, enseñándole defensa personal, obteniendo la licencia de conducir y muchas, muchas cosas más.

\- Conozco esa mirada – soltó la mayor tomando asiento junto a Luz sacándola de sus pensamientos – Esa boba mirada de una persona enamorada.

\- ¿Se nota mucho? – dijo en lo que llevaba una mano al cuello frotándolo suavemente en clara señal de aceptación.

\- Si, me di cuenta hace como tres semanas… quizá más, y ahora con todo lo que ha pasado y por cómo has llegado acabas de confirmar lo que ya sabía, debe ser muy especial no? Esa chica – sonrió amablemente entregándole una taza de chocolate caliente que había preparado con anterioridad.

 _“Así que ya lo sospechaba”_ dijo para si mientras soplaba el líquido y bebía un poco, sin duda la dama búho conocía bien a su pichón.

\- Si – afirmó – Ella es Omega.

\- Ooooh, así que una linda Omega te robo ese corazón de pollo que tienes ahí.

\- Oye – sonrió ante eso.

\- Me siento muy feliz por ti niña – colocó una mano sobre su cabeza – ¿Crees que es la indicada?

\- Definitivamente – respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- muy bien, soy toda oídos – fue lo último que mencionó mientras encendía un cigarrillo y colocándose cómoda escucho con atención la historia.

Luz trató de explicarle a detalle todo lo sucedido desde que confundió las hojas aquella vez frente al baño, pasando por los primeros encuentros casuales, las actividades del club, el rol que ejercía como presidenta del consejo estudiantil y demás etcéteras, tocó también el tema de Boscha y la situación que las envolvía desde aquella vez que cruzaron miradas en el comedor, la actitud dominante de esta y la relación que llevaba con Amity, relación que de momento solo conocía más que datos superficiales, le contó también aquella vez en que la Omega entro en etapa de celo y tuvo que llevarla hasta su departamento, tras oír eso una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de la peligris pero su loca imaginación se esfumó cuando luz explicó que nada había pasado a mayores, en todo aspecto Eda era consciente de que su pequeña jamás se aprovecharía de alguien en un estado tan delicado y se sentía mas que orgullosa por eso, Los Alfas tienden a tener problemas para controlarse cuando sienten a un Omega en un estado vulnerable, la naturaleza nubla los sentidos ya que los instintos básicos ejercen presión para ceder ante ellos y saber controlarlos era parte fundamental de la educación que ella le había brindado a lo largo de los años.

Debió tomarle a la pelicafe 45 minutos aproximadamente para terminar de contar toda la historia hasta el momento del intercambio de golpes y la visita a la enfermería, sinceramente le resultaba curioso que aquella gentil chica hubiera recurrido a la violencia pero ya con la explicación puesta sobre la mesa estaba consciente de que había hecho lo correcto.

\- Hiciste bien kiddo – soltó la mayor revolviendo los cabellos cafés que tenía frente a si – Proteger a esa persona que consideramos importante es un instinto fundamental en nosotros, y no, no hablo solo de los Alfas, ya sean Betas u Omegas, quien sea, sin importar el género esta defenderá a la persona que le gusta si siente que algo la lastima o la amenaza.

\- Si, tienes razón.

\- Y bien, cuéntame más de esta chica… ¿Amity cierto? como es ella, que es lo que hizo para que te enamoraras de esa manera – una sonrisa curiosa invadió su rostro.

\- Oh, si la vieras Eda, ella es inteligente, divertida y tan…

\- ¿Bonita?

\- Preciosa, tiene unos ojos que… y ese cabello wow… y que sonrisa… – trató de explicar mientras exhalaba un suspiro de anhelo.

\- Te perdimos – rio la dama búho en lo que hacia mofa del rostro bobamente enamorado de la latina.

Quizá eso era cierto en parte, no podía explicarlo bien pero el hecho de pensar en la peliverde hacia que sintiera mariposas en el estómago, no había necesidad de pensarlo, simplemente el hecho de verla aunque por un pequeño instante la hacía feliz, realmente feliz. Si, si, era plenamente consciente de que la Omega aun no le había expresado sus sentimientos abiertamente como ella ya lo había hecho, pero vamos, ¿debía ser algo mutuo cierto? los besos y las caricias que de cierta manera ya habían compartido la una con la otra debía ser algo mutuo… ¿no es así?... Agh, a veces la inseguridad en si misma opacaba completamente la felicidad que hasta hace poco la llenaba.

\- Hey, regresa – el sonido de un chasquido de dedos la devolvió a la realidad.

Luz sacudió la cabeza suavemente apartando las ideas anteriores, no era momento de pensar en aquello, no había necesidad de apresurar las cosas, ella misma lo había dicho aquella vez en su departamento, que debían conocerse más, que esperaría pacientemente a que se diera una conexión mutua.

\- Lo lamento – se disculpó - Es solo que pensar en Blight hace que olvide las cosas por un instante.

Tras oír eso la dama búho abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿había oído bien?, incluso tosió fuertemente debido a que casi se atragantaba con el cigarrillo debido a la impresión, hasta un leve escalofrió recorrió su espalda completa, varias emociones la envolvían de canto a canto.

\- Niña, espera, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? – preguntó en lo que llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro frotando los ojos.

\- Amm, que olvido las cosas – repitió algo extrañada por la reacción mostrada.

\- No, eso no, ¿cuál fue el apellido que mencionaste?

\- Ah, te referías a eso, Blight – sonrió – Su nombre es Amity Blight.

Eda no menciono palabra alguna por varios minutos, debía ser un chiste de mal gusto, si lo tuviera que describir debía ser como esos dulces que venían de diferentes sabores en una caja sorpresa y tú por tener una suerte de mierda venias a escoger el dulce con sabor a vómito, definitivamente así se sentía.

\- Y tu amigovia – bromeó para no llamar mucho la atención de luz con su notoria sorpresa – ¿Por si acaso no tiene el cabello de un peculiar tono verde?

Luz lo meditó un instante, técnicamente su cabello poseía ese color pero ciertamente podía distinguirse que era debido a que se lo teñía, ahora que lo pensaba le parecía curioso que lo hiciera, pero quizá debido a que sus hermanos poseían aquel tono de manera natural de cierta forma la hermana pequeña quería tenerlo también, o al menos esa era su teoría.

\- Bueno… ella no lo tiene de manera natural – llevó una mano al mentón - Pero sus hermanos si – recordó ligeramente aquella vez que los conoció – Los tres son muy hermosos siendo honesta, y sus ojos, puedes perderte en ellos, son de un bello color…

-Ámbar – terminó la frase – Un Ámbar claro.

La mayor se puso en pie tras suspirar pesadamente _“El mundo es un jodido pañuelo”_ pensó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina colocando su taza como la de Luz en el lavaplatos, varios recuerdos de años atrás empezaban a salir a flote, memorias de momentos felices y otras de situaciones que prefería mantener enterradas.

\- Eres consciente de quienes son los Blight Luz? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

\- En parte – fue una respuesta honesta – Soy consciente de la gran influencia que tienen empresarialmente… acaso tu… ¿los conoces?

\- Lo hago – caminó lentamente hasta el living - Podría decirse que pase mis años de universidad con ellos, sin embargo no es un tema que me guste tocar.

\- Sabía que asististe a Hexside pero no era consciente que tuviste relación con los padres de Amity – sonrió ajena a las inquietudes que pasaban por la cabeza de su mentora – Y dime, ¿Cómo son ellos?

Aquella pregunta detuvo a Eda por un instante, ni en sus peores sueños hubiera imaginado la posibilidad de traer una vez más a sus recuerdos a los Blight y sobre todo estar en contacto con su descendencia, había escuchado hace ya muchos años la noticia de que una hija había nacido bajo el género de Omega y el impacto que esto había suscitado aquel tiempo, después de todo si algo caracterizaba a los “cabellos verdes” como ella solía decirles era su pureza de Alfa, la superioridad que ostentaban con ello y no menos importante el poderío que lograban transmitir.

\- Mira niña – suspiró girando para poder verla directamente a los ojos – Solo diré que los Blight que yo conocí una vez no eran personas muy fáciles de tratar.

\- ¿? – Inclinó la cabeza con notoria duda – No comprendo, ¿Son acaso malas personas?

\- Depende los ojos con que los veas – sonrió pesadamente – Para algunos son buenos pero para otros no.

Aquello si bien no respondía completamente la pregunta formulada, mucha verdad se escondía tras esas pocas palabras, los Blight vistos desde los ojos de Alfas dominantes, personas entregadas a su género y la falsa creencia de superioridad claramente serian apreciados con buenos ojos, pero ¿y qué pasa con la contraparte? Aquí vistos desde la perspectiva de un género opuesto el cual es marginado y tratado como segunda opción o incluso tercera serian obviamente vistos con malos ojos, así lo creía Eda, sin embargo hay que tener en cuenta que el tiempo realiza cambios y con el lo hace también la mentalidad, lo cierto era que en la actualidad las diferencias de género no estaban tan marcadas como hace varios años, pero aun así aquella familia por como ella los conocía aseguraba que seguían arraigados a sus tradiciones.

\- ¿Como los consideras tú? – preguntó pero solo recibió una ligera risa de respuesta.

\- Que curiosa estas hoy, pero lo dejaremos para otro día.

\- Oh vamos, casi nunca hablas del pasado, déjame gozarlo un ratito más.

\- Hahaha algún otro momento, además fíjate en la hora.

Luz dirigió la mirada a un no tan viejo reloj colgado en la pared el cual marcaba las 00:24 AM, bueno si, era algo tarde.

Suspiró rendida.

\- Esta bien, te libraras esta vez de mí… por ahora.

\- Descansa niña.

\- Por cierto Eda, gracias por escucharme – un rápido abrazo tomo por sorpresa a la mayor que no hizo más que sonreír plácidamente.

\- Cuando quieras Kiddo.

Tras separarse y despedirse acarició la barriga del pequeño King que descansaba tranquilamente en uno de los sillones y al terminar de mimarlo se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al final de ellas recordó conversación que había tenido con la peliverde.

\- Lo olvidaba Eda, Amity vendrá a visitarme el domingo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, quiere verificar que me encuentro bien, se siente bastante culpable por lo que pasó y no podía decirle que no, me miro con ojos de gatito y todo, que podía hacer frente a eso – rio – espero que no te incomode.

La ojigris lo meditó por unos segundos, esta podía ser una oportunidad excelente para conocer a la más pequeña de los Blight.

\- Para nada, será un placer conocerla.

\- Estupendo!, eres la mejor – y sin decir más desapareció tras los escalones.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

**_* * * FLASH BACK * * *_ **

Apoyando ligeramente la cabeza en la ventanilla del auto Luz veía tras el fino cristal la puesta del gran astro resplandeciente atravesando el horizonte, aquellos colores naranjas que ofrecían un espectáculo a la vista parecían danzar armoniosamente con las sombras que adornaban el paisaje, definitivamente el ocaso era hermoso y lo era aún más cuando de reojo observó con detenimiento la figura que tras el volante se encontraba, Amity se veía increíble con aquella luz naranja reflejada sobre si, su cabello brillante que revoloteaba suavemente gracias a la ventana entreabierta y ese aroma tan exquisito que compartía en aquel momento solo con ella hacían aquel instante único.

\- De nuevo gracias por llevarme a casa.

\- Ya te dije Luz que esto es lo mínimo que podía hacer – dijo sin apartar la mirada del camino – además… podre conocer dónde vives… y eso – menciono esto último en voz baja

Aquello no hizo más que dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro color canela de su acompañante.

\- ¿Hummm?, ¿Así que querías saber dónde vivo? – Preguntó juguetonamente – ¿Sentías curiosidad pequeña Blight?

\- pueeees, si, si lo admito – un rubor en sus orejas se hicieron más que notorias – Tú conoces mi departamento, es justo que también conozca el tuyo.

\- tienes un buen punto, de cierta forma eso lo explica.

\- ¿Explicar qué? – levantó una ceja.

\- La insistencia de querer ser tú la que me llevaras cuando los chicos dijeron que no tenían problemas con hacerlo ellos.

Amity frenó el coche casi de inmediato, no solo por el hecho de haber llegado a la dirección que la Alfa de había proporcionado, si no por aquellas palabras que acababa de oir, tras el parabrisas distinguió las lejanas estrellas que comenzaban a hacerse visibles y los grandes letreros iluminados que poco a poco adornaban la ciudad, si, la vida nocturna comenzaba a abrirse paso.

\- Luz – dijo – el principal motivo de traerte personalmente no fue por querer conocer donde residías, simplemente quería ser yo la que tomara total responsabilidad de tu situación actual, ¿Cómo podría dejar a la persona que me importa ser llevada por alguien más?

\- … Amity… - aquellas palabras tomaron con total sorpresa a la pelicafé.

\- No… bueno… si, eso.

Apartó la mirada ocultando su más que sonrojado rostro, aquello realmente había salido de sus propios labios, ni siquiera lo había pensado, simplemente se dio de una manera tan natural, se refirió a ella como _“su persona importante”,_ bueno… si, lo era, pero decirlo de manera tan casual… vaya.

\- Tu también me importas – respondió Luz inclinándose un poco dirigiendo una de sus manos libres al mentón de la conductora para que la mirara fijamente – Me importas muchísimo, aquello que dije… No tenía ninguna intención de que lo tomaras de esa manera.

\- Lo sé – acaricio la mano de su acompañante – Lo sé, solo es el habito de pensar de más las cosas, sé que debería cambiarlo.

\- No, no debes cambiar nada, así eres tú, así es Amity Blight, una chica que piensa mucho las cosas – sonrió.

La peliverde tuvo que ocultar su rostro en el hombro de la Alfa tras oír eso, no quería que la viera de esa manera, completamente roja, su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, Dios, porque, porque siempre sabía que palabras usar en ella, estaba plenamente consciente de que la latina ni siquiera lo pensaba, como era posible que todo le saliera de manera tan natural, pareciera… no, podía sentir las palabras abrazando su alma, la latina por su parte envolvió con sus brazos a aquella radiante chica que de momento aun ocultaba su rostro, la posición en la que se encontraba era algo incomoda pero no por ello dejaba de ser mágica, mordió su labio inferior en un vano intento de tratar de contenerse pero en este punto se le hacía difícil hacerlo.

\- Amity – dejó escapar de sus labios aquel nombre separándola un instante y colocando una mano en su mejilla, se inclinó suavemente por segunda ocasión encontrándose esta vez la una con la otra, aquel beso fue delicado, estaba cargado de completa ternura, era suave, era lento, era correspondido.

Al separarse un agradable y nada incomodo silencio las envolvió, el sonido de la ciudad, la música de los clubes y restaurantes, el hablar de las personas allá afuera, nada, absolutamente nada importaba, en ese instante solo se encontraban ellas.

\- Es hora de irme – la Omega sujeto la mano de Luz – Debo alimentar a bigotes y realizar algunos deberes.

\- Descuida – retiró unos cuantos cabellos del rostro de la ojiambar – No quisiera despedirme de ti tan pronto pero yo también debo hablar con Eda y contarle lo sucedido.

\- Vives ahí cierto? – dijo señalando una casa de dos pisos, curiosamente era la única que tenía una figura de búho tallada en la puerta.

\- Asi es,

Un segundo beso le fue robado a la peliverde antes de salir del vehiculo.

\- Te hablo mañana.

Mencionó, sin embargo un suave agarre en la parte posterior de la polera detuvo a Luz antes de que pudiera poner un pie afuera

\- Espera Luz – soltó rápidamente aquella polera – Yo…

\- ¿Si?

\- Honestamente yo… bueno… es solo que, ¿puedo visitarte el domingo?

La Alfa no pudo más que sonreír amigablemente ante tal propuesta.

\- Me encantaría – respondió besando suavemente la frente de la Omega – Por cierto Amity.

\- Dime.

\- Te quiero – y con eso dicho salió de ahí dejando a la presidenta aún más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba.

\- … Tan linda… - susurró poniendo en marcha su auto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_* * * FIN FLASHBACK * * *_ **

****

El domingo había llegado, y con el también lo hacia la visita programada, la peliverde que apenas había podido pegar el ojo la noche anterior se encontraba ahora mismo con las complicaciones de ponerse en pie, lo admitía, estaba nerviosa, básicamente iba a tener una cita… ¿Era una cita cierto?...hum, en si el motivo principal de su visita era saber cómo se encontraba Luz, ese era el objetivo principal de todo, pero debido a su constante comunicación ya sea por llamadas o mensajes era consciente de que la latina se encontraba bien y que sus heridas sanaban correctamente, “que alegría” pensó en lo que giraba el cuello llevando la vista al reloj colocado sobre el velador “ 09:15 AM”

\- Debe ser un chiste.

En un rápido movimiento salió de la reconfortante cama en la que se encontraba para dirigirse a la ducha, había quedado en ver a luz a las diez y media para asi poder pasar el domingo entero juntas, “juntas”, aquella palabra inconscientemente le sacaba una sonrisa, una vez realizado su aseo se dirigió al armario escogiendo así la ropa que la noche anterior había preparado, un jean oscuro, una fina y semi holgada camisa de seda y un par de botines planos color negro, por la ventana pudo notar que el cielo se encontraba completamente cargado de nubes así que probablemente llovería y como la chica precavida que sabe que es, sacó también un abrigo camel.

\- Lamento no poder estar contigo hoy amiguito – decía mientras colocaba comida en el plato de su bigotudo minino – Pero te mimaré mucho al regresar.

Ya antes de salir, realizo unos arreglos más a su vestimenta, corrigiendo algunos detalles minúsculos, después de todo quería verse bien, era una ocasión especial, al notar que todo estaba perfecto cogió las llaves tanto de su auto como de su departamento y poniendo el seguro a la puerta se retiró de ahí.

Mientras tanto en una acogedora casa, a muchas, muchas cuadras de diferencia, una latina se encontraba en los afanes de limpiar su habitación, y no, no la malinterpreten, no es que lo hiciera a último minuto ni nada parecido, es solo que al igual que su contraparte la Alfa quería mantener todo en perfecto orden, lo último que deseaba era dar una mala impresión, si bien su habitación se mantenía limpia la mayoría de las veces, brindarle una limpieza profunda no caía nada mal, también ordeno toda la casa en sí, desde la entrada al living, pasando por la cocina, el pasillo y como no, su recamara.

El sonido del timbre llamo a la puerta y un mensaje casi al unísono vibró en su celular.

_[Ya llegue]_

El corazón de Luz latió un poco más deprisa.

_[Bajo enseguida <3]_

\- Eda, por favor ¿podrías recibir a Amity? Estoy terminando de arreglar unas cosas aquí arriba.

\- Esta bien niña, pero date prisa.

Dicho eso la mayor suspiró, había llegado el momento de conocer a la descendencia de los Blight, los recuerdos de aquella época regresaban a su mente desde el día que Luz menciono aquel apellido, a su mente venía sobre todo una frase, si, una frase que había creído olvidar pero que ahora hacía eco y eco en su cabeza _“no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, Alfa inútil”_ , sacudió su cabeza.

Termino de un solo trago el poco café sobrante en su taza y se dirigió a la puerta, podía sentir sus manos un poco frías, los recuerdos le jugaban una mala pasada, quien diría que algún día un Blight pasaría por su puerta y entonces la abrió.

\- Buenos días – habló la joven figura que tenía frente a si.

Aquellos ojos ámbar claro que casi rozaban el color amarillo, esa piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello color verde que si bien era teñido como había mencionado luz era un claro distintivo de la familia, y sobre todo la mirada, unos ojos penetrantes pero extrañamente cálidos, era casi la misma imagen de Odalia aunque a juzgar por el pequeño mechón castaño, la pequeña había sacado el cabello de Alador.

-Buenos días también señorita, por favor pasa.

**NOTA:** He regresado hahaha, me perdí, lo sé, soy consciente, pero quiero que sepan que no los abandonaré, ni a ustedes ni a la historia, tenía que publicar ya la anterior semana pero sufrí un accidente así que eso también me retrasó un poco, pero aquí estoy, fiel a ustedes, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo lo disfruté escribiendo, los quiero a todos y no olviden comentar y decirme que les pareció, nos vemos en la parte dos.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya que no hay muchos fics en español, no olviden comentar.


End file.
